


Отстрел экзотических птиц

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Character Death, Death, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Длинная бессюжетная фантазия о замечательном датском балетном танцовщике Эрике Бруне и его последнем спутнике и любовнике Константине Патсаласе. Здесь много разговоров, а картинок нет совсем. И еще тут очень много цитат из Бродского, поменьше - из Катулла, совсем чуть-чуть - из Кавафиса, Кузмина и других. Встречаются отсылки к балетам Патсаласа, к реальным фактам из его жизни и из жизни Эрика. Но фантазии все-таки больше, так что это - чистый fiction, ничего серьезно-исторического.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отстрел экзотических птиц

0

\- Но ты помнишь, что я умер?  
\- Да, конечно, помню. Разве это что-то меняет?

1

Начать бы с последней главы или даже с последней страницы, со смерти Эрика, с постсмертия вокруг. Любовь к обратному движению и к оживленью былого, не то от окраины к центру, не то от центра к окраине, но в конце концов - все по Бродскому: слава богу, зима, значит, я не никуда не вернулся. Не это ли чувствовал Константин первого апреля, когда вошел в опустевший дом, когда сам никуда не вернулся? Едва ли он читал Бродского, пусть в переводе - в колючем автопереводе, где пучки смыслов обращались в бессмыслицу, где английские слова исходили погасшим сиянием, как кровью, - нет, едва ли он читал Бродского, и как узнать, что он читал, был ли он человеком книги, мог ли он уснуть, не пролистав несколько страниц на ночь, и мог ли он вообще уснуть с тех пор? «С тех пор», как две недели назад он закрыл дверь и спустился по лестнице вслед за Эриком, не оглядываясь, потому что и сам Эрик уходил, не оглядываясь, не оплакивая впустую то, что терял, молча выговаривал - про себя выговаривал «прощай» своей уходящей александрии. Это уже ближе к Константину, чем Бродский, но без Бродского и тут не обходится: соименник Константина, Константин же (плюс «ос», Константинос) Кавафис написал когда-то, как бог покидает Антония, как жизнь покидает человека, как торжественная процессия оставляет город, сдает его врагу (и в мареве костра беззвучно распадается этот город задолго до пророчества того, кто стал пророком, опять ретроспективное движение, назад от произнесенного слова - к тому, что по этому слову свершилось), довольно скобок и отступлений, то, что написал когда-то Кавафис, переведет Геннадий Шмаков, но не опередит Константина, не успеет, умрет в восемьдесят восьмом, а Бродский отредактирует его переводы или попросту сам напишет: «Когда ты слышишь внезапно в полночь незримой процессии пенье», предложит их напечатать, но тоже не увидит их в книге-кавафиане, раньше умрет. Умрет и Константин - не между ними, Шмаковым и Бродским, но ближе к Шмакову, через год, в восемьдесят девятом, от той же болезни, и пусть не для него, не о нем, не в честь него, пропавшего не-солдата, промелькнет на белой бумаге: «Знать, ничто уже, цепью гремя как причины и следствия звенья, не грозит тебе там, окромя знаменитого нами забвенья», последняя строфа из двадцати. Подставить еще - из другого тихотворения, не на двадцать строф, на двадцать лет раньше, - «...с каким беспримерным рвеньем трудимся мы над твоим забвеньем», и все это подойдет Константину, все это будет ему к лицу. Впрочем, это уже бег не назад, а вперед, игра в предвиденье, когда известно все: и грядущая смерть, и отшибленная намертво память. И к лучшему, что Константин не знал, что его ждет, когда вошел в тот дом, еще с утра бывший домом Эрика, вошел туда, где Эрика не было, где сам Константин перестал быть. Хватило с него потрясений в тот день, нельзя же принимать всю дозу, надо постепенно, по капельке, от чужого диагноза к своему, от чужой смерти к своей собственной, чтоб другие сказали: смерть - это то, что бывает с ним, а не с нами, другими, исправьте эту крылатую фразу, меркуриеву сандалию, срежьте с нее крылья.  
Все кончилось, и он вернулся домой. Не жилец этих мест, не мертвец, а какой-то посредник, совершенно один, все по Бродскому, которого он не читал, хотя есть крохотная вероятность, и нельзя ее исключать, да, есть крохотная вероятность, что все-таки читал, но едва ли вспомнил, отпирая ключом дверь, вступая в сумрачную прихожую. Чем пахнуло на него из комнат - пылью или табачным дымом, или венским одеколоном Knize Ten, или кладбищенскими цветами, опередившими его, доставившими себя самое к похоронам (несмотря на предупреждение - еще не изданное, но подразумеваемое: венков и букетов не присылать, покойник этого ужасно не любил). Может быть, он и вовсе не ощутил запахов, даже если запахи были: он так много плакал сегодня, что у него заложило нос, а глаза покраснели; боже мой, сказали бы ему те, кто еще ничего не знал, неужели вы простудились, Константин, как обидно, как обидно заболеть такой теплой весной! А умереть такой теплой весной еще обиднее, но боже мой, ведь они же ничего не знали, и глупо обижаться за их счастливое неведенье; легче будет, если он ни с кем не столкнется, немного побудет один. Отчего же он не поехал к себе - где бы он ни жил тогда, его адрес известен, но непредставим, какой-то тихий район, много зелени и тишины, мало шума; где бы он ни жил, ясно одно - что он жил не у Эрика, не в этом доме, они разъехались еще в восемьдесят третьем, и кто-то говорил: что вы, они не любовники больше, это абсолютно исключено, уж я-то вижу, поверьте мне. Никто им, разумеется, не запрещал встречаться и спать вместе, никто не мешал им по-прежнему быть любовниками, и они встречались, спали и были, но все это свершалось тайком, а в официальной биографии Эрика - выйдет она, эта официальная биография, непременно выйдет когда-нибудь, - напишут, что роман их окончился не со смертью, а раньше, при жизни, и связь порвалась, и они разошлись и расстались, вот и все. Не вдовец, но давно оставленный любовник приехал из больницы, чтобы собрать вещи, потому что нельзя сжигать Эрика в пижаме, надо приодеть его и напудрить, причесать и отправить на последнюю сцену, и пусть он горит там, и чувствует себя таким живым, невероятно живым, повсеместным и беспредельным. Он достиг совершенства, он все изведал, и Константин вынул из шкафа не траурный костюм, а джинсы, рубашку в черно-белую клетку, шахматную рубашку, к которой еще полагалось надевать пестрые бусы, и легкую куртку, если дул ветер и было свежо, и остроносые туфли на маленьких каблуках, испанских каблуках, как у дона Хосе; Константин вынул все и разложил на кровати, и поставил туфли на пол, и сказал, как слуга: «Все готово, Эрик, можешь одеваться, мы успеем», мы успеем к твоим похоронам, у нас еще очень много времени.  
Нет, он не открывал шкаф и не вынимал одежду, и ничего не говорил: рано еще сходить с ума, у него есть три года, чтобы медленно обезуметь и отчаяться, чтобы самому умереть в больнице - в той же или в другой, но точно не на койке Эрика, в одиночестве, если повезет - в забытье. Он раздвинул занавески и открыл окна, выпил на кухне воды из-под крана и умылся, взглянул в зеркало на себя самого и не узнал отражение, подумал, может быть, бессознательно цитируя уже не Бродского, а другого, точно не переведенного: «Неужели вон тот - это я?». Кто смотрел на Константина, отраженного в стекле, как в темной воде, кто смотрел на него оттуда - пересмешник, двойник, измученный и состарившийся, с распухшим ртом и проваленными глазами? Как в последние дни у Эрика заострялись черты и кости все яснее проступали под тонкою кожей, так теперь и у Константина лицо становилось черепом, и он знал, глядя на себя, что не оживет, не очнется, что умер так умер, и все остальное отпущено ему от крепости, сверх непрожитых семидесяти лет. «Он умер и сейчас же открыл глаза, но был уже мертвец и глядел как мертвец», он отошел от зеркала и забыл, каков он. Когда-то очень давно, лежа с Эриком в постели, он сказал: «Я не сумею без тебя жить, я не вынесу, если ты умрешь», - и услышал в ответ: «Не говори глупостей», и согласился, что это глупости и литература, но сейчас он погружался все глубже в эту бессмысленную литературу и знал, что не выберется, и не хотел выбираться, и не мог, и не смел жить дальше.

2

\- Я слышал, ты очень несчастен из-за меня. Или, вернее, так: мне говорили, что ты очень несчастен из-за меня. По-моему, это преувеличение.  
\- Да, и очень большое, преувеличенное преувеличение, гипер-гипер-пербола. Мало ли что говорят, я слышал, что это ты - очень несчастен из-за меня.  
\- Не надейся, не из-за тебя. И все-таки ты не очень-то счастлив. Кажется, это лит-литота, преуменьшенное преуменьшение. Или правда.  
\- Или правда. Мне очень трудно жить с тобой, - сказал Константин. - Но это не значит, что я несчастлив, это совсем другое.  
\- Я знаю. Мне самому трудно жить с собой. Почему же ты не уходишь?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
\- Иногда хочу. Не очень-то я верю в твою любовь, - заметил Эрик. - Тебе просто удобно быть со мной, поэтому ты терпишь все, что бы я с тобой ни делал.  
\- Лесбия, мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен.  
\- Когда тебе нечего сказать, ты начинаешь читать стихи. Лучше уж просто молчи.  
\- И доведен до того, что не способен теперь ни относиться к тебе хорошо - если станешь хорошей.  
\- Ни перестать любить - что ты со мной ни твори. Я все это знаю, Константин, я тоже читал Катулла. Значит, ты окончательно сломлен?  
\- Значит, я не могу перестать любить тебя. Даже если мы расстанемся, даже если ты уйдешь к кому-то другому.  
\- Даже если я умру? - спросил Эрик.  
\- Даже если ты умрешь.  
Лучше уйди, но не смей умирать, лучше жить без тебя - и все-таки на одном свете с тобой, прислушиваясь к шагам и звонкам: это ты, ты когда-нибудь должен вернуться. Как бы сам Константин хотел стать хорошим - чтобы Эрик относился к нему хорошо, как хотел иногда перестать любить, хоть и знал, что это невозможно: чем ни проверяй - разлукой, изменой, болью, а ответ сходился с написанным: «nec desistere amare», и все тут, и нет ошибки, а смертью он не проверял. Сколько раз они ссорились вдребезги, вдрызг, сколько раз повторяли, запинаясь от злости: «Если тебе... так плохо со мной, то я тебя не держу... совсем, убирайся, найди себе кого-нибудь неж... нежного, а меня оставь в покое, ты мне не нужен!» - и остыв, сходились снова, так и не отыскав никого нежного: нет времени на поиски, и все нежные давно разобраны, и нет на земле второго тебя, а нужен-то именно второй, третий, попросту - ты, это уже не привязанность, это аддикция. Как глупо взрываться из-за глупостей, давай взрываться лишь из-за умных вещей и людей, из-за принципиальных и несовместимых разногласий, из-за чего-нибудь очень серьезного - так, чтобы нельзя было помириться потом; если можно помириться, то и ругаться не стоит. А я люблю ссориться, отвечал Эрик, и чем пустячнее повод, тем лучше, а если тебе не нравится... я тебя не держу, заканчивал Константин и обнимал его за плечи, чтобы все-таки удержать. Какие мелочи, какие странности всплывали после смерти: видно, мертвый тяжелее леты, а мелочи - легче, они поднимались и покачивались, как кувшинки, обозначая место, где он был когда-то, где его больше не было. Отчего вы ничего не едите, Эрик, спрашивали его в шутку, вы считаете, что вам не идет есть цветное? Балетные всегда голодны, а Эрик - исключение, он никогда не голоден, хоть и балетнее всех балетных, и попробуйте-ка уговорить его пообедать, вот вы попробуйте, Константин. А он и пробовал: поневоле полюбишь готовить, если Эрик взамен - не полюбит, но согласится поесть; сколько правил существовало: срезать жир с щуплой цыплячьей грудки, где жира, поверьте, и вовсе нет, покупать только твердые помидоры, потому что мягкие отвратительны и похожи на красную кашу, не добавлять никуда розмарин и кориандр, ничего не печь - все печеное гадко пахнет, ничего не жарить - все жареное отдает маслом, не смешивать разные овощи (да, ему не идет есть цветное), никакой речной рыбы, старого сыра, шоколада, сливок, грибов, ни того, ни другого, ни третьего; столько правил - и даже если выполнить все, Эрик заупрямится и ни кусочка не проглотит: ему не хочется, он не голоден, вот и все. Потрудитесь кормить его хоть раз в день, так Константин просил друзей, уезжая осенью; кричите на него, ногами топайте, умоляйте, на коленях ползайте, делайте что хотите, но обещайте, что проследите за ним, не дадите ему не есть. Но силой его не заставишь, не пригрозишь: никакой репетиции, пока не закончите с супом, и не выдумывайте, не капризничайте, это очень вкусно, вы так доиграетесь, доголодаетесь, наживете вторую язву, испортите и желудок, и все на свете, вы так и умрете над тарелкой, ешьте же, наконец.  
Что еще вспомнить странное, милое, теперь невыносимое - или тогда невыносимое, дурной нрав и беспричинные срывы, запои и злость, насквозь прокуренные комнаты, невытряхнутые пепельницы на столе, на полу, на всех подоконниках? Он любил гулять - впрочем, это не воспоминание, а ответ на анкетно-мемуарный вопрос: скажите, Константин, чем Эрик любил заниматься в свободное время, что он делал, когда не танцевал, не летал, не читал, снова не танцевал? И Константин повторял покорно: он гулял, он мог идти несколько часов подряд, не уставая, предпочитал асфальту - жесткую, высохшую или морозную землю, чтоб нога - как копыто, как говорил кто-то из таких же неутомимых бродяг, и чтоб вокруг не было людей, только абсолютная пустота и немного деревьев, украшающих пустоту. И вы шли рядом с ним? - да, я шел рядом с ним, стараясь не отставать, так недолго и заблудиться, мне незнакома эта местность; я молчал, мы оба молчали, трудно беседовать на ходу, почти на бегу, и не о чем беседовать, лучше дышать и смотреть на развилки, холмы, мельницы, редколесье. Как прохладен был воздух, как много было воздуха, как звенела земля от каждого шага, как тропинка поднималась все выше и выше, возносила себя и всех, кто ступал по ней, нет, бесполезно об этом рассказывать, все спутывается, все стирается; я передумал, я больше не хочу говорить, оставьте «Эрик любил гулять», но вычеркните остальное. Поговорите с теми, кто знал его, я его вовсе не знал, я с ним дружил - да, конечно, но как вы не понимаете, что у нас была за дружба, не притворяйтесь, вы все понимаете, я с ним спал, это можете не записывать.  
А как же танец, Эрик любил танцевать? Впору сжать голову руками и зажмуриться, раскачиваясь от боли, впору взмолиться: хватит задавать вопросы, мы так не договаривались, я же сказал, что ничего о нем не знаю, я все забыл, я посторонний человек, он только спал со мною, он молча со мною спал. А вот лгать не надо, Константин, это некрасиво, он с вами целовался и дружил, переписывался и откровенничал - если вообще был способен откровенничать, но вот вы нам и расскажите, к чему он был способен, не замыкайтесь, вам же хуже будет, если замкнетесь. Ну, припомните, он любил танцевать или нет, как он относился к своему танцу, как переставал быть танцовщиком - долго ли мучился или не очень долго? И Константин отвечал беспомощно: он не мучился, он никогда не переставал - быть, не путайте отставку со смертью, он не любил, когда на него смотрят, но это совсем другое. Он сменил роли, потому что нельзя в сорок лет танцевать принцев, ловить лебедей, плакать над лилиями Жизели, нет, можно и в сорок, и в пятьдесят, никто не запрещает, но незачем, это смешно, есть же двадцатилетние, пусть они будут принцами, пусть они возятся со спящими красавицами, готовят силки для сильфид, прыгают свои entrechats six, huit, dix, brisé volé, grand jeté en avant et grand jeté en tournant, на то и юность, чтобы летать, на то и старость, чтобы тихо ходить по воздуху, не спеша и не глядя, перешагивать через облака. Как вам объяснить, что он все равно танцевал, но по-другому, и брал утренний класс, даже задыхаясь от кашля, это не преодоление, не превозмогание, ничего героического - подумаешь, утренний класс, ну, считайте, что это вредная привычка, так и запишите: классический балет - вредная привычка, а никакой не замок красоты, разрушает нервы, рвет сухожилия, уродует пальцы, не о чем тут вздыхать, нечего тут любить, но соскочить очень трудно, труднее, чем с героина.  
Выход один: колоться тайком, без лишних свидетелей, передавая шприц таким же больным и безумным; пусть мальчики перерезают пространство своими grands jetés, распахнутыми ногами-ножницами, пусть вращаются, выгибаются, вьются, порхают, когда-то и Эрик порхал и вился, очаровывая кого чем: этого - чистотою позиций, этого - точностью приземлений, эту - отточенным стилем, эту - подавленной жестокостью, садистической сексуальностью - на сцене, только на сцене, в жизни это, поверьте, не так уж и очаровательно. Но теперь ему слаще стоять за кулисами и смотреть, как танцуют мальчики, и говорить им, запыхавшимся: «Это было невероятно, я такого никогда не видел!» - чтоб они гадали, похвалил он их или отругал; ему слаще учить их, следить за ними, задавать уроки посложнее - и вдруг, отбросив окурок, проделывать те движения, что им не под силу, с прежней, с нынешней, с вечной чистотою и точностью, жестокостью и сексуальностью (спросите у мальчиков, они подтвердят, что Эрик сексуален, и не смутятся; это восхищение, а не вожделение, да и он сам не хочет ложиться с ними в постель). Значит, он все так же танцует, он все так же - танцевал, и не с прежней, а с обретенной свободой: зрительный зал наконец-то исключен, отсечен упавшим занавесом, как сигарною гильотинкой, никто не пялится в четыре, в шесть глаз: два своих, два от очков, два от бинокля, никто не орет, как на стадионе, не мечет букеты через оркестровую яму, будто коктейли Молотова, на студенческих демонстрациях, верно, наловчились вот так метать. Каким бы я мог стать танцовщиком, вздыхал он весело, когда бы мне разрешили выступать в пустых театрах, когда бы сделали так, чтобы меня никто не любил. Право, было бы легче, если б меня не любили, если б меня не делали чучелом при жизни, «богом танца», «королем», вот умру - тогда и набивайте соломой, все равно забудете раньше, чем эта солома сгниет. И вот он умер, из него делали чучело, вздыхая: «Ушел великий, величайший, благородный, благороднейший, тонкокостный, тонкокостейший, тонкокостнейший, вот дрянное слово, ломает к черту весь ритм, надо выдумать что-то другое», - и не только ритм ломался к черту, но и Эрик разваливался на куски.  
Но как трудно добиться, чтобы его никто не любил: он очень старался, да ничего не вышло, его любили упрямо, что бы он ни творил, вопреки его дурным привычкам и дурному нраву, вопреки сигаретам и водке, злоязычию, гадким шуточкам, насмешкам в лицо, припадкам отчаяния и гнева, вопреки его отчужденности, нелюдимости, невыносимости, его любили вопреки ему самому, и он уступал этой любви - что еще остается, они, наверно, сумасшедшие, им нравится мучиться, вот чудаки. Ах, этот Эрик, он удивительный, он так умен и так добр, он интеллигентен - по крайней мере, так утверждают его русские друзья, бог знает, что они имеют в виду, но им лучше знать, - итак, он интеллигентен и остроумен, он прекрасный собеседник, прекрасный танцовщик, прекрасный руководитель, а кое-кто добавляет, что он еще и прекрасный любовник - по слухам, не по собственному опыту, те, кто знают, каков он в постели, молчат об этом, потому что отношения с ним, увы, связаны не только с постелью, и хоть он прекрасен под одеялом и в объятиях, но нельзя провести с ним все время лежа и обнимаясь, рано или поздно придется встать. И они, бывшие и не-бывшие любовники, вставали и одевались, и отмалчивались по-прежнему, год за годом, а потом вдруг срывались, и один говорил: «Но это было по-настоящему - тогда, с Эриком. Это была настоящая любовь», и второй добавлял скупо: «Я никого так не любил, как любил Эрика», а третий признавался: «Мне кажется, моя жизнь кончилась, когда Эрик умер», - и этот третий был Константин, так и не одолевший ни смерти Эрика, ни своей смерти.  
Пусть не надеется, что это пройдет, пусть не думает, что ему померещилось, его жизнь кончилась, когда Эрик умер, и все, что с ним случилось потом, - это было его собственное, его персональное умирание, как будто исчезла последняя преграда, и теперь никто не защищал его, не мешал растворяться в морской воде, в тумане, в пене, откуда уже нельзя выкристаллизоваться наутро, «как Венера Анадиомена». Он сопротивлялся - но не всерьез, это тело барахталось и билось, не желая умирать, цеплялось за мир, как за край опрокинутой лодки, а сам Константин постепенно соскальзывал все глубже и то понимал, то переставал понимать, как мало ему осталось. Нельзя хоронить себя, Эрику бы это не понравилось - о, Эрику никогда ничего не нравилось, он был вздорный и въедливый, и с годами превратился бы в невыносимого старика; и Константин себя не хоронил, но менял города и контракты, шлялся по миру и ставил балеты - это хороший знак, будь ему совсем плохо, он бы лежал ничком и ничего не делал, какие уж тут балеты! - и с кем-то спал, забывая о презервативах: так и не привык, знаете ли, предохраняться, а теперь и приучаться поздно, может быть, вирус его обойдет, а не обойдет - ничего, все вокруг болеют, и это вовсе не страшно. В Дании перед репетицией подходили к нему танцовщики и говорили участливо: мы знали Эрика, мы работали с Эриком, это огромная потеря, мы до сих пор поверить не можем, мы вам очень сочувствуем, - и он отвечал: спасибо, спасибо, я сам не могу поверить, это ужасно, я его очень, - и замолкал, заключая в квадратные скобки «любил», переводя из печатной-ненапечатанной в устную речь: «я его очень [любил]». Видите ли, как странно, сколько времени прошло, а мне не становится легче, и порой мне кажется, что легче так и не станет, и еще меня знобит, должно быть, я простудился, и у меня бронхит, Эрик тоже объяснял, что у него бронхит, когда его спрашивали, отчего он так кашляет. Ерунда, давайте работать, давайте притворимся, будто ни вы, ни я не знали Эрика или хотя бы не знали близко, жаль, конечно, что он умер, но нельзя же грустить обо всех умерших, ему бы это не понравилось, он хотел, чтобы мы все были способны обойтись без него, и я пытаюсь, и у меня почти получается, так что, пожалуйста, давайте продолжим там, где мы остановились вчера, повторим и пойдем дальше.  
И лучше не оглядываться назад, не перебирать снова и снова послеполуденные минуты, après-midi d'un mourant: проснувшаяся мушка ползла по стеклу, из-за белых стен звучал чей-то смех, стучал метроном, нет, пульс, и не размеренно, а неровно, все слабее и тише. Константин сидел рядом с Эриком и смотрел, как он уходит, во сне или просто в забытье, без страданий, но быстро, так быстро. Наверно, тут же стоял и врач, нельзя в больнице умирать без врача, а впрочем, врач здесь не нужен, и не поможет, смерть - это частное развлечение для частных лиц, отвернитесь, мне неловко при вас умирать, а при Константине - ничего, можно, я с ним спал, ел, жил, дрожал, потел, напивался до ослепления, корчился от боли, господи, чего я только ни делал с ним и при нем, а теперь - вот, пожалуйста, умираю. Их оставили вдвоем, как на последнем свидании, на котором, как известно, полагается разговаривать, так что не молчите, разговаривайте, и Константин повторял механически: я люблю тебя, не бойся, там очень хорошо, там столько людей, что уже не страшно, ты будешь не один, и я приду к тебе, мы опять встретимся, не бойся, я тебя там найду, мы расстаемся ненадолго, ты и не заметишь, как пройдет время, там вообще нет времени, ты проснешься и увидишь меня, не бойся, не бойся, не бойся, - и боялся сам, заговаривая свой страх, и чувствовал, что расстается с Эриком навсегда, никогда и нигде его не увидит, что нет ни бессмертия, ни продолжения, а если и есть, то не для Константина, что дальше – «японская гравюра», черная дыра, ничего, небытие, и сколько ни заклинай, оно не утратит частичку «не», не станет бытием, воскрешением, вечностью.

3

«Он был совершенно раздавлен», - вспоминал лет через двадцать последний свидетель, верный друг Эрика с одного из пяти континентов, держащегося на чем угодно, кроме ковбоев. Он опоздал в тот день, на несколько минут разминулся с Эриком и застал в палате одного Константина, склонившегося над постелью и над тем, что лежало в постели. «Жаль, что меня не было рядом. Мне кажется, Константин не годился для этого», - не годился для смерти, не умел совладать с ней, а может, никогда и не видел ее так близко. И каким он казался теперь опоздавшему бедному другу, выпрямляясь и улыбаясь измученно, каким он не казался, а был - отвратительным или жалким, циничным, лживым, совершенно раздавленным, окончательно сломленным? Но друг не читал Катулла, а если и читал когда-то, то все равно не вспомнил - до Катулла ли тут, до стихов ли и до латыни, - и шагнул к Эрику, закрыл ему глаза и поправил одеяло, как живому, сохраняя исчезающее тепло. И сказал Константину - негромко, брезгливо от горя:  
\- Возьми себя в руки. Ты сам виноват, надо было позвать меня.  
\- Чтобы он умер в одиночестве? - спросил Константин.  
\- Он и так умер в одиночестве.  
Что это - ревность или зависть к удачливому любовнику, сорвавшему последний вздох, как поцелуй, к проклятому Константину, о котором все говорили: «И что Эрик в нем нашел, это же пустышка, тщеславный тип, может, с талантом, но без сердца», к бессердечному Константину, слагаемому, не изменившему своего места. Что это - грусть, возможно, грусть, напев, знакомый наизусть, он повторяется... тут уж надо дочитать до конца, хотя лучше бы просто молчать: и пусть, пусть повторится впредь. Как трудны отношения друзей и возлюбленных, окруживших одного человека, как холодно и зорко глядят они, подмечая все изъяны, и говорят потом, пожимая плечами: «Не понимаю, как он может его любить? Не понимаю, как может с нею дружить? Не понимаю, нет, решительно не понимаю». Прекрасная необъяснимость привязанностей ускользает от них, ничего им не растолкуешь, не стоит и начинать, легче всего - не сводить их вместе, приглашая в разные комнаты. Но они в конце концов сойдутся вместе, они уже сошлись - в больничной палате, над теплым и мертвым телом, и теперь им нечего делить, а они все равно делят, как будто Эрик может открыть силой закрытые глаза и сказать, кто ему дороже, кого он любит - непременно кого-то одного.  
Как бессмысленен, как трогателен этот удар-укор: «Он умер в одиночестве, без меня, а от тебя никакого толку, если б я был с ним, он бы не умер, он бы умер легче, и я бы не смел улыбаться так, как улыбаешься ты, я не оскорбил бы его такой улыбкой». Слишком много эмоций вбито в подтекст, и пружины торчат, прорывая текстуальную, подтекстуальную ткань; «ты недостаточно его любил» - вот главное обвинение, по нему и осудят, и засудят, и приговорят, попробуй-ка докажи, что любил достаточно, посмотрим, кто тебе поверит. Нет, не ревность, больнее ревности, и не вражда, тоньше вражды, это отчаяние, проглоченный вопль: «Зачем ты так любил Эрика и все равно не спас, зачем ты ему был нужен, если ты не сумел его спасти!» - и зачем я сам был нужен, зачем все мои лекарства и знания, если я тоже не спас Эрика, я не лучше тебя, я тоже беспомощен и раздавлен, я не понимаю, что делать.  
\- Он задыхался?  
\- Нет, он спал.  
\- Он очень мучился?  
\- Нет, - повторил Константин, - он спал.  
Они постояли еще немного, глядя на Эрика: он соединял их до сих пор, как при жизни, но не примирял, потому что они были непримиримы, не утешал, потому что чувствовал даже сейчас, умерев, что они безутешны. Как хорошо было бы отвернуться от кровати, обняться, простить друг другу все, чтобы Эрик мог спокойно оставить их, как хорошо было бы пообещать вслух: не бойся, иди, мы проследим за всем и за собою тоже, мы будем очень осторожны и очень вежливы, мы не поссоримся сейчас же, мы никогда не поссоримся. Но они молчали и смотрели, как меняется лицо Эрика, как он превращается - постепенно и неостановимо - тоже превращается в недействительность, в неживую материю, которую и не назовешь по имени: разве это Эрик? вздор, вы ошиблись, Эрик вовсе не такой, это не он.  
Потом Константин наклонился снова и поцеловал в губы то, что уже почти не было Эриком, остывающую оболочку, и не почувствовал ни трупного вкуса, ни запаха гнили: еще слишком рано, умирание только закончилось, а разложение пока не началось; он попал в промежуток между физиологическими процессами, прикоснулся губами к прорехе в материи, словно к надорванному савану. Он прощался с оболочкой, не надеясь когда-нибудь встретиться с душой: не оттого, что не верил в посмертие для Эрика, но оттого, что верил в свое исчезновение, в полное уничтожение себя самого, и хотел исчезнуть, когда-нибудь или прямо сейчас перестать быть. Ощущал ли он болезнь в своей крови, знал ли, что носит в себе вирус, - или не было тогда еще ни вируса, ни предчувствия, лишь огромная усталость, да отстукивающее в висках, мигренное бормотание: «не могу жить без него, не могу жить без него, не смею жить без него»; невозможность внутренняя становилась внешней невозможностью, и один запрет - на продолжение жизни - вступал в силу и обжалованию не подлежал, а другой запрет - на инфекцию - снимался, чтоб сохранить равновесие. Он должен был умереть - пусть не сразу, через два или три года, помучавшись напоследок, но он должен был умереть, не дотянув не то что до следующего века - даже до следующего десятилетия, остаться в восьмидесятых - строчкой в списке «жертвы СПИДа», одним из многих, затеряться среди имен. Не на что жаловаться, это недурная компания - пусть и без шведских перчаток, его отправили бы в подходящий раздел, как в клетку, в балетное гетто, прикололи бы булавочкой к картону: теперь вас не забудут, хотя забудут все-таки, но нужно различать забвение и забвение, и как всегда бывает с любовниками знаменитостей - вспомнят вас, когда вспомнят Эрика, напишут несколько слов, а то и несколько строчек о том, что Эрик жил с вами, красивым танцовщиком и хореографом, и это будет его последняя услуга вам, Константин, чтоб не сказать - последняя нежность.  
Каким он был, Константин, в тот поразительно теплый, противоестественно теплый день, первого апреля восемьдесят шестого года, в Торонто, каким он был - едва ли красивым, и странно требовать от него красоты, потому что благообразие и достоинство достаются тем, кто умирает, а провожающие плачут, уродливо раскрывая рты, нарушая прелестную неподвижность линий. Вот они, провожающие, и стояли вдвоем: любовник Эрика и друг Эрика, но не плакали и ничего не говорили, что тут скажешь, не заводить же ссору над мертвым, ссорой его не воскресить. Небо поднималось все выше и выше, очень чистое небо, чуть-чуть припудренное - не облаками, а самолетной пыльцой, и Константин думал, наверно, что надо будет заказать билет и съездить куда-то, в Данию, да, непременно туда съездить и все уладить, или вовсе ничего не думал, потому что нечего было улаживать, ни в Дании, ни в Канаде, ни в мире, все рассыпалось, и солнце било в окно. Санитары вошли тихонько и накрыли тело простыней, унесли прочь вдвоем - без усилий, с привычною легкостью. Так завершался балет, тотентанц для тотентрэгеров - в полном беззвучии, без волчков и эоловых арф; со сцены убирали все лишнее и гасили свет посередине дня, создавая слепящую тьму. На опустевшей кровати больше не было Эрика: ни волоска, ни вздоха, лишь последний пузырек кислорода в баллоне, лишь капелька крови на выдернутой из вены игле. Константин взял ее и воткнул в запястье, подержал несколько секунд, чтобы кровь смешалась, ввел Эрика в себя, сопрягая эрос с танатосом, смерть с сексом, и вспомнил, как месяц назад, чуть меньше месяца, не первого марта, а, кажется, пятого, они уснули вдвоем, обнявшись. В тающем снеге проступала земля, черные пятна в легких на ренгтеновских снимках, и ночи были по-зимнему холодны; они мерзли под одеялом и прижимались друг к другу, грея губы поцелуями, играя в зеркала: отражения множились в глазах и на стенах, и тени обещали бессмертие до утра - уничтожишь одну, появятся новые, и процесс этот бесконечен. Эрик пробормотал, засыпая: «Помпейские любовники под пеплом. Не обнимай меня так крепко, дышать нечем», - а он ответил: «Пляска смерти, любовь скелетов», - и понял, что Эрик скоро умрет. Никто не обнимал Константина, но дышать все равно было нечем; он крепче сжал иглу и тут же выпустил из пальцев, чем крепче сжимаешь, тем быстрее утратишь, все повторялось по тристан-изольдовскому порядку: mir erkoren, mir verloren, и ворон хрипло звал свою воронью эвридику.  
\- Очень глупо, - сказал друг Эрика (пора бы открыть его имя: его звали Леннарт). - Так можно черт знает чем заразиться.  
\- Может быть, я хочу заразиться черт знает чем.  
\- У Эрика был СПИД?  
\- Я не знаю. Какая разница? По-моему, он не проверялся. Он знал, что умрет не от СПИДа.  
\- Ты рискуешь. Если он все-таки был инфицирован...  
\- Значит, я заразился уже давно, - раздраженно ответил Константин. - Мы не предохранялись.  
\- Извини. Я думал, вы давно уже не спите вместе.  
\- Да, десять лет. Все так думали, я уверен. И ждали, когда Эрик меня бросит.  
\- Вот он и бросил.  
\- Да. Ну что, ты доволен?  
Леннарт покачал головой: цена слишком высока, нечему радоваться, лучше бы он бросил тебя, а сам остался жить, лучше бы он бросил тебя, а ты умер. Между вами что-то химическое, уверял Эрик, забавляясь их тихой враждою, что-то метахимическое, как метафизическое, негативное притяжение, которое хуже оттолкновения. Теперь они были близки из-за любви к Эрику - и чего бы они не отдали за то, чтоб отменить это сближение, аннулировать безвозвратно, чтоб вновь сторониться друг друга, соглашаясь спокойно: да, между нами что-то метаквазифизихимическое, неорганическое, несовместимое, и я не понимаю, Эрик, как ты можешь с ним спать, а я не понимаю, как ты можешь с ним дружить, но впрочем, это не мое дело, спи с ним, дружи с ним, мне все равно. Теперь все равно было Эрику, он устранялся и отстранялся, вытянув стывшие руки: это не мое дело, разбирайтесь сами, неужели вы не способны обойтись без меня, ведь я прекрасно обхожусь без вас, ваше отсутствие не тревожит меня и не оживляет, а мое отсутствие не сделает большой дыры в пейзаже, вернее, в вашем существовании, чтобы не цитировать дословно, и со временем мох затянет эту пробоину, эту промоину, рана закроется, вы оба меня забудете, вам придется меня забыть.  
За дверью звучали шаги и голоса, тишина отступала - или тишины вовсе никогда не было, но Константину, завороженному агонией, казалось, что мир молчит, что сквозь стены не пробивается ни слова, ни вздоха. Или это дыхание Эрика заглушало все, превращаясь вдруг в музыку, во что-то поразительное и прекрасное, что-то живое посреди умирания? Неужели их так и оставили вдвоем: одного - отходить, второго - отпускать; неужели никто не поспешил к ним, когда «началось», хоть нечем и нечему было помочь, и даже страдания не стоило уменьшать - потому что он уже не страдал, он уже ничего не чувствовал. Ему позволили умереть без посторонних, потому что - смотрите выше, там все объяснили - расставание с телом есть занятие интимное, при любовнике можно прекращаться, уничтожаться, не испытывая стыда, а при враче неудобно, неловко. Как у себя дома, как в Гентофте, как на Ибице, пятнадцать лет подряд в любом году с семьдесят первого по восемьдесят шестой, в гостиницах, в арендованных квартирах, в холодных спальнях, в аэропортовских залах ожидания, они сидели вдвоем, держась за руки, и рейс задерживали, но не отменяли, а они попрощались заранее и молчали, не зная, что еще сказать, чем заполнить расширяющуюся пустоту. Но без четверти три Эрик ушел, бросив Константина и свою скорлупу: ничего внутри, стереть бы ее, как кривую карандашную линию, потому что Эрика больше нет, и бессмысленно прикасаться к тому, что когда-то Эриком было, прикосновения его не вернут, сколько ни вталкивай дыхание в раскрытые губы, он не вздохнет в ответ, не шевельнется.  
\- Как жаль, что мы не выносим друг друга. Я хотел бы любить тебя ради Эрика, но я не могу.  
\- Тем лучше, еще чего не хватало - любить меня ради Эрика. Ему было все равно, что ты обо мне думаешь. Что вы все обо мне думаете.  
\- Мне кажется, теперь тебя будут больше уважать. Ты окружен чем-то... чем-то черным, вдовьей вуалью, и эта вуаль вызывает почтение.  
\- Еще хуже, уважать меня за то, что я овдовел. А если я посмею снять траур, меня опять возненавидят, и посильнее, чем раньше.  
\- А ты захочешь снять траур?  
\- Я хочу уехать отсюда, Леннарт, - просто сказал Константин. - Я не знаю, как я выдержу все это: кремацию, нотариусов, наследство, жизнь потом. Лучше всего уехать или наглотаться таблеток, и вернуться, когда все пройдет. Хотя я не знаю, можно ли вернуться после таблеток.  
\- Хочешь, я выпишу тебе успокоительное? И пусть кто-нибудь поживет с тобой несколько дней, тебе нельзя в таком состоянии оставаться одному.  
\- Как жаль, что ты не сказал этого раньше Эрику, - что мне нельзя в таком состоянии оставаться одному. Наверно, он бы тебя послушал и не умер.  
\- Перестань, - попросил Леннарт. - Мне тоже, знаешь ли, очень больно.  
Они вышли вдвоем из палаты, по белой лестнице спустились вниз и глотнули согретого воздуха, шагнули на траву. Как быстро наступила весна, что-то было в ней от смерти, не отменить ее, не отогнать: в тепле неуютно, а трава зеленеет чересчур ярко, убавить бы этот зеленый цвет. Но деревья, фонари и дома дрожали и размывались, как в акварели, мир вокруг утрачивал неподвижность, сдвигался прочь, нарушая собственные границы. Новый год начинался сегодня, первого апреля, а не первого января, обещая какое-то продолжение, «как будто жизнь качнется вправо, качнувшись влево», но не стоило верить ему и загадывать надолго. Константин оглянулся, надеясь ли увидеть Эрика в окне, за раздвинутыми занавесками, с черным небом у него за спиною, внутри стен, а не снаружи, и подумал, что тоже умрет в этой больнице, в озлоблении и одиночестве, но без сожалений, никого не узнавая, притворяясь, что никого не узнает. И очень хорошо, и совсем не страшно, пусть это случится скорее, он выжат досуха, обескровлен; землю рыли проснувшиеся дождевые черви, маленькие навзикаи играли в мяч, мой Телемак, троянская война окончена, кто победил - не помню. Как быстро отдалялся, отчуждался город, словно один Эрик приближал его и смирял; теперь надо было идти наугад по незнакомым улицам и спрашивать: где я и где живу? Это потрясение, это сотрясение земли и души, завтра вы все вспомните - и кто вы такой, и где живете, и кто победил в троянской войне, но мы, не зная, предположим, что все-таки тогда победили греки, вы тоже грек, и часть победы принадлежит вам по праву, хоть с тех пор минули века. Нет никакого утешения, и не может быть, чтобы утешиться - надо верить в новую встречу, в аид, чистилище, ад, газельи райские парки с подстриженными кустами, с фонтанами, с гротами и лабиринтами; надо верить в любое продолжение, в неизвестно какие берега за рекой, в перевозчика, в ангела с длинною дудкой. А он если и верил - то в ничто (это лучше, чем ни во что), в обрыв связей: ты больше меня никогда не увидишь, голоса моего не услышишь, все кончено между нами; в любовную ссору без примирения: что случилось с вами, у вас? ничего не случилось, просто мы поссорились насмерть.  
Константин на ходу достал сигареты из кармана, закурил и почувствовал запах Эрика, и протянул руку, прикасаясь к теплой тени, к тени Эрика, следующей за ним, закрывающей его собственную тень. Еще вчера он шел по этой улице, по этому пути - от больницы домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, и хоть несколько часов отдохнуть (но с чего ему отдыхать, он не уставал, он всего лишь сидел рядом с умирающим - легкая работа, умирать гораздо тяжелее, поменяйтесь местами и узнаете сами); еще вчера он шел мимо тех же деревьев, фонарей, светофоров и знал, что скоро вернется к живому Эрику - не сомневаясь ни на секунду, что Эрик дождется его, будет жив, сколько бы ни твердили врачи: это безнадежно, необратимо, больше ничего нельзя сделать, поспешите, он скоро умрет. Какой вздор, думал Константин - не сегодня, а сутки назад, - разве они не понимают, что Эрик не может умереть без меня, и тем более не может умереть - со мной, он попросту никогда не умрет, о нем еще напишут статьи - в кои-то веки не в балетных, а в медицинских журналах. Восхитительный пример исцеления или даже бессмертия: пчелы не улетели, всадник не ускакал, поврежденные ткани восстановились сами собою, зарубцевались, как рубцуются каверны; восхитительный пример исключения из общих правил: потому что мир мыслим без всех, кроме Эрика, и в интересах этого мира - добиться отсрочки или отмены, как-нибудь все уладить и устроить так, чтобы Эрик жил. Неужели это так сложно, неужели врачи говорят правду: «безнадежно, необратимо, больше ничего нельзя сделать», - пусть у кого-то другого это и вправду последняя стадия, последние дни и часы, но с Эриком этого не может быть, Эрик не способен умереть, смешно и оскорбительно предполагать, что он на это способен. Но сутки спустя Константин шел от больницы домой, вместе с Леннартом и с двумя тенями вместо привычной одной, а Эрик, наверно, уже лежал в морге, на столе, а не в гробу, под длинною простыней, которая совсем не грела, не могла его согреть. Да что же это такое, нельзя его там оставлять, он замерзнет, у него и так слабые легкие. Ну, полно вам, Константин, что вы беспокоитесь, у него не слабые легкие, у него теперь вовсе нет легких, и не о чем волноваться.  
Эрик умер, и эти два слова передавали по телефонам, телетайпам и факсам, вписывали в телеграммы, вставляли в заголовки грядущих газет - с прибавлением третьего слова, уточняющей фамилии, потому что даже с элиминацией этого Эрика на свете оставались другие Эрики, еще живые, нечего их раньше времени хоронить; вы слышали, повторяли в королевском датском, американском балетном, нью-йоркском городском, шведском, лондонском, австралийском, парижском, во всех театрах, где он когда-то танцевал, репетировал, давал классы, во всех театрах, где он никогда не бывал, но проезжал мимо, заглядывал случайно, дружил с кем-то «оттуда», с кем-то, кто вырывался или не вырывался из-за противопожарного занавеса; вы слышали, повторяли теперь здесь и там, на двух полюсах биполярного расстроенного мира, что случилось сегодня? А что же сегодня случилось, что? Нет, не война, и до взрыва на четвертом энергоблоке еще три недели, чуть больше, двадцать пять дней, если говорить точно, и танки не въехали снова ни в Чехословакию, ни в Афганистан, ни в океан, чтобы пройти по дну, все спокойно, как показывает барометр, великая тишь и великая гладь. Нет, ничего страшного, не бойтесь, не хватайтесь за сердце и за стену, полно вам, все в порядке, сегодня ничего не случилось. Все в порядке, но Эрик умер.  
Стремительно, безмятежно, скоропостижно, много наречий можно прицепить к этому «умер», но что ни напиши, все сгодится, и никто не потребует опровержения в следующем номере. Константин и Леннарт двигались по городской карте, измеряя расстояние между пунктами _а_ и _б_ , а сияние смерти Эрика опережало их, разрастаясь, как купол или атомный гриб. Все свершалось помимо них, без усилий, не нужно было куда-то звонить, кому-то рассказывать, кого-то с прискорбием извещать, все уже знали или узнавали сейчас, пока Константин и Леннарт пересекали улицу за улицей, все понимали, что это значит, и одни начинали плакать, а другие спрашивали деловито: что с похоронами? что с наследниками? кто займет его место? кто получит его переписку и книги? кому направлять соболезнования - сестрам, друзьям, партнеру, в Копенгаген, в Париж или в Торонто, Элмер-авеню девяносто девять? и самое главное, господа, как сказать в некрологе о тех, кто остался после него, и о ком сказать, если нет ни жены, ни детей, разве что перечислить всех племянников и племянниц, вспомнить сестер или хоть одну сестру (а сколько их всего, кстати, и все ли они еще живы?), назвать кого-нибудь, а то решат, что после него никого не осталось. Хорошо бы написать попросту: «He is survived by his long-time partner, Constantin Patsalas», приличная формула - и прекрасно звучит по-английски, а другие языки нас не интересуют; но вот беда - он поспешил умереть, ему бы протянуть лет десять - и он получил бы некролог по новому образцу, без умолчаний и купюр, но он не дотянул, умер, а нам теперь изворачиваться и выдумывать, кто его пережил (в буквальном переводе): да все пережили, их не сосчитать.  
На перекрестке они распрощались - или, вернее, стали прощаться, отдаляя завершение действия: еще несколько минут постоять вместе, утешаясь неодиночеством - хотя им и нельзя утешиться, они были слишком несчастны. И нельзя идти так, будто им по пути; они поворачивали в разные стороны, удаляясь друг от друга: не провожай меня, я справлюсь сам, не волнуйся обо мне, я не заблужусь, я возьму такси. Пешком не добраться до Элмер-авеню девяносто девять, до гостиницы, впрочем, тоже, легче сразу взять такси, назвать адрес и закрыть глаза: везите куда хотите и сколько хотите, мне все равно, мне кажется, я еду в аэропорт, в шесть часов рейс на Мадрид, и я успеваю, я прилечу в Мадрид и пересяду на самолет до Ибицы, и на Ибице меня встретит Эрик, как всегда встречал, мой друг Эрик, мой любовник Эрик, посмуглевший от солнца, с выгоревшими добела волосами; докурив одну сигарету, он вытащит другую и протянет мне пачку, и спросит, хорошо ли я долетел, а потом добавит: «Представь себе, я слышал сегодня по радио, будто я умер. И даже подумал, что раз я умер, то не стоит тебя встречать, но потом все-таки решил приехать. Может быть, это вообще ошибка, и я еще жив». А если и не ошибка - это ничего, это неважно, даже лучше, не придется выступать с опровержением: умер и умер, оставьте его в покое, оставьте нас в покое, мы очень устали, нам обоим - и мне, и ему - надо отдохнуть.  
Леннарт протянул ему руку; вот и все, никакой Ибицы, она погрузилась в море, лишь верхушки олив торчат из воды, и туда не вернуться, как и в минувший день к живому Эрику, остров - то же вчера, и сладко вздыхать о его недостижимости: хотел бы я оказаться там снова, чтобы Эрик встретил меня! Леннарт протянул руку: как сказано выше, им в разные стороны, не стоять же до сумерек посреди тротуара, пока прохожие огибают их справа и слева, как зараженных - может быть, они правы, и Константин уже заражен, беззащитен в своей болезни. Но через рукопожатия СПИД не передается, никогда не передавался; Леннарт шагнул к нему ближе, но не посмел обнять, есть же какие-то границы, и очень глупо обниматься на улице, у всех на виду.  
\- Мне хочется сказать тебе, как чужому: мне очень жаль, мои соболезнования.  
\- Скажи это, - отозвался Константин, - я чужой, и в этом нет ничего особенного. Мы оба чужие, хочешь, я скажу первым? Мне очень жаль, Леннарт, мои соболезнования.  
\- По-моему, ты сейчас заплачешь.  
\- По-моему, нет. Если заплачу, предположим, что это аллергия на раннюю весну. Или насморк. Такой же бронхит, как у Эрика, знаешь, он всем говорил зимой, что у него просто бронхит.  
\- Хочешь, я провожу тебя домой? - спросил Леннарт. - Ты ведь не станешь в самом деле глотать таблетки, правда?  
\- Не стану, не беспокойся. Да у меня и нет никаких таблеток, я просто лягу спать. Хочешь со мной?  
\- Предлагаешь мне секс?  
\- Нет, только сон. Наверно, я бы мог предложить тебе секс, но не сейчас, а после похорон. Знаю, что ты не интересуешься, и я тоже не интересуюсь тобой, но мне кажется, тогда я захотел бы с тобой переспать.  
\- Почему именно со мной? Потому что я знал Эрика?  
\- Нет, не поэтому, не могу же я спать со всеми, кто его знал. Ты был тут, с ним, и мне кажется, если б я лег с тобой в постель, я бы сумел... почувствовать Эрика. Попрощаться с ним.  
\- Я думаю, ты бы впал в истерику, не успев толком раздеться.  
\- Мне кажется, я уже в истерике. Можно не раздеваться, прощай.  
\- Я думаю, мы еще увидимся.  
\- Я думаю, да. Прощай на всякий случай, мало ли что.  
Потеряв любовника, поверишь в собственную хрупкость, в собственную смертность: сегодня он, завтра я, мало ли что. Переспав после похорон с кем-то третьим, совсем загрустишь: ни воскрешения, ни замещения, а этот третий дурен и неловок, его не возбудить и самому не возбудиться; вернее было бы – «не переспав», проще сразу предложить не секс, только сон, физически не изменяя тому, кто уже безразличен к физическому, проще ничего не предлагать, ничего не чувствовать, но анестезия - это слишком сильное средство, и к тому же опасное, так легко ошибиться с дозой. Он солгал, ему не нужен был ни Леннарт, ни кто угодно, знакомый или незнакомый, чтобы ощутить Эрика рядом; добравшись до постели, он знал, что Эрик уже лежит и ждет его, читая что-то, должно быть - невышедшую, несочиненную еще _Fondamenta degli incurabili_ , по-английски, разумеется, и отмеченную «водяной маркой» вместо ISBN. Очки остались в больнице, но Эрик теперь видел прекрасно и без очков, перелистывал страницу за страницей, один исцеленный из всех неисцелимых, и не торопил Константина, не просил скорее погасить свет. Ты ложишься или нет? Если нет, я еще почитаю, мне кажется, я очень давно ничего не читал, чуть с ума не сошел без книг. Теперь я знаю, как свести тебя с ума, ты проговорился, я запомню. Ты сам виноват, я же предлагал почитать тебе вслух, а ты не хотел, потому что я мешал тебе умирать. Как хорошо, что ты вернулся, я больше не буду мешать тебе, а ты не умирай, договорились? Я только поцелую тебя на ночь и усну, и ты тоже спи, не читай до утра. Как легко звучали эти слова, как спокойно шелестели страницы, и непогашенный свет падал наискосок, пересекая и рассекая лицо Эрика, ладонь и одну главу из сорока девяти, все, что было выбрано случайно, озарено наугад - и лицо, и ладонь, и параллелограмм текста. Константину казалось, что он тоже видит отдельные строки, сухие и черные на белой бумаге, они проступали яснее всего и четче, как под стеклом. Наверно, это была последняя глава, последняя страница, но месяц и год расплывались, и как он ни вглядывался, он не мог разобрать, когда это будет написано, и не знал, что это будет написано уже после него. И все-таки время создания, энциклопедический факт, утрачивало важность, еще не попав в энциклопедию, и Эрик не закрывал книгу, будто хотел, чтобы Константин прочитал то, что не успеет прочитать, до чего не доживет; после смерти будущее и прошлое становились равновеликими, и события, и отпечатки событий свободно летали туда-сюда в бесконечной и безграничной зоне: неважно, когда все это было и будет, это есть сейчас, читай и не бойся. Что с тобою, спросил Эрик, ты улыбаешься, но в глазах у тебя стоят слезы, а одна слеза уже ползет по щеке, что с тобой, скажи мне. И от этой «слезы», «the tear», развилось по спирали все остальное: «...слеза... есть результат вычитания большего из меньшего: красоты из человека. То же верно и для любви, ибо любовь больше того, кто любит». Константин произнес это вслух, глядя на разглаженную простыню, как на бумагу, и объяснил: я люблю тебя, и мне кажется, ты слышишь и видишь меня, и сейчас мне ответишь. Свет падал наискосок, на нетронутую половину кровати, на расправленное одеяло и каменную подушку, свет стирал и Эрика, и книгу, оставляя Константину самое бессмысленное чувство в мире - любовь к умершему, к тому, кто перестал существовать. Нельзя так любить, это опасно, это против правил - любить умершего и не делать скидки на его смерть, ничего ему не прощать; это нечестно, наконец, ведь он все равно не ответит. Но Константин повторил, что любовь больше того, кто любит, и почувствовал, что умаляется, что постепенно исчезает, потому что любовь к Эрику поднимается, словно высокая вода, и подступает к груди, к плечам, к горлу и к подбородку, закрывает его с головой. Это было его утешение, это была его смерть или репетиция смерти, что-то действующее лучше таблеток, лучше секса, мгновенное забвение, сладкий гуд-трип. Что будет потом, не все ли равно, потом ничего не будет, пока вода не схлынет, пока не оголится влажная мостовая, по которой можно идти просто так, а не с ума. И Константин уснул, не раздеваясь, расслышав сквозь сон, как Эрик читает: «Но я полагаю, что можно говорить о верности, если возвращаешься в место любви, год за годом, в несезон, без всяких гарантий ответной любви», - и эта короткая, но и несоразмерно длинная цитата убаюкала его еще крепче; Константин уснул, зная, что очнется, вернется в место любви, в несезон, точно по прочитанному, без всяких гарантий ответной любви.

4

Панихиды не будет, писали в газетах, только кремация, вход ограничен, просьба отнестись с пониманием. Пусть все свершится быстро и скромно: обычная церемония, поменьше слез и похвал, телу уже все безразлично, а окружающим неловко, подумают, что попали не туда. И пожалуйста, не вздумайте зачитывать скорбно-скорбящие телеграммы, это еще хуже юбилейных адресов, можно сгореть со стыда прямо в гробу на столе, не дожидаясь путешествия в печь; не тяните, отделайтесь поскорее - и по домам, тут больше ничего нет, и я вас не слышу, или очень искусно притворяюсь оглохшим. Весна не отступала, и радиодикторы осторожно удивлялись раннему теплу: как бы не ударили заморозки в мае, как бы не выпал снег, когда все уже о снеге забудут. В садике у крематория стояли съехавшиеся гости, курили и грелись на солнце, и болтали, не торопясь заходить внутрь. Еще не готово, едва-едва дали первый звонок, и за дверями, как за кулисами, все прихорашиваются и суетятся, и сам Эрик, быть может, в последний раз поправляет костюм и грим, прежде чем лечь и закрыть глаза, стать мертвым, как и положено по роли. И Константин курил на улице, будто исключенный из состава, но в последний момент введенный в спектакль, и вновь чувствовал, что его пальцы пахнут Эриком, сигаретами Эрика. Все устраивалось без него, все продолжало вертеться; он был еще одним гостем, и только, бездельным, почти безучастным: от вас ничего не требуется, пустяки, и без подготовки сыграете, ну, приедете, постоите в стороне, попрощаетесь, говорить ничего не надо, плакать тоже, а если вам начнут выражать соболезнования - кивайте и благодарите, и не показывайте, что вас с кем-то перепутали. Разберетесь по ходу дела, научитесь, это несложно, с вашим-то сценическим опытом; вот он и учился, оправдывал опыт, не участвуя, но присутствуя, создавая толпу и свиту, и благодарил, когда ему говорили мимоходом, будто обознавшись: «Соболезнуем вам, соболезнуем вам».  
Хоть бы кто-нибудь спросил удивленно: «А вы-то что тут делаете, разве вы знали покойного?» - чтобы он ответил в тон, так же удивленно: «А разве это не Эрик умер?» - и чтобы Эрик, услышав свое имя, обернулся и заметил, что слухи, как водится, сильно преувеличены, а он сам жив и всех еще переживет, и зря Константин рассчитывает на наследство и надеется его похоронить, нечего-нечего, не дождется. И эта мгновенная фантазия была так ярка и ясна, что Константин задохнулся и увидел Эрика в той же толпе, в той же свите, - и потерял, едва увидев. Или это мелькнул не сам Эрик, а лишь его тень, отпечатанная на стене, на всех стенах, по чужой, не предсмертной, но тюремной просьбе: «сохрани мою тень, не могу объяснить, извини, это нужно теперь»; или Константин на секунду спрыгнул с ума, еще ничем не заразившись, но пробуя, как это будет - когда он совсем свихнется, обезумеет необратимо. Вероника в черном костюме подошла к нему и молча обняла, - нет границ, и она не Леннарт, здесь нечего стыдиться объятий, - и он обнял ее в ответ, на секунду уткнулся лицом в ее плечо. Пожалей меня, а я пожалею тебя в ответ, мне так плохо, мне хуже, чем тебе, хоть я знаю, что стыдно мериться страданием. Она положила ладонь ему на затылок, погладила по голове, как гладил Эрик; теперь все движения, все жесты напоминали ему об Эрике: так Эрик прикасался, так оборачивался, так легко шагал и так не глядел ни на кого, замыкаясь в себе и не мучаясь в этой замкнутости, в отъединенности от всех - и от Константина. И теперь Константин подражал ему, отгораживаясь и отъединяясь от всех, кто стоял вокруг, от всех, кто подходил ближе: действительно легче, и совсем не ощущается боль - ни своя, ни чужая, и можно не думать об Эрике или хотя бы пытаться не думать о нем.  
\- Ты похожа на вдову. У тебя глаза красные, ты плакала?  
\- Всю ночь. Начала с вечера и не могла остановиться, никогда не думала, что могу вот так. Ты не плакал?  
\- Нет, я спал. Наверно, это значит, что я не горюю об Эрике.  
\- Нет, - сказала Вероника, - это значит, что ты еще не понимаешь, что Эрика больше нет. И я боюсь, что потом тебе будет очень больно. Если захочешь поговорить, звони мне в любое время. Можно даже ночью.  
\- Ты же не станешь плакать каждую ночь, я тебя разбужу.  
\- Я переживу.  
\- А я не переживу. Хотя сейчас мне и не хочется это переживать. И вообще жить.  
Но это пройдет, не волнуйся. Он прикоснулся губами к ее щеке, не целуя, и повторил: это пройдет, я не умру. Ему заранее прощали неспособность жить без Эрика, готовили объяснения на всякий случай: видите ли, он был очень хрупок, бедный Константин, он принял все слишком к сердцу, и сердце у него сдало, нервы лопнули, он не вынес, или - это не исключено, - или понял, что ничего не стоит один, или случайно сорвался, спонтанно, знаете, как это бывает - когда бросаются под колеса или с моста, не раздумывая, не оставляя записки, потому что вдруг подвернулись эти колеса и этот мост. Нет, конечно, это не самоубийство: несчастный случай, соскользнувшая рука, потерянное равновесие, он еще и успел пожалеть, он еще захотел жить - да, без Эрика, но тут же перестал и хотеть, и жить, опрокинувшись на дорогу или в холодную воду. «Бедный Константин, - это произнесли вслух, у него за спиной, - не забудьте, пожалуйста, что вы пока не самоубийца, сегодня хоронят не вас, что за гадкая манера - отвлекать внимание на себя, будьте скромнее, скромнее, не вздумайте плакать». Он один услышал этот голос и отступил назад, прочь от Вероники, и подумал: как неловко, все вокруг в черном, а я в чем-то сером, отчего я заранее не припас ничего потемнее, я же знал, что понадобится, что все к этому идет. Ничего он не знал, он сопротивлялся, как мог, чтобы заклясть смерть: не думай о ней, и она исчезнет одна, никого с собой не прихватит, не бойся ее, и она сама испугается; а если убрать суеверия - окажется, что все гораздо проще: нет времени, чтобы бегать по магазинам и искать что-то черное, что-то траурное, и нельзя отойти от Эрика, а потом уже все безразлично, потом уже все равно, в чем его провожать, ни от одного цвета он не воскреснет. И вот пожалуйста - он стоял в своем сером, пока все были в черном, и его шею обвивала нитка бус, унаследованных или украденных у Эрика, а в его взъерошенных, неостриженных волосах проступала седина; что же вы как битник, как хиппи, как панк, кто там еще сейчас в моде, что же вы как молодой, вы бы еще в джинсах сюда явились. У тебя белеют волосы, сказал Эрик несколько дней назад, ты выйдешь отсюда совсем седым, как из тюрьмы или с потонувшего корабля. А он ответил: ерунда, подумаешь, выгорели немного, ничего страшного, там солнце похоже на известь или на проявитель, полежишь в нем и превращаешься в собственный негатив, не сравнить ни с Ибицей, ни с моими каменными островами, это солнце из другой системы, я тебе его покажу, когда мы выйдем отсюда вдвоем, непременно выйдем отсюда живыми.  
Кому ты лжешь, зло и беспомощно допытывался Леннарт, кого ты хочешь обмануть: Эрика, меня, себя самого? Прекрати это, пойми же - он умирает, он не выздоровеет, не смей притворяться, что он может выздороветь, это безнравственно, ты его только мучаешь, господи, хоть бы он запретил тебя пускать. На похоронах будешь веселиться, а сейчас не смей, и не говори, что он выйдет отсюда, он не выйдет, его вынесут, и он это знает, и ты это знаешь, замолчи, перестань его мучить. Легче было умирающему Эрику, он не участвовал в их ссорах, отчаяние его не касалось; он не обманывался, но улыбался сухо, пока мог улыбаться, и утешал Константина: не бойся, я знаю уже давно, лги мне и дальше, притворяйся, у тебя хорошо получается, я знал наверняка уже зимой, а догадывался и раньше, что умираю, и поверь, это вовсе не так страшно, вам с Леннартом гораздо страшнее, чем мне. Но ведь есть же какие-то средства, Леннарт привез лекарства, и что-то еще можно сделать, ведь других лечат, других спасают, почему тебя нельзя? Потому что нельзя, мой милый, не положено, как говорится, богом устроено, чтобы деревья не врастали в небо и чтобы с четвертой стадией долго не жили, а у меня четвертая стадия, если ты позабыл, и я хочу скорее покончить с собой - так и быть, без самоубийства, просто разделаться со своим телом и не очень долго страдать, вообще не страдать, сделай мне укол морфия или морфея, у тебя легкая рука. Если ты немного увеличишь дозу, я усну и едва ли проснусь, я ни на что не намекаю, но подумай об этом, пока никто нас не видит, это так удобно - допустить ошибку, ввести раствор посильнее, вспомни свои уроки химии и возьми шприц, не бойся, мне не будет больно, это тебе будет больно, а я ничего не почувствую.  
Нет, вздор, так недолго и поверить, что он и вправду убил Эрика, а поверив - объявить в газетах: хореограф убил художественного руководителя, любовник убил любовника, и не из-за денег, не из-за искусства, а из жалости, вообразите себе, не вынес страданий - чьих страданий, своих или его? Ладно, суд разберется, кто там кого пожалел, и с дозами разберется, выяснит, как надо и как не надо - любить, умерщвлять, прятать, смешивать, лгать, колоть, что делать и что не делать, займется грамматическим разбором, все глаголы допросит и разложит на части. Господи, что я плету, подумал Константин, какой суд и какие глаголы, Эрик умер, сам умер, а я ни при чем, я и уколы делать не умею. Это затмение, короткий сон или истерика; он провел рукой по лбу и перестал ощущать свое тело: в таком состоянии, пожалуй, можно даже взлететь, хоть это и неприлично. Двери распахнулись, зрителей попросили внутрь: третий звонок, займите ваши места, начинаем спектакль; лишь билеты не проверяли, пропуская всех без разбора в зал с приглушенным светом, со сценою в центре. Пожалуйста, рассаживайтесь, как хотите, вам все будет видно, бинокли вам не понадобятся, а пальто - если на вас есть пальто - можете не снимать. Вероника опять подошла к нему, и он кивнул ей: я в порядке, я все слышал, сейчас я туда войду, без бинокля и без пальто, не жди меня, я тебя догоню. Отчего бы и не войти, не его же будут сжигать, нет ничего страшного, как будто он раньше никого не хоронил. Присоединяйтесь к нам, Константин, присоединяйтесь, позвали оттуда, для вас оставили очень удобное место, мы все готовы, мы ждем только вас, идите сюда, не бойтесь.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы все в крематории смотрели на него ласково и сочувственно, ему хотелось, чтобы о нем говорили - вполголоса, прикрываясь перчатками: «А он прекрасно держится, кто бы мог подумать, что у него хватит сил», - и ему хотелось, наконец, чтоб у него хватило сил: пусть скорее захлопывают крышку, опускают гроб в печь, все уже попрощались, и незачем тянуть, он все равно не воскреснет - сам Константин, а не Эрик. Как же вы будете жить без него? - спрашивали напрямую, в лицо, без стыда и недомолвок: мы знаем, что вы жили с ним вместе, мы знали, сколько он значил для вас и как сильно вы его любили, так как же вы будете теперь жить без него, как привыкнете к его вечному отсутствию и к своему одиночеству? И Константин, улыбнувшись жалко, возненавидев себя за эту улыбку, отвечал: ничего, как-нибудь постараюсь, я же не один, у меня есть друзья, я как-нибудь выдержу, выживу, он бы и сам не хотел, чтобы я умер вместе с ним. Как жаль, что он этого не хотел, - впрочем, на такие темы нельзя говорить вслух на похоронах, это некрасиво, покойник и этого ужасно не любил, он вообще был требователен и капризен, ему не угодишь, - а все-таки как жаль, что он не хотел, чтобы я умер вместе с ним, ведь теперь я умираю вопреки его желанию, и мне стыдно, что я его не слушаюсь, и я не знаю, что скажу ему там, когда мы встретимся вновь, как объясню ему, почему пришел так рано. Утешительнее думать, что вновь не встретимся, и не надо будет ничего объяснять: столько немых теней на том свете, не найдешь ту, того, которую, которого когда-то так любил.  
\- Эрик очень любил вас. Как хорошо, что вы были с ним до конца, Константин, как трогательно, ему, конечно, было легче оттого, что вы были рядом.  
\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста, не выдумывайте. Это я очень любил Эрика. И ему нисколько не было легче, я ничем не мог ему помочь. Может быть, он вовсе не хотел, чтобы я был рядом. Может быть, ему было хуже из-за меня, откуда я знаю?  
\- Нам очень жаль, Константин.  
\- Мне тоже очень жаль. Простите. Я сам не знаю, что я говорю. Я боюсь, что ему действительно было хуже из-за меня. Я боюсь, что он умер так быстро из-за меня, из-за того, что я был рядом.  
\- Вы не виноваты, не мучайте себя. Вы не могли его спасти, но вы сделали все, чтобы он ушел спокойно.  
\- Я ничего не делал. Я только сидел рядом и держал его за руку, но он все равно ничего не чувствовал, и я не знаю, было ему спокойно или нет.  
\- Ему не было больно, это важнее всего. Он умер без боли, с достоинством, и вы были рядом, он знал, что вы с ним, что вы очень любите его. Это прекрасная смерть.  
\- Прекрасная смерть - это когда на рассвете открываешь вены в горячей ванне, а вдали поют флейты, и пахнет левкоями. Простите. Наверно, я немного не в себе, не обращайте внимания.  
Никто не обратил внимания, все были участливы и милы, все знали, что левкои в этой стране не цветут, а флейты поют с начала рабочего дня, с девяти утра и до обеда, и ни минутой дольше. Очень трудно устроить себе прекрасную смерть, легче уснуть в горячей ванне и проснуться, почти захлебнувшись в прерафаэлитском кошмаре, среди венков и проросших водорослей (ведь неизвестно, сколько лет он проспал, вода еще не остыла). Это Эрику повезло, он умер с достоинством, а Константин умрет недостойно, постыдно, не в беспамятстве, а в безумии, и если ненадолго очнется, опомнится перед самым концом, то пожалеет, крепко пожалеет, что когда-то не открыл себе вены, испугавшись крови или поленившись наточить бритву. Но будет поздно, но уже сейчас - поздно, он стоял в крематории, укрытый своим несчастьем, словно черной вуалью, вызывающей почтение - так говорил Леннарт, отчего бы ему не поверить; он стоял там - кто такой? один из друзей покойного, пожалуй, не самый близкий, есть и поближе, но самый безутешный, хоть сейчас и не время мериться безутешностью, - и не то чтобы ничего не чувствовал, но старался ничего не чувствовать, не думать о боли, а то она станет сильнее, пробьется сквозь анестезию. Мастер погребальных церемоний, министр-распорядитель в черном пиджаке, не во фраке (где теперь раздобудешь хороший фрак?), взглянул в блокнот, сверяясь с расписанием: ни речей, ни букетов, ни слез, огонь уже разожжен, пора заканчивать, граждане, освободите место для следующих похорон, огорчаться ступайте за ворота. Впрочем, такой тон был немыслим здесь, невозможен, и мастер церемоний молча нажал кнопку магнитофона, и подумал, что надо менять работу: он слишком долго играл в прощаниях, ему надоело, он очень устал.  
Константин слушал, как вместо флейт поет еще нежнее и печальнее гибкий голос, не то мужской, не то женский, ангельский и андрогинный: «Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen, я исчез для мира, он думает, должно быть, что я умер, и мне все равно, считает ли он меня мертвым, потому что я действительно умер для него, ich leb' allein in meinem Himmel, in meinem Lieben, in meinem Lied». Разбитые строчки звучали издалека, он то понимал их, то переставал понимать: исчезали и смысл, и язык, оставались лишь голос и музыка, да еще воспоминания: раз нельзя оживить человека, приходится оживлять былое с ним внутри, и смотреть сквозь стекло или зеркало, как он дышит там, и не собираясь умирать. Кто-то проговорил вполголоса: «Эрик хотел, чтобы его сожгли под эту музыку... вернее, под эту песню. Как похоже на него, не правда ли?» - и кто-то отозвался: «Да, очень похоже, спросите хоть Константина, он помнит лучше». Он помнил лучше, не смел забывать: давно, так давно он шел вечером вместе с Эриком по пустой улице, скользя на брусчатке, на мокрых опавших листьях, совсем стемнело, и моросил дождь, фонари горели тускло, в половину накала; что это был за город, что это был за год, не различить издалека, хоть стекло и прозрачно, они возвращались домой от каких-то знакомых и ссорились на ходу, задыхаясь от обиды, а не от быстрого шага. И вдруг сквозь дождь, сверху, из раскрытого ли окна или прямо с неба, протянулось так горестно и так нежно: «Ich bin der Welt abhanden gekommen, mit der ich sonst viele Zeit verdorben», - и они замолчали и дослушали вдвоем до конца, как сейчас молчал и слушал один Константин: «...in meinem Lieben, in meinem Lied» - почти как «Leid», думал Константин, и лучше бы: in meinem Leid. Все стихло, все стихли, и гроб опустили в печь; но это происходило сейчас, а тогда, на пустой улице в Гентофте, конечно, в Гентофте, Эрик взял Константина за руку и сказал: «Прекрасная музыка для похорон, то, что нужно. Особенно если не принимать всерьез. Пойдем домой, ты совсем промок, ты простудишься». Пойдем, и с чего ты взял, что ты умрешь раньше меня, и с чего ты взял, что на похоронах вообще нужна музыка? Я считаю, что мы будем жить вечно, если только не убьем друг друга, но постараемся не убить. Пойдем, а музыка прекрасна, это Малер, любимый Малер нашего века, и все подмастерья странствуют теперь, спрятав его в уокменах, залепив уши ракушками вместо воска. «Ты все перепутал, - улыбнулся Эрик, - это же Rückert-Lieder, а не Gesellen-Lieder, подмастерья тут ни при чем». Я не перепутал, я нарочно обобщил, это малеровская смесь, кусочки для дивертисмента, и никаких похорон, лучше сделать балет, подмешав немного Erde-Lieder, чтобы получилось что-то вроде МДМА, я же все-таки химик, я знаю, как синтезировать нужное вещество, но не знаю, как удержаться и не превысить дозу. «Эти твои химические наркотики - ужасная гадость». А мои химические балеты? «Они хотя бы не вызывают привыкания». Как жаль, лучше бы они были ужасной гадостью, чтобы все к ним привыкли и просили еще.  
\- Все в порядке? - спросил Леннарт.  
Константин кивнул и ответил:  
\- Все в порядке. Просто вспомнил кое-что. Как мы с Эриком обсуждали химические наркотики, ну, синтетические - экстази и все такое. Обсуждали, но не пробовали, не волнуйся.  
\- Еще не хватало, чтобы вы пробовали эту дрянь.  
\- Еще не хватало, чтобы мы эту дрянь готовили.  
\- Кто заберет урну с прахом? - спросил мастер церемоний.  
\- Не я, - сказал Константин и отступил на шаг, спрятал руки за спиной. - Я не имею права. В Данию я не поеду.  
\- Я заберу. Я-то поеду в Данию, - добавил Леннарт, - и ты зря отказываешься. Мне кажется, тебе лучше поехать, может быть, ты захочешь взять что-то из его дома на память.  
\- Чтоб меня обвинили потом в воровстве? Нет, спасибо, я не хочу, я и так его не забуду. И там все равно его больше нет, совсем нет, а кроме него, мне там никто и никогда не был рад. Незачем ехать, заканчивайте без меня. У меня здесь полно дел.  
\- Метишь на его место?  
\- Конечно. И вообще, я его отравил, разве ты не знал?  
Кто же этого не знал, сколько лет ты с ним - столько лет и твердили вокруг, что ты его изводишь, отравляешь, сводишь с ума. Не понимаю, что за вывих в тебе, какой-то скрытый изъян, порок, черт знает что такое, за что-то ведь тебя не любят, я сам тебя за что-то не люблю. Но некоторые и любили - и теперь подходили к Константину, вкладывали ему в руки цветы, как под занавес после удачной премьеры: бери, бери, Эрику они ни к чему, а тебе пригодятся, - додумать бы еще, зачем ему пригодятся срезанные и подмороженные хризантемы, розы, лилии-каллы, гиацинты, амариллисы, у него дома и ваз не хватит, чтобы их расставить, наверное, лучше взять ведро - и всю охапку туда, как попало, пусть вянут, гниют и сохнут, потом выкинуть вместе с ведром и забыть. О похоронах тоже лучше забыть, а вернее - забыться, оглушив себя не снотворными, но делами: их полно, а новые отпускают без рецепта; что ж еще делать, когда плохо и больно? работать, бежать или умирать, выбирай сам, что тебе нравится. Всем вокруг хуже, чем тебе, никто тебе не поможет; всем вокруг хуже, чем мне, повторил Константин, и мне никто и ничем не поможет, что ж, я буду работать, я всегда успею сбежать или умереть. Заберите, пожалуйста, у меня цветы, они мне совсем не нужны, увезите их в Данию вместе с урной или выбросите - вместе с урной - по дороге в аэропорт. Леннарт взял его за плечи и сказал громко: «Да заберите же у него цветы, в конце концов! Вы что, не видите, что у него истерика?». Нет, не видим, а разве у него истерика? По-моему, он такой же, как всегда, или немного тише, по-моему, он абсолютно спокоен, и по-моему, и по-моему, по-нашему - он в порядке, не кричит, не плачет, не бьется, а цветы заберем, так и быть, раз они для него чересчур тяжелы.  
Нет, не цветы, а все было для него чересчур тяжело, он не привык к таким нагрузкам, к таким страданиями, его этому не научили. И с пустыми руками он стоял, задохнувшись и ослепнув не от психической, от физической боли, и не понимал, куда идти, что делать дальше, возвращаться ли к себе или к Эрику, где - повторять вечно, пока не запомнишь, - где не было Эрика, где никто его не ждал, где он, наверно, и не смел жить, ночевать, попросту «находиться»; и думал в смешном отчаянии: а не пойти ли в студию, не взять ли там класс, чтобы затанцевать свою боль, раз лекарства не помогают? Ах, как возмутились бы посторонние, непонимающие, не- и вне-балетные: у него умер друг, у него умер Эрик, как он может танцевать, будто ничего не случилось, как у него сил и совести хватает, да он совсем не грустит, он, наверно, и рад, что Эрика больше нет, он, наверно, сам метит на его место. Впрочем, нет, это было впереди: «он метит на место Эрика», «он циничен и алчен», «он обнаглел», «сам Эрик считал, что он ведет себя вызывающе», господи, все было впереди, и скандалы, и унижения, и суды, и увольнение, и безумие, но Константин не знал об этом, ничего не подозревал и стоял, чувствуя руки Леннарта на своих плечах, и думал устало: как много людей, когда же все это кончится? - и отвечал себе: боюсь, это не кончится никогда, боюсь, для меня все уже кончено, и дальше - только послесловие, остаточные картины и звуки, час за часом, которые надо как-то прожить, чем-то заполнить.  
Поймите, объяснял кто-то, вы просто не понимаете, как ужасна его неподвижность, как опасно его абсолютное спокойствие, он не такой, как всегда, он никогда таким не был, он не в порядке, он мертвее Эрика, да поймите же, ему совсем плохо, ему нельзя быть одному. И вокруг соглашались: конечно, вы правы, нельзя, он может что-то сделать с собой, - но никто не смел быть с ним, все вежливо отступали, лишь Леннарт не уходил, вздохнуть бы: из жалости! - но это не жалость, это, знаете ли, врачебная этика. Ничего он с собой не сделает, бедный взбалмошный Константин, разобьет все зеркала и бутылки, обрежет пальцы и опомнится, увидав кровь, или проплачет дня три, взяв отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, или подцепит кого-нибудь, не Леннарта, но кого-то другого, чтобы лечь с ним в постель и вот так попрощаться с Эриком, и отвернется к стене, не попрощавшись, не получив облегчения, похоронный секс холоден и отвратителен, легче кончить в руку, чем в чей-то розовый рот, все эти ласки бесстрастны, автоматичны, и тот, кто ласкает, - не Эрик, не похож на Эрика, а значит, заведомо невыносим. И все же, поверьте, не следует оставлять его одного, вот Леннарт и не оставлял, и повторял терпеливо: поедем домой, ты ляжешь, поспишь, и еще тебе надо поесть, ты, конечно, ничего не ел, так нельзя, так ты в обморок упадешь. И все эти слова, и мягкий голос, и участие, и тревога относились не к Константину, но к Эрику, звучали для Эрика: это его уговаривали отдохнуть и поесть, ему грозили обмороком, его просили быть благоразумным, о нем беспокоились, в конце концов, а не о Константине, как будто Константин умер, а Эрик стоял, похоронив его, и молчал, не то что не зная, а не желая ничего делать дальше. Как просто было бы Леннарту отвлечь его, увести, выпить с ним, чтобы он очнулся, чтобы опомнился хоть немного, и как трудно было сейчас - с Константином, как странно, даже жутко - утешать его, прикасаться к окаменевшему твердому телу, думая не о нервном столбняке, не о душевном потрясении, а о кататонии, о каталепсическом оцепенении, о физиологической ригидности, о симптомах и последствиях, о неизлечимости, но не о Константине, потому что бессмысленно о нем думать, он тоже - заведомо - неизлечим.

5

Если бы Эрик не умер, то непременно бросил бы Константина, так уверяли одни через десять, через двадцать лет, у них все разваливалось, Константин его не любил, даже, кажется, изменял, а Эрик устал от Константина и сам говорил, что хочет с ним порвать, нет, не мне говорил, но это всем было известно, Эрик и не скрывал, что Константин ему надоел; вздор, не слушайте эту болтовню, вступали другие, Эрик не бросил бы, а уже бросил Константина, надо употреблять прошедшее время, а не условное будущее, это чистая грамматика, и не забывайте, что они давно не жили вместе, Эрик купил квартиру поближе к театру и переехал, это что-нибудь да значит, это значит только одно: они больше не были любовниками, и сам Эрик - сейчас раздастся неопровержимый аргумент, обоснование истины, - и сам Эрик говорил мне, нам, не нам, но мы слышали, что вообще ни с кем не спит, тем более - с Константином, он слишком устает, ему не до секса, не до Константина, не до любви. Что ж, раз вы это слышали, тогда, конечно, и спорить не о чем; он и рядом-то с Эриком не был в последний год, этот Константин, путешествовал где-то (интересно, на чьи деньги, уж точно не на свои!), а вернулся за несколько месяцев до своей, отрицание забыли, до несвоей смерти, ничего не понимая, никому не помогая, и почему-то остался с Эриком, и почему-то Эрик не отпустил его, хоть, право, нашлись бы сиделки, друзья и духовники получше Константина, чем он так хорош, скажите пожалуйста, что Эрик позволил ему быть рядом, а всем остальным (кроме Леннарта, но Леннарт - другое дело), всем остальным отказал: я не хочу никого видеть, не приходите, не пытайтесь меня навестить. И через десять, и через двадцать лет тлели эти обиды, снова и снова эти обиженные разбирали одно и то же: почему Константина пускали к Эрику, а нас - нет, почему Константин был с ним, а мы - нет? - и почему Эрик сказал, что дом его - там, в Канаде, пусть не с Константином, но все равно, как без Константина, - почему не вернулся в Данию умирать?  
\- Между прочим, у тебя дурная репутация. Кое-кто убеждал меня, что ты хитрая штучка и хочешь сделать карьеру, а я прекрасно для этого подхожу - для того, чтобы делать карьеру. Или моя кровать прекрасно для этого подходит, я не стал выяснять. В общем, ты красивая бездарность, твои балеты - халтура, танцевать ты не умеешь, черт знает, что я в тебе нашел, это старческое затмение.  
\- Старческое, ну-ну. От твоей кровати, между прочим, моей карьере мало пользы, мне следовало бы прыгнуть в кровать к Александру и сломать ее пополам. Твои друзья преувеличивают твое влияние. Но я понимаю, это от любви к тебе.  
\- От любви, которая намного больше и жарче, чем твоя любовь. Да, чуть не забыл: еще ты недостаточно рассудителен, ты слишком много смеешься, болтаешь с противным акцентом, ни минуты не сидишь спокойно, у тебя чересчур большой рот...  
\- Зато в нем хорошо помещается твой большой член. Ну хорошо, не очень большой, соразмерный. Красивый. Пропорциональный, как ты сам.  
\- Ты очень любезен. Мне нравится твой эстетический интерес к членам.  
\- Эстетический и эротический, но только к твоему члену. Все остальные мне так не нравятся.  
\- Как будто ты видел и пробовал все остальные. Все равно не поверю, что ты еще и так развратен, как о тебе говорят.  
\- Никому не под силу быть таким развратным, как о нем говорят. Но неужели твоим друзьям вправду есть хоть какое-то дело до меня? Как странно. Никогда не мог этого понять: я же не с ними сплю, они вообще не должны обо мне думать... или должны не думать.  
\- Может быть, им обидно, что я-то с тобой не только сплю, но еще и разговариваю? Несмотря на твой противный акцент.  
\- Теперь ты очень любезен. Наверно, все это преувеличено, как и твое влияние, я не всем твоим друзьям не нравлюсь, а только некоторым, и наверно, я сам в этом немного виноват. Я не очень хороший человек, в конце концов, я могу быть неприятным.  
\- Наплевать, - сказал Эрик, - я еще неприятнее, а они меня терпят. И я тебя, может быть, люблю. По крайней мере, меня не интересует мнение тех, кто тебя не любит. Вот когда ты от меня уйдешь - тогда, конечно, я признаю, что они были правы, а я зря с тобой связался, ты пустой и бессердечный тип, интриган, карьерист, ты меня использовал, но никогда не любил. Я уже три раза произнес это «любить», дурацкий глагол, ничем его не заменишь.  
\- Значит, тебе ни в коем случае нельзя первому уходить от меня, - заметил Константин. - Ведь тогда это я буду говорить, что ты меня никогда не любил.  
\- О, тогда ты сможешь говорить все что угодно, никто не будет тебя слушать. Кроме твоих друзей, конечно.  
\- Если только к тому времени они все не станут твоими друзьями.  
В начале отношений забавно фантазировать о непременном разрыве: разница в возрасте обязывает ждать подвоха и измены, и непременно младший партнер должен изменять старшему, никогда - наоборот, это противоречит привычной, литературной схеме, это делает младшего несчастным. И Эрик, подвыпив, пророчил язвительно: ты меня очень скоро оставишь, сбежишь от меня с кем-нибудь помоложе, женишься и наплодишь детей, подражая античным образцам; каждый ἐρώμενος вырастает рано или поздно, обращается в ἐραστής или в примерного мужа и тихонечко протекает на семейное покрывало, строит глазки мальчишкам в тугих джинсах, мальчишкам вроде тебя, но руками трогать не смеет, завидное будущее, правда? повеситься можно от радости. А Константин в тугих джинсах пожимал плечами, откладывая кисть, карандаш или книгу, и подходил к Эрику ближе, подставляя бедра и зад под его руки - на, трогай на здоровье, я разрешаю. Какие эрасты, какие эромены, что за вздор ты несешь, делать мне нечего, только жить по афинско-спартанско-платоновским правилам, размножаться делением или почкованием, как подобает хорошему гражданину. Теперь не берут налог за бездетность, не преследуют за бессемейность, не пристреливают за асимметричность, амбивалентность, за бисексуальность не пристреливают, а он даже не был бисексуалом, не за что в него и стрелять. Скажем прямо, добавлял он, усаживаясь не на колени к Эрику - поберегите эти колени, надорванные русским классом и русским весом! - но на подлокотник, выдерживавший и не такое, итак, скажем прямо, это я имею право подозревать тебя и ревновать к твоим подругам, невестам, поклонницам, ты окружен женщинами и прекрасно себя чувствуешь, ты с ними очень мил, милее, чем со мной. И что тут ответить? вольно тебе ревновать, Константин, к невесте, в которую Эрик влюбился, когда тебе было шесть лет, он же не знал, что встретит тебя, и в этом есть что-то ишервудовское: да, мой дорогой, ты найдешь здесь того, кого ищешь, идеального спутника, ты откроешься ему, и он тебя полюбит, но не стоит искать его прямо сейчас, потому что сейчас ему только четыре года; это вольный пересказ, не очень-то подходящий Эрику, он не искал Константина в том сорок девятом и пятидесятом, он и в Греции-то не бывал, он нашел Рэя, потом Рудольфа, а Константин оказался лишь третьим, по возрасту, по старшинству-младшинству, и нечего обижаться, всему и всем свой черед. Еще раз: вольно тебе ревновать, когда сам дружишь с женщинами, танцуешь с ними и заставляешь их танцевать, пьешь кофе в перерывах, сплетничаешь и снова танцуешь, и целуешь их в щеки, прощаясь до утра.  
\- И если уж тебе так хочется меня ревновать, ревнуй лучше к мужчинам.  
\- Это справедливо для нас обоих. Как ты думаешь, я тебе изменяю, пока тебя нет рядом?  
\- Я об этом не думаю. И не рассчитываю, что ты будешь мне верен, в твоем возрасте никогда не бывают верны, особенно старшему партнеру.  
\- Спасибо, ты так добр и мил. В твоем возрасте тоже никогда не бывают верны, особенно младшему партнеру. Мы в расчете.  
Делать нечего, только рассуждать о верности, только спорить, кто изменяет чаще, подражая нечаянно натуралам: это они считают, что «гомо» порхают от цветка к цветку, от устья розы к устью розы, как бабочки, lepidoptera nocturna promiscuiteta, каламбур дурен и с ошибками, но все смеются, понимая последнее слово. Ну что с того, сказал бы Константин, что я моложе и что мы иногда расстаемся на месяцы, я так устаю, что мне не до секса, добраться бы до кровати и уснуть в обнимку с подушкой; ну что с того, добавил бы Эрик, что я старею, я и раньше не любил мимолетные связи, а теперь и подавно, слишком много сил тратишь на поиски и знакомство, не так-то просто подцепить подходящего мальчика, у меня на кого попало не стоит, а когда находишь этого подходящего и приводишь его к себе, то уже ничего не хочешь, лечь бы и уснуть с ним в обнимку вместо подушки, и увидеть тебя во сне. Впрочем, лучше бы наяву, во сне ты часто неприятен, даже противен, этакий тощий фавн-шмавн с шерстью на груди, с клыкастой ухмылкой, я тебя, того и гляди, разлюблю, когда очнусь. Признание вмято в подтекст, втоптано и хорошенько спрятано, но корни торчат наружу, выдавая любовь: уж если ты разлюбишь, значит, любил до сих пор, очень приятно.  
А с верности легко соскользнуть к прошлому, к следующей тонкой, опасной теме, и весело перечислить увлечения на одну ночь и на много ночей, воскресить их живые, но изменившиеся, а значит, все равно что мертвые тела, вспомнить ласки: кто как прикасался, кто как сосал, кто как подмахивал, - и приврать бесстыдно, ведь никто не проверит, не поймает на лжи. Сколько любовников у тебя было? - ох, я не знаю, много, и кроме того, любовник не равен партнеру, а партнер не равен тому, с кем спишь, так кого мне считать, так кого мы считаем, давай прежде договоримся, а потом посмотрим, что получится. На стороне Эрика - лишние пятнадцать лет, на стороне Константина - любопытство и темперамент, в результате получается поровну, не такие уж огромные цифры: ни до сотни не дотянули, ни до полусотни, так, пара десятков, не больше, плюс-минус еще дюжина тех, с кем тискался по углам, с кем целовался со скуки, с кем грелся в нетопленых гостиницах и поездах, ни имен не вспомнить, ни лиц, только это тепло, только вкус губ, слюны или спермы. Если так посмотреть - и если допустить, что мы оба честны, замечал Эрик, то окажется, что мы еще и поразительно целомудренны, почти моногамны, образцы достойного поведения, прямо хоть ставь нас в пример юношеству. Но хорошо бы еще бросить пить и курить, или хотя бы спрятать за спину бутылку виски и сигареты, пока юношество не видит. И на все вопросы о личной жизни отвечать невозмутимо: я счастлив, остальное вас не касается, я несчастлив, но это вас тем более не касается, побеседуйте с моим другом, пусть он расскажет, как ему легко или тяжело живется со мной, вычеркните «со мной», впишите «на свете».  
\- С тобой - тяжело, на свете - легко, иногда наоборот, и вообще, это не взаимозаменяемые понятия. Но совершенно точно все это не имеет отношения к тому, с кем я сплю, вернее, я сплю с тобой, и значит, к тебе все это имеет отношение, но дело в том, что ты - это ты, а не в том, что ты мужчина и что я с тобой сплю.  
\- Не вздумай говорить об этом в интервью, сведешь журналиста с ума. Он решит, что ты несчастен оттого, что гомосексуален, а не оттого, что ты связался со мной.  
\- А ведь я вообще не чувствую себя несчастным. Хотя, знаешь ли, гомосексуальность как таковая побуждает к самоанализу сильнее, чем гетеросексуальность. Гомосексуальная идея жизни в конечном счете, вероятно, более многогранна, чем гетеросексуальная. Это придумал не я, а Бродский, когда писал о Кавафисе.  
\- По-моему, он придает гомосексуальности слишком большое значение. Впрочем, это очень гетеросексуально.  
\- Может быть, он просто очарован и пытается найти объяснение этому очарованию.  
\- Разве очарование нуждается в объяснениях?  
\- Надо же попробовать узнать, что у любви внутри. По крайней мере, у любви к Кавафису - мертвому и безопасному, и вообще поэту.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пытался найти объяснение своей любви? Не ко мне, а вообще... ты когда-нибудь пытался понять, почему ты гомосексуален?  
\- Честное слово, Эрик, я не помню. Может быть, пытался, но очень давно, и все равно не понял. Я всегда считал, что лучше переживать из-за чего-то другого, не из-за гомосексуальности.  
\- Ты прав, это пустяки. Несмертельная неболезнь.  
\- Не передающаяся половым путем. Когда мне намекают, что я могу быть несчастлив из-за своей гомосексуальности, из-за того, что живу с тобой, а не с какой-нибудь хорошей девушкой, я отвечаю...  
\- Ты отвечаешь: «А кто сказал, что я вообще должен быть счастлив?».  
\- И не все ли равно, с кем я буду несчастлив? Меня вполне устраивает несчастливость с тобой.  
Вот вам переигранный, передранный разговор: это Бродский и Верхейл быстро идут по улице, в переводе с голландского, и у них за плечами звенит трамвай, переваливая через мост, через дюжину черных лебяжьих канавок и один тибр в римограде. Не отправить Константина и Эрика на ту же улицу, и они повторяют не весь разговор целиком, а всего лишь одну фразу, вертят ее и разнимают на части, и складывают снова: изменится или не изменится смысл, очень трудно цитировать то, чего никогда не читал. Как там в оригинале? ах, верно: «Выкинь из головы раз и навсегда, что оденовская форма любви по определению должна означать катастрофу», - их форма любви, пусть не оденовская, а, допустим, дягилевская (если нужно ее хоть как-то назвать), была катастрофой, но не потому что, а вопреки, но оттого лишь, что с Эриком нельзя быть счастливым, какое грамматическое время ни подставь, и Константин сам согласился на это несчастье, и гомосексуальность тут ни при чем, «может, оно и правда, что отношения между людьми никогда не удаются вполне, но это никак не связано с природой их увлечений». И подступающая болезнь, в конце концов, тоже не связана с «природой увлечений»: не каждый курильщик непременно умрет от рака легких, не каждый гей непременно умрет от СПИДа, все совпадения случайны, им просто не повезло. Они еще не знают, что случится с ними, они беспечно заглядывают и в восьмидесятые, и в девяностые, рассчитывая добраться до следующего тысячелетия, хотя что им там делать, в новом тысячелетии, разве что - состариться и построить дом не вдвоем, втроем с Рудольфом, как предписано, в глухой провинции у моря, пока войны вспыхивают и затухают вокруг, пока волны набегают на берег, не оставляя ничего на песке и ничего не унося с собою, пока все продолжается без них, по заведенному беспорядку. Как прекрасно мечтать о выключенности из мира, как сладко ждать одиночества - но не сейчас же и не через минуту, а когда-нибудь потом, когда иссякнут все дела, а музыка надоест, когда они научатся жить, не танцуя, ходить по земле, а не отталкиваться от земли.  
«Меня вполне устраивает несчастливость с тобой», - мог бы повторить Константин, но промолчал и положил голову Эрику на плечо. Теперь они сидели рядом в сумерках, не зажигая света и не целуясь, хотя чем еще, кроме поцелуев, развлекаться в темноте? Все танцовщики одинаковы, жаловался кто-то, они привыкли трогать, хватать, поднимать, прижимать, они прикасаются и не чувствуют, как опасны, как мучительны их прикосновения. Можно сойти с ума от ревности, потому что они всех обнимают одинаково, рассыпая без счета мимолетные профессиональные ласки, есть в этом что-то противоестественное, что-то проституционное, вы не находите? А я тебя ни к кому не ревную, лениво говорил Эрик, зарывая пальцы в волосы Константина, мне все равно, спи с кем угодно, я уже наревновался, хватит, больше не хочу, и в конце концов глупо ждать, что ты будешь мне верен. Все грехи он отпускал Константину, не дожидаясь признаний: видите ли, лучше сразу сделать поправку на молодость, любопытство, темперамент, меркуцианское сумасбродство - и сразу простить, беззаботно заговорив о другом, да, лучше так, легче так, ни обид, ни обязательств, и не нужно метаться, выбирая между белым и черным лебедем, идеальной и плотской любовью, потому что эта игра безнадежна, кого ни выберешь, все равно погибнешь, а хочется, знаете ли, еще немножко пожить. Итак, повторял он, глупо ждать, что ты будешь мне верен, отношения между людьми никогда не удаются вполне, так что не беспокойся, я не стану сердиться, если ты мне изменишь, это и не измена вовсе, а просто секс, мастурбация чужими руками. И Константин соглашался: да, это просто секс, и мне все равно, чьими руками мастурбируешь ты, я не надеюсь, что ты мне верен, я умею не желать невозможного, ведь мы так долго не видимся, и тебе, наверно, холодно в постели одному. Они замолкали и все-таки начинали целоваться (прекрасный способ заполнить паузу, когда не о чем говорить, когда страшно говорить о чем-то большем), но целуясь, думали с восхитительной синхронностью, с балетной ненавистью, как любовники и как враги: «Но если ты боишься хоть на несколько ночей остаться в одиночестве - значит, ты не знаешь настоящей любви».  
Совершенные действия становились несовершёнными - и несовершенными; даже маленькие демиурги никогда ничего не доводили до конца, бросали наполовину вылепленные творения и брались за что-нибудь новое: глядишь, получится лучше. Но прошедшее незавершенное все-таки проходило и завершалось; Константин поцеловал Эрика и отстранился, вынул из кармана зажигалку и пачку сигарет. «...и сказал: "Покурим". Как сильно рыба двинула хвостом!». Слависты открывали для себя Кузмина, и безадресный Шмаков, латинист-гедонист, увозил с собою на запад в архиве списанные стихи, где mir erkoren, mir verloren, «Эвридика», ухнул ворон, и так далее, то, что опубликуют в Винер Славистишер Альманах в восемьдесят девятом году, только в восемьдесят девятом, тогда Эрик будет отсутствовать без вести больше трех лет, Шмаков - около года, а Константин - несколько месяцев, или недель, или дней, да, всего лишь на несколько дней разминется с этим альманахом, а жаль, мог бы прочитать в промежутках между приступами, или прямо в безумии, его безумие не помешает чтению. Впрочем, Шмаков сейчас писал о балете, все тут пишут о балете, а Винер Славистишер Альманах еще не существовал, ни первый, ни нулевой номер не готовились к печати; стояли холода, шел семьдесят седьмой, черные ангелы стучали пальцевыми туфлями, в последний раз затягивали ленточки, разогреваясь за кулисами, а потом снимали вязаные гетры с ног, шерстяные чехлы с крыльев, да и крылья снимали тоже, чтоб не мешали летать: на сцену, пожалуйста, не пропустите свой выход. Константин вернулся к Эрику и вложил зажженную сигарету ему в губы: как это трогательно, как экономно - все делить на двоих, глотая дым, и надеяться втайне, что удастся вот так же разделить и болезнь, и смерть, вместе лечь в двуспальную могилу, прижимаясь друг к другу; но еще трогательнее - ни на что не надеяться, путешествовать и умирать в темноте, бормоча про себя: «Я был счастлив здесь, и уже не буду». Он видел, как маленький огонек разгорался от каждой затяжки, освещая снизу худое и очень красивое лицо Эрика; он мог бы даже вспомнить - это надо процитировать в переводе, не в оригинале, ведь перевод уже существовал и был бы Эрику к освещенному лицу: «I sit in the dark. And it would be hard to figure out which is worse: the dark inside, or the darkness out»; ярче проступали очертания разомкнутых, придымленных губ, а глаза чернели, и темнота изнутри выбиралась наружу.  
\- Мне кажется, меня забудут, - сказал Константин. - Когда я умру, от меня ничего не останется. Мои балеты выпадут из репертуара, их не станут восстанавливать, а записи смоют с пленок. Сохранятся фотографии, но по фотографиям ничего не поймешь. Так что я исчезну бесследно.  
\- Я бы радовался на твоем месте. Очень хорошо, если можно исчезнуть бесследно, это успокаивает. Я боюсь, что меня после смерти выкопают и начнут изучать: кого я любил, как танцевал, сколько пачек курил в день.  
\- Что пил, что ел - ничего не ел, как именно любил тех, кого любил...  
\- Платонически, - добавил Эрик с усмешкой. - Но если хочешь, помоги этим исследователям, напиши «ме» о том, как именно я тебя любил и в каких позах, и сколько раз за ночь. Если скучно писать одному, обратись к Рудольфу, он тебе охотно поможет.  
\- Что такое «ме»?  
\- Мемуары. Моя жизнь в балете, балет в моей жизни, балетные в моей кровати и так далее. Не вздумай писать ничего подобного. Если ты попробуешь, я приду с того света и все сожгу.  
\- А если я умру первым, ты не станешь писать обо мне?  
\- Не стану, не бойся. Я ужасно пишу, и кроме того...  
\- И кроме того?  
\- Я не знаю, что я мог бы написать о тебе. Не только о тебе, о ком угодно, но с другими все-таки легче, можно найти слова.  
\- Даже для Рудольфа можно найти слова?  
\- О, с ним проще всего, о нем я могу рассказывать без конца. Я люблю его, - сказал Эрик, уже не усмехаясь. - И мне легко говорить даже о моей любви к нему, мне нечего стесняться. А с тобой я сплю, и это ограничивает. Трудно говорить о человеке, с которым просто спишь и просто живешь.  
\- Нет любви, чтобы оправдать секс. Хорошо, не пиши обо мне, я согласен исчезнуть. Пусть обо мне помнят только одно: что ты просто спал со мной и просто жил со мной, и с меня довольно. И никаких балетов, пусть тоже исчезают. Хотя мне их немного жаль.  
Очень трудно, видите ли, смириться с собственной аннигиляцией: когда все забудут адрес, голос, облик твой, не будет звезд над головой, несколько горстей пыли вынесут из крематория в коробочке и смешают с травой в безветренный день; одежду и обувь сложат в мешки и отправят в Красный Крест, друзья разберут картины и книги на память, мебель продадут, бумаги и письма станут единицей хранения в местной библиотеке, а балеты - балеты исчезнут бесследно, это самое эфемерное из всех искусств, не спасут их ни кинокамеры, ни хореологисты, останутся лишь названия в репертуарных списках, лишь старые программки, лишь несколько фотографий, дискретные движения, вырванные из непрерывного целого и обессмысленные, и обессмерченные. Предчувствовал ли Константин, что через год, через полгода после смерти никто не вспомнит о нем, а если и вспомнит, то скажет небрежно: ах да, это тот самый красивый танцовщик, любовник Эрика, у него был СПИД, он сошел с ума и умер в больнице, бедняжка, да, он не только танцевал, он еще и ставил балеты, но они все устарели, незачем их восстанавливать, у нас живой театр, а не музей. Предчувствовал - или заранее проговаривал самое худшее, чтобы это худшее ни за что не сбылось, чтобы изменить эпиграф, вживить отрицание в закавыченное прощай-оружиевское «I suppose all sorts of dreadful things will happen to us», чтобы ничего самого ужасного не случилось с ним, с ними - Эриком и Константином. Но был еще один эпиграф, не нуждающийся в поправках, надо привести его здесь, но прежде - перевести, иначе Константин не сумел бы его прочитать; «Those who forgot me would make a city», - он бы повторил это вслух, улыбаясь преувеличению: не наберется столько забывших его, чтоб составить из них целый город. Но не город, а весь мир составится из забывших, очень грустно, но что поделать; все-таки надо не лениться и сочинять «ме», пусть не в семьдесят лет, а в сорок, но не все дотягивают до семидесяти, а с законченными «ме» и умирать нестрашно, они хранятся лучше балетов, и жучки съедают знаки препинания, но не сам текст.  
\- Ну хватит, у тебя фиксация на смерти, это нездорово. Иди ко мне.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня появилась нездоровая фиксация на любви?  
\- Нет, я просто хочу тебя. Мы так давно с тобой не спали.  
\- Четыре дня, я считал. Или четыре ночи. Между прочим, о нас говорят, будто мы уже совсем не любовники.  
\- Привыкай, о нас всегда так будут говорить. Мы странно смотримся вместе: я старею, ты еще нет, я похож на каменного гостя, ты похож на донну Анну, я о тебе совсем не забочусь, а ты заботишься обо мне так, будто хочешь отравить и получить наследство.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Да, я знаю. Это тоже фиксация, ты опасно болен. Может быть, даже смертельно.  
\- Скорее всего, смертельно, - согласился Константин и взял сигарету из его пальцев, затянулся в последний раз. - Лечиться уже поздно, обними меня.  
\- И тебе станет хуже, если я тебя обниму? - спросил Эрик.  
\- Да, но я согласен платить.  
Он платил, не возражая, по всем счетам, с первой же ночи, что они провели вместе; он знал, что любовь к Эрику дорого ему обойдется, но не боялся, нечего бояться: хуже уже не будет, хуже будет без Эрика, когда-нибудь потом. Ты измучаешься с Эриком, предупреждали его одни и те же люди, добрые друзья, любившие Эрика, а не Константина, да, ты хватишь с ним горя (в скобках подразумевалось, что это Эрик хватит горя - с тобой, с ним, вторым лицом, переходящим в третье и обратно), лучше не связывайся, оставь его в покое, найди кого-нибудь помоложе или никого не находи, ты все равно не сможешь быть верным, ты его бросишь, ты его обманешь, ты нехорош для него, ты попросту плох и слеп. А он отвечал, что согласен мучиться, не нужна ему легкая жизнь без Эрика, и какое вам дело, что происходит между нами и кому из нас больнее - ему или мне, и с чего вы взяли, что нам больно, мы, может быть, очень счастливы. Если только - хоть это нельзя выговорить вслух, - если только Эрик вообще способен хоть с кем-то быть счастливым.  
Эрик обнял его, «обнял эти плечи и взглянул на то, что оказалось за спиною», прижался к горячему зеркалу и живой кости, отражаясь в Константине, отражая Константина. В долгом существовании и сосуществовании оформлялось сходство движений и ласк, а разность черт таяла, становясь незаметной, ничтожной; нет, никто их не путал, нельзя было их перепутать, но встречаясь с ними, кто-то спрашивал мимолетно: «А вы, наверно, уже давно живете вместе?» - и слышал в ответ: «Да, очень давно, второе января опять пришлось на вторник». О них говорили, что они совсем не любовники, уже давно не любовники - столько же, сколько они делили кровать и квартиру, шесть, семь, десять, пятнадцать лет, - и каждую разлуку предлагали считать последней: довольно, разбегаемся все, и даже смерть нас не собирает, нет, нас соберет, а их не собирает, теперь-то Эрик к нему не вернется, жить вместе они не станут, это точно, жить вместе они не смогут, это точка, конец романа. И когда Эрик возвращался к нему упрямо из Нью-Йорка, Сан-Франциско, Стокгольма, Милана, Лондона, Копенгагена, Мельбурна, Ниццы, Рима, Бостона, Марселя, Мальмё, из сотни городов возвращался к Константину, - что ж, тогда те, что желали ему добра, замечали, вздыхая: «Ничего не поделаешь, это дурная привычка, он склонен к зависимостям, такая привязанность немного хуже курения, но все-таки лучше наркотиков», - и легче соскочить с Константина, чем с иглы, и незачем соскакивать, надо же чем-то убивать себя, постепенно заглушая боль, пока доза не станет чересчур велика, пока сама близость не окажется смертельной.

6

Что еще о них говорили между прочим - и между прочими? - укоризненным речитативом, создавая многоголосье, множественность мнений-миров: Эрик замкнут, Константин ветрен, в общей квартире - в общем доме, берите выше, - у них разные спальни, да и дом вот-вот перестанет быть общим, они скоро разъедутся, не сомневайтесь, они не то что работать - видеть друг друга не смогут, потому что Константин невыносим, и не следовало Эрику с ним связываться, мало ли алчных мальчишек, которые любому дадут за протекцию и карьеру, незачем тратить на них силы, спать с ними незачем, потом будет гадко. А он все-таки спал, не слушая добрых советов, сосредоточенно ласкал Константина и позволял ласкать себя: ладони скользили вверх и вниз, прижимаясь чуть слабее, чуть крепче, вмятые подушки нагревались, как в бессоннице, зажженная лампа освещала пляску смерти, любовь двух скелетов. Константин забрасывал ноги ему на плечи, пародируя поддержку, раскрывал тощие бедра, чтобы нанизаться на член, обрести невидимую точку опоры. Но это были акробатические штучки дурного тона, лучше показывать их не в постели, а в классе, а еще лучше не показывать вовсе, не рисковать и встать на четвереньки, низко опустив голову, тогда Эрик возьмет его сзади и тут же забудет, что берет - его; Константин вставал на колени, упирался локтями, прятал лицо, притворяясь ли тем, кого Эрик любил, пытаясь ли обмануть и обмануться в темноте (потому что лампа уже погасла), не играть другого для Эрика, а быть другим, а если не выйдет - все равно, утратить себя, быть безымянным телом, чтобы Эрик мог назвать его любым именем. Но Эрик тянул его за волосы на затылке, запрокидывал ему голову и целовал, не ошибаясь даже в темноте, не забывая ни на секунду, кого целует и кого берет: это ты, ты, ты, не Рэй и не Рудольф, не один из юношей с Западных сороковых, не первый случайный, не последний случайный партнер, это ты, и не смей никому подражать, никого отражать, ты мое безумное зеркало, только мое, и откуда бы это – «with my limbs in the dark playing your double like», а сравнение оборвано, нет последней строки, и негде спросить, на что похоже это двойничество, разве что самому догадаться (а разгадка в скобках, в конце главы или совокупления: «like an insanity-stricken mirror», ничего особенного, смутный авторский перевод). Он не стеснялся быть жестоким, занимаясь любовью с Константином, он и был жестоким, хоть причинял очень мало физической боли, сберегал силы, чтоб хлестнуть посильнее потом, когда они оденутся и выйдут из дома, когда наступит день, и лишь чужие спросят удивленно: «Как вы можете быть таким злым?» - а свои, ничему не удивляясь, отвернутся и скажут, что Константин сам напросился, с ним иначе нельзя, а то он решит, будто что-то значит для Эрика и на этой земле. Пусть смирится и замолчит, пусть не смеет хвастаться связью с Эриком, любовью к Эрику, потому что эта связь, эта любовь - слабость Эрика, и лучше бы ее скрыть, если избавиться невозможно, если такая беда непоправима, неизлечима, если он почему-то до сих пор не хочет с Константином порвать. И «свои» не видели - тем спокойнее им, тем проще гнуть свою линию, генеральную линию, хоть и без партии, - не видели, как Эрик лежал рядом с Константином и опять вынимал сигарету из его губ, затягивался и вкладывал обратно в губы, продлевая ласку и не боясь пожара.  
\- Курим одну на двоих, - произнес Константин, - как будто там не табак, а травка. Там точно нет травки, как ты думаешь?  
\- Нет, и тем лучше, я не люблю травку. У меня от сладкого дыма болит голова.  
\- А от горького дыма у тебя когда-нибудь заболит грудь.  
\- Ну, это еще нескоро. Не кассандрствуй, пожалуйста, я могу умереть от чего угодно, не только от рака.  
\- От старости?  
\- Нет, вряд ли. Может быть, в автомобильной катастрофе?  
\- От голода?  
\- От цирроза. Очень неромантично, я предпочитаю автомобильную катастрофу. Или старомодное крушение поезда.  
\- Я согласен, но с одним условием: я тоже должен быть в этом поезде. Нет, есть еще второе условие: я тоже не должен спастись. Пусть нас перемелет одновременно.  
\- Перемелет и перемешает. Кстати, я хочу, чтобы меня кремировали, запомни это. Никаких прощаний, торжеств и венков: быстро сжечь, и конец.  
\- Позволь, это я хочу, чтобы меня кремировали. И я хочу умереть первым, раньше тебя.  
\- Мало ли чего ты хочешь, - сказал Эрик.  
Он не добавил: «Живи, а то хуже будет», - а мог бы добавить, это очень к месту и к слову, восхитительная угроза из тех, что звучат в подворотнях: финский нож упирается в ребра, паучьи пальцы шарят по карманам или просто по груди, и пишущая машинка выводит в голове бертольд-брехтовское: «Ангелов вовсе не соблазняют или соблазняют быстро», verzieh' ihm einfach in den Hauseingang, и подворотня это эссенская - рядом со школой, где стоял зеленый стол, где Константин учился танцевать, или дюссельдорфская - рядом с операхаусом, где он танцевал, отучившись; вот с этого, дружок, и хочется помереть, а приходится говорить себе цитатой из заборного авангардиста (смотри ее выше, в начале фразы), но прежде нужно взять все в кавычки, начиная «вот с этого», потому что это тоже цитата, пусть не из заборного авангардиста, а из опорного филологиста, да к тому же еще и не произнесенная, не написанная, существующая не здесь, а намного дальше, в конце века. Окурок лег в пепельницу, голубой дымок поднялся вверх и растаял; чем бы еще заняться, кроме любви и беседы, поспать, что ли, или почитать вслух? Константин раскрыл книгу и перебрал страницы наугад: начнем откуда-нибудь, с Брехта по-немецки, с Одена по-английски, с Кавафиса по-гречески, хотя Кавафис уже был, и возвращаться к нему бессмысленно, и нет его в книге, и нет самой книги. Константин ничего не раскрывал - лишь руки для объятий, да и то не сейчас, - и глядя в потолок, бормотал что-то, как воробей из кошмаров Вирджинии, мигренный воробей, чирикающий на койне, получивший классическое образование. Вы не похожи на грека, уверяли его, вы похожи на цыгана, впрочем, что грек, что цыган - оба выглядят подозрительно, оба признаны легкомысленными и легковесными, не стоит им доверять, и вам тоже не стоит, вы хуже татарина из Ленинграда, вам бы пропасть пропадом, раствориться, чтобы вас вообще не было. Но если Константина не будет, кто позаботится об Эрике, кто стряхнет пепел с его одеяла, уберет тарелку с нетронутым ужином, сварит кофе покрепче и закроет ладонью его глаза? Ах, боже мой, найдутся желающие, не воображайте, будто вы незаменимы, проще простого стереть вас и нарисовать взамен кого-нибудь другого, не «покрепче», как кофе, но «получше», послушнее, тише. Вы слишком много мните о себе, Константин, и в этом ваша беда, вам бы смириться, умолкнуть, а вы не унимаетесь, вы дурной танцовщик, дурной хореограф, дурной актер, дурной человек, наконец, и вас нельзя любить, вас не за что любить, оставьте же Эрика в покое, отдайте его нам, потому что мы знаем, как спасти его, чем утешить, и мы знаем, что ему плохо от вашей любви.  
Впрочем, что ему до этих сердитых голосов, до всех оценщиков и вязальщиц: они прикидывали, на сколько он потянет и долго ли протянет, и скоро ли они избавятся от него; а он надевал наушники и слушал Гинастеру, и попреки не долетали до него, увязали в концерте для фортепиано, в концерте для всех элементов земных и небесных. Как хорошо, что никто на свете не обязан любить тебя до смерти, думал он, не зная, что искажает цитату, как хорошо, что я не должен им нравиться, незачем и стараться, все равно не понравлюсь, что-то со мной не так, что-то не так с ними, и легче мне быть просто новым дружком, а не другом, тем, с кем спят, но не разговаривают, и лучше мне исчезнуть, чтобы они успокоились и начали ненавидеть кого-то другого, кого-то, кто будет с Эриком после меня. Но он не собирался исчезать, он был, видите ли, упрям и эгоистичен, отвратительно привязан к Эрику, тщеславен, взбалмошен, издерган и прелестен, увы, прелестен, хуже и не придумаешь: так трудно отрицать это очарование, так трудно не поддаваться ему, ничего не прощать. «Да что же ты в нем нашел?» - говорили Эрику друзья, без ревности, но с любопытством: что же он нашел все-таки в этом тощем мальчишке, в этом смазливом и хитром греке, изгнаннике из Фессалоник, сверчке, безадресном эми-имми-мигранте, что он в нем разглядел прозорливо, неужели душеньку-псюхе, ласточку в худой груди? А Эрик отвечал безразлично: «Он милый, он очень терпелив со мною, он хорошо готовит, по-моему, этого достаточно, - и добавлял, помолчав пару секунд: - Правда, я все равно не ем». Все ясно, он даже не может накормить тебя как следует, о чем тут еще рассуждать? Он дурной партнер, это пятый пункт в перечне его недостатков - пусть и без особого оттенка, присущего «пятому пункту» в одной скучной империи за шторкою из железа; но есть кое-что общее: он - дурной (партнер, хореограф, танцовщик, актер, человек), и это невычеркиваемо, непоправимо, куда он ни уедет, быть ему всюду хуже Эрика, ниже Эрика, не для Эрика, нигде на земле он не станет хорошим.  
\- Между прочим, я слышал, что ты мне изменяешь.  
\- С кем же? С Амалией, наверно, с ней очень удобно изменять. Или не с Амалией, с другими именами?  
\- Да, все больше с другими именами. Но ты изменяешь, спишь с кем попало, обманываешь меня, и все прочее. Обычная история, я все это уже переживал.  
\- Das alles, meine Süße, ist mir schon einmal geschehen.  
\- Все время забываю, что ты знаешь по-немецки. Но в общем, ты прав, как бы плохо ни обстояли дела, я все равно не застрелюсь. Не из чего, да и стрелять я не умею. И нет повода.  
\- Нет повода. Я слышал, что ты тоже мне изменяешь, только не с Амалией, а с Амалем. Это, конечно, ненастоящее имя.  
\- Все имена ненастоящие, и мы с тобой в расчете, мы оба неверны. Я очень скучал, знаешь ли.  
\- Я тоже очень скучал.  
Они оба не уточняли: «Я скучал без тебя», - и обсуждали, улыбаясь, измены, которых не было. Разве не трудно хранить верность, когда расстаешься с любовником на месяц или на три месяца, без свиданий и сокращения срока, непременно зимой, чтобы до смерти окоченеть в постели? Нет, не очень трудно, можно купить электрический обогреватель и кое-как додышать до весны и до встречи, Амаль-Амалия под боком - это последнее средство, не стоит его и пробовать, и так ясно, что не поможет. Даже в прекрасную доспидовую эпоху не все гомосексуалы были неразборчивы и ненасытны, попадались, знаете ли, и однолюбы: им подавай не любое тело, плечи, руки, губы, зад и член, им нужен именно тот единственный, превыше всех возлюбленный, его голос, запах и вкус, а на других, извините, у однолюбов не встает, а если и встает, тем хуже, они все равно не могут получить удовлетворение. Повезло им встретиться, Константину и Эрику, повезло совпасть и сойтись, договориться не до абсолютной любви, но до относительной страсти, и растянуть эту относительность, и сберечь страсть: пока она тлеет и теплится, будем жить вместе, vivamus atque amemus, da mi basia mille, потом еще сотню, потом еще тысячу, потом снова сотню basia, поцелуев, дай же мне их, сбиваясь со счета, и начинай заново, с единицы, меньше чем единицы.  
Твоя откровенность восхитительна, сообщали Эрику кисло, вовсе без восхищения, ты так спокойно признаешься, что живешь с ним вместе, ты даже журналистам об этом рассказываешь. Это очень смело, это чересчур смело, почему бы тебе не придумать что-нибудь уместное, что-нибудь сдержанное, почему бы тебе не соврать, наконец, от тебя не убудет. Он поправлял с усмешкой: я живу не с ним, я живу у него, зачем врать в таких мелочах; он не боялся и не стеснялся, но другие боялись и стеснялись за него: разумеется, у нас свобода, и нет ничего бесстыдного в этой полуфразе, в придаточном предложении «я живу с ним», то есть «у него», «в его доме», пусть будет стыдно тому, кто поймет это правильно, и никто не поймет, но все-таки, Эрик, дался тебе этот Константин, зачем ты вообще о нем вспоминаешь, зачем произносишь вслух его имя? А мне нравится произносить вслух его имя, объяснял Эрик, оно очень красивое, и почти настоящее, хоть все имена ненастоящие, но это исключение или процесс исключения. В безусильно льющейся речи оно звучало среди прочих имен, выбиваясь, выдаваясь вверх или вниз, как зубец на осциллограмме, на кардиограмме, доказывая, что у Эрика есть и сердечная деятельность, и сердечная достаточность, постепенно превращающаяся в недостаточность, без болезни, от иссякания любви. Но до этого иссякания было еще далеко; Эрик называл имя Константина, не скрывая нежности, не стесняясь, что так нежен - с ним и о нем: поверьте, мне наплевать, что вы об этом подумаете, это вас не касается, я живу у него, он мой друг, он мне дорог, я его люблю, последние три слова вычеркните, пожалуйста, а то он зазнается, а все остальные взревнуют - зачем я люблю одного, а не всех, убудет от меня, что ли? Удобнее верить, что он никого не любил, вообще не был способен к любви, поправочка - больше не был способен, все способности истратил еще в шестидесятых годах, на мальчишку с шрамом на губах, на мальчишку, немного похожего на Константина, - или это Константин был похож на него, когда в семидесятых явился на выжженную землю, к Эрику, который никого - все та же поправочка: никого больше - не мог полюбить.  
Как насчет ревности или хотя бы - попытки ревности, слева и справа обращенного вопроса: «Как живется тебе с другим - хуже ведь, чем со мной?» - когда другой сидит тут же, слева и справа, и спрашивает то же, раздваиваясь и в конце концов ревнуя к себе самому. Но они встречались и ужинали втроем, вписывая треугольник в круг стола, не чувствуя неловкости, и беседовали о самых непринужденных и легких вещах, о балете чаще всего, разумеется, о чем же еще. Моя любовь к тебе никогда, ни за что не изменится, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду любить тебя, ты всегда будешь в моей жизни, ты всегда будешь дороже всех для меня, и так далее, и так далее, все это пролетало мимо Константина, не касалось его; все это относилось к Эрику и тому, кто был перед Константином, - к Рудольфу, для которого можно было найти слова, потому что с ним, как известно, не просто спали и жили. Позавидовать бы ему - но, право, завидовать нечему; я мучил его гораздо сильнее, чем мучаю тебя, признавался Эрик, и он мучил меня гораздо сильнее, чем мучаешь меня - ты, и пожалуй, я мог бы убить его, если б мы не расстались, или того хуже - я мог бы сам выйти в окно, от неспособности жить с ним и жить без него, а значит - от неспособности жить вообще. С тобой мне гораздо легче, суицидные мысли не выше нормы, извращенность в пределах, и с ума я не схожу, ты меня успокаиваешь. «Ты меня успокаиваешь» - это ли не лучшая похвала, сладко быть седативным средством для Эрика (как кому-то сладко быть для него сюитой), убаюкивать его, прижав ладонь к его лбу, к его глазам - вместо черной повязки. Кто бы успокоил самого Константина, окно по-прежнему открыто, и в него легко выйти, легче, чем в дверь; не знаю, как насчет сердца, но нервы есть не только у вас, Эрик, не забывайте об этом. Давайте выясним, у кого они тоньше и натянуты туже, и звучат нежнее, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, давайте проверим, у кого они скорее лопнут от перенапряжения: это усталость клеток, как усталость стекла, давишь не так уж сильно, слабо давишь, а они разлетаются вдребезги.  
Наш столик похож на заседание Объединенных Наций: говорим на одном официальном языке, но с разными акцентами, без переводчика, и если возникнет непонимание - мы сами будем в нем виноваты. Впрочем, непонимание возникнет в любом случае, даже с переводчиком, что ж теперь, так и молчать, уткнувшись в тарелки? В углу, просияв, гасла фотографическая вспышка, кто-то подходил к ним, чтобы взять автограф - лишь у Рудольфа, на салфетке или на манжете, и номер телефона, если под манжетой - красивое крепкое запястье, над воротничком - красивое лицо, под пиджаком - плоская грудь Вилли Хьюза. Вот увидите, завтра в газетах появится снимок с подписью: «Рудольф Эн был замечен в ресторане с двумя неизвестными», с невидимкой и неизвестным, и все будут гадать, что это значит и в каком разделе надо было этот снимок публиковать - в светской хронике, в новостях культуры или в уголовных происшествиях. Подавали кофе, Эрик курил, пропуская десерт, и протягивал Константину сигаретную пачку: кури, тебе же хочется, и не пей кофе, а то не уснешь; теперь он заботился о Константине, не о Рудольфе, пусть кто-то другой беспокоится, уснет ли Рудольф этой ночью или нет. И когда они возвращались домой после ужина - вдвоем, а не втроем, в двуспальную кровать не влезет третий, - когда они поднимались на свой этаж и звенели ключами, то чувствовали молча одно и то же: они - супруги, улизнувшие с вечеринки, просто супруги с буржуазными привычками и общим банковским счетом (хотя у них были разные счета). Константин замечал, раздеваясь: «А мне очень нравится Рудольф, он умеет быть очаровательным, если хочет, хоть ему и незачем быть очаровательным - со мной». Но незачем и быть отвратительным, и нечего делить с Константином: они не соперники, у них общее (не)счастье - любовь к Эрику, и общая болезнь впереди. Эрик пожимал плечами: ну, очень мило, что он тебе нравится, я рад, но вообще-то он тебя не касается. Он касался только Эрика - и просто так, и ладонью; у них были разрушительные отношения, у нас были разрушительные отношения, не пытайся их повторить, я тебя серьезно предупреждаю, ты пожалеешь, тебе будет больно.  
\- А мне нравится боль.  
\- Такая тебе не понравится. И я хочу, чтобы у нас все было по-другому, спокойно, как под наркозом. Как будто вовсе нет любви, а только привычка, скорее родственная, чем эротическая.  
\- Чтобы любить, не приходя в сознание. Все-таки правы твои друзья, когда говорят, что мы не продержимся долго. Все связи постепенно отмирают: дом, покровительство, работа, страсть, а на одном сексе уже не протянешь. Я не могу быть тебе хорошим другом, я - человек, с которым ты спишь, дурная слабость, что-то, о чем вспоминать неловко.  
\- Ну, что с тобой? - тихо спросил Эрик. - Не все ли равно, что говорят мои друзья? Они о тебе ничего не знают.  
\- Кроме того, что ты рассказываешь им обо мне.  
\- Не так уж много я о тебе рассказываю. И все это не имеет значения. Ты не пытаешься удержать меня, ты не хочешь владеть мною, это самое важное. Они не понимают, что с тобой я свободен, и думают, это оттого, что ты мало меня любишь. И боятся, что мне будет больно оттого, что ты мало любишь меня.  
\- И эта боль тебе не понравится. Отчего-то мои друзья не боятся, что ты мало любишь - меня. Впрочем, даже если и боятся, то не признаются, терпят молча. А я боюсь тебя потерять.  
\- Терпи молча.  
\- Видишь, я все-таки хочу тобой владеть, - сказал Константин. - Хочу состариться и жить с тобой на побережье, приманивать лампой мотыльков и чаек, с утра до вечера читать и слушать музыку, готовить тебе и отдавать всю еду чайкам и мотылькам, потому что ты все равно ничего есть не станешь. И умереть зимой, во сне, когда снег поднимется до ручки двери, и мы не сможем выйти, даже если проснемся, так что лучше не просыпаться. Это очень безумно - желать, чтобы с нами случилось такое?  
\- Это очень мило, но я думаю, мы не успеем состариться. Я точно не успею, я до шестидесяти не доживу. А ты не доживешь до пятидесяти.  
\- Подожди, я посчитаю. Кто же из нас все-таки умрет первым?  
\- Неизвестно. Я умру до восемьдесят восьмого, ты умрешь до девяносто третьего, у тебя, конечно, больше времени в запасе, но ты можешь меня обогнать и умереть, допустим, в восемьдесят седьмом. Особенно если будешь столько курить, это очень вредно.  
\- И погаси, пожалуйста, сигарету, - нараспев прочитал Константин, - она мешает целоваться. А когда погасишь, da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum.  
\- Боже мой, - вздохнул Эрик, - да заткнись ты наконец со своей латынью, это несносно.

7

А откуда он латынь-то знал, как там было в Салониках-Фессалониках с классическим образованием, не от древних ли языков он сбежал в Германию к формулам и реактивам, к вращениям и прыжкам? Эрик заткнул его, несносного, одним поцелуем, положил руку ему на шею: сжать пальцы посильнее - и Константин исчезнет, не доживет до девяносто третьего, даже до восемьдесят третьего, пожалуй, не доживет. Слишком много болтал, слишком много смеялся, возился в саду, с утра до вечера слушал ужасную музыку - нет, не музыку вовсе, африканское регги, панк-рок, нью-вейв, механический шум, - ставил странные балеты, развешивал по стенам странные картины, порхал по зимнему городу, накрутив пестрый шарф по уши, взлохматив черные волосы, экзотическая птица с неизвестного острова, черноангел, затерянный в сумерках, щелкунчик, хвастун, щегол, эльф, прелестное, хрупкое, сумасшедшее существо, что с ним делать, с этим греческим выходцем, выкормышем, ублюдком, не принадлежащим, в сущности, ни одной стране, бездомным в собственном доме, что с ним делать, не милосерднее ли убить его сейчас, целуя и держа за шею, ощущая под указательным пальцем бешеный ток и бег крови, обгоняющей время. Как странно, замечал иногда Эрик, как странно, что мне хочется причинить тебе боль, проверить, надолго ли тебя хватит, сколько ты выдержишь, громко ли закричишь, когда станет невыносимо. Но если невыносимо, то уже и кричать не стоит, так будет больнее, а не легче, и ты вовсе не злой, ты по-настоящему не хочешь меня мучить, просто тебе скучно мучиться одному. Мне очень трудно жить с Эриком, говорил Константин Амалии, не Амалю, настоящему, а не вымышленному имени, доброй подруге, с которой он не изменял. Мне очень трудно с ним, он может быть мил утром, а к обеду он впадает в отчаяние, он замыкается, закрывается, и я остаюсь один, даже если я буду умирать, он меня не услышит, когда ему плохо, а если услышит, то обрадуется, потому что мне еще хуже. Я очень люблю его, но иногда мне кажется, я больше не выдержу. Иногда мне кажется, что он меня вообще никогда не любил. И лучше, конечно, разойтись, потому что дальше уже ничего не будет, ему со мной не легче, ему легче без меня, и пусть он найдет кого-нибудь другого и сводит с ума, а я больше не могу, я хочу исчезнуть, раствориться, чтобы меня вообще не было.  
Но на следующий день или через день он снова входил в класс в черном трико, в белых танцевальных туфлях, - солгал все-таки, не исчез, не растворился, - и продолжал репетицию: с того места, где мы остановились в прошлый раз, ну, или на полтакта позже. И в перерыве, растянувшись под палкою на полу, глотая кофе или воду из бумажного стакана, он вдруг бросал не Амалии, но вверх, в воздух: «Между прочим, мы, кажется, помирились. По крайней мере, я уже не уверен, что он меня не любит. Я передумаю потом, но сейчас я не уверен», - и улыбался «криво и очаровательно», так современники описывали потом его улыбку, даже не сверяясь с фотографиями. Очарования, пожалуй, было больше, поставьте его вперед, а кривились не губы, нет, это неправильно выросший зуб выбивался слева из общего ряда и нарушал гармонию, симметрию, что-то еще нарушал, допустим, общественный порядок. Каким он был, этот ваш Константин, спрашивали их потом, этих ваших современников (если спрашивали вообще), каким был Эрик, мы знаем, ну, догадываемся, легче добраться до него по голосу, танцу и книгам, по чужой неостывшей любви, наплевать, что ее источает остывшее мертвое тело, хоть пронеслось столько лет, и сама любовь должна была разложиться и сгнить, стать такою же мертвой материей; но от любви Константина вообще ничего не осталось, и от самого Константина - тоже, как его рассмотреть, если он прячется в тень, отступает все дальше и дальше и отмалчивается, не желая отвечать на вопросы - или не в силах на них ответить, потому что голоса, танца и книг у него больше нет. Он был милый и легкомысленный, смешливый, порывистый, грациозный, очень резкий и резвый, очень нервный, он в два счета срывался и взрывался, если что-то шло не так, он впадал в ярость, орал, как сумасшедший, бил кулаками в стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь, но не думайте, что у него был дурной нрав, вовсе нет, у него был прелестный нрав, а припадки у всех случаются, это только змеи всегда сохраняют покой.  
И попробуйте-ка сохранить покой - с Эриком, попробуйте снести без стона упреки, придирки, уколы, себастиановы стрелы, это прекрасный урок артистического мастерства, потом сами будете благодарить. Я завяз в характерных ролях, весело жаловался Константин, я и не танцую, и не играю всерьез, если играть всерьез, можно все испортить, а играть несерьезно - скучно, и танцевать нельзя, и вообще, я сам виноват, что начал учиться слишком поздно. Все началось с двух-трех балетных уроков, в семнадцать лет не думают о карьере, в семнадцать лет можно стать кем угодно: хоть химиком, хоть танцовщиком, хоть конькобежцем - настоящим, не аштоновским, или пропавшим солдатом - настоящим, не ван-данциговским. И в семнадцать лет легко увлекаться: столько соблазнов, и все сильны; вот он и увлекся, он соблазнился - и не наркотиками, а танцем, тоже вполне разрушительная зависимость, но убивает медленнее, успеваешь привыкнуть и полюбить убийцу. А все-таки выучки ему не хватало, времени ему не хватало; вам бы в контемпорари, дружок, там границы не так узки и жестки, а в нашем классическом балете, замке красоты, вы годитесь лишь для полутанцующих уродов, злодеев, безумцев, чтобы спасти зрителей от диабета à la Diaghileff. Не успев побыть не то что принцем, но одним из троек-четверок-шестерок, кордебалетным мальчиком с большим будущим или вовсе без будущего, он перемахнул в другой раздел сувенирной программки, к ролям возрастным и пешеходным - впрочем, земля, как и сцена, везде тверда, и не все ли равно, летать ли над нею, едва отталкиваясь стопой, или отбивать чечетку в сабо, покачивая крахмальными юбками. Нечего стыдиться, в таком возрасте и принцы превращаются в дроссельмейеров и коппелиусов, но не теряют ни веселья, ни благородства (ни отчаяния - это самое главное), вот и вы не теряйте и не теряйтесь, получайте свое удовольствие, пока не увяли цветы и лента еще не прошла через известь лета. Хороши они были вдвоем с Эриком в одинаковом гриме, в лохмотьях, в седых париках; две старухи сидели у зеркала, вытянув стройные ноги (красные башмачки бы на них, чтоб танцевать до смерти), и пудрились, как маркизы, мазали ресницы, веки и губы, смотрели сосредоточенно: прелестны? о да, прелестны, и даже лучше - ужасны. Мне нравится вот эта ведьма, говорил Эрик, у нее красивые черные глаза и смуглая шея, вымыть ее немного, и будет красотка. А мне нравится вот эта ведьма, отзывался Константин, у нее нервные руки и тонкая талия, а что нос немного крючком - это ничего, это сексуально, сексуальнее сильфидиных крылышек. Прими же от меня высушенную гадюку, а ты прими дохлую жабу, обменяемся подарками, нежный мой двойник и одиночка, и поцелуемся, стараясь не столкнуться носами, будем жить, моя дряхлая Лесбия, и будем друг друга любить.  
\- Я не то чтобы сомневаюсь в твоей любви, если бы я сомневался, я бы давно тебя отпустил. Но мне хочется проверять снова и снова, действительно ли ты так сильно меня любишь, как говоришь, и долго ли ты еще выдержишь со мною.  
\- Я знаю. Только это очень больно - когда ты проверяешь.  
\- Это и должно быть больно. Если ты ничего не чувствуешь, значит, тебе все равно, и ты меня разлюбил. Тогда нам и незачем больше быть вместе.  
\- Если долго бить по одному и тому же месту, оно в конце концов онемеет.  
\- Но я бью по разным местам, - возразил Эрик, - и онемение быстро проходит. Если ты меня любишь, тебе всегда будет больно со мной.  
\- И тебе будет от этого легче?  
\- Нет. Мне очень жаль тебя. Я бы пожелал тебе кого-нибудь другого, спокойнее и добрее меня, чтобы ты был с ним счастлив.  
\- Да ведь я уже счастлив, - просто сказал Константин, - сколько раз тебе повторять?  
\- Тогда это мазохизм. Я тебя мучаю, а ты счастлив, как это еще назвать?  
\- «Нет к сердцу твоему пути. Не будет, должно быть, никогда». Тра-та-та, середину не помню, что-то вроде того: что бы я делал, «когда бы я не видел губ твоих, не чувствовал тепло живое тела твоего». Полчаса любви счастливой, вот так это и называй.  
\- Господи, это еще кто? Не Катулл, Катулла ты читаешь по-латыни, чтобы я не понял.  
\- Могу прочитать по-гречески, тогда ты тоже не поймешь. Это Кавафис, александриец, он едва переводим, он еще хуже, чем Катулл. Хотя я никогда и не пытался его переводить, я только читал, как его переводят. «Каждый поэт теряет в переводе, и Кавафис не исключение. Исключительно то, что он также и приобретает».  
\- Ты стал подозрительно много читать, - заметил Эрик. - Раньше этого не было.  
\- Ты просто не замечал. И кроме того, когда лежишь в кровати один, надо чем-то заняться, чтобы уснуть. Чтение и мастурбация - прекрасное снотворное, а с годами начинаешь больше читать и меньше мастурбировать, вот и все. «Я взбиваю подушку мычащим "ты"» - повторяешь эту строчку, но не инсценируешь. Правда, это уже не Кавафис.  
\- Лучше слушай свою ужасную музыку, мне становится страшно, когда ты рассуждаешь о поэзии.  
\- Прекрасную музыку.  
\- Прекрасную. Договорились.  
А можно ли на самом деле договориться до такого, свернуть на стихи с прозаического, повторяющегося диалога, с жалобы на то, что «нет к сердцу твоему пути»? Отчего бы и нет, на то и существует внелингвистическое, фантастическое условное наклонение, чтобы допускать все, что угодно, слагать и сослагать любые элементы, пока не выстроится что-нибудь действительно-недействительное; давайте пустим обратно любимую строчку, нарушая заданный бродский ритм: постепенно недействительность превращается в действительность. Константин не обязан читать Кавафиса лишь оттого, что родился в той же стране, не обязан помнить его наизусть, но отчего бы и не вспомнить, отчего бы не пробормотать: «Спокойно и совсем не романтично он мне сказал: "Быть может, я умру". Сказал шутя. Как говоришь об этом, когда тебе всего лишь двадцать три», - перебивая уже совсем другой разговор, не о Кавафисе, о смерти. И так легко продолжить, соскользнув с Кавафиса и с любви, сохранив лишь верлибр: «Кто победил - не помню. Должно быть, греки: столько мертвецов вне дома могут бросить только греки»; так легко вернуться обратно к смерти, но совсем иной, мимолетной, не касающейся рукой ни Эрика, ни Константина. И отчего бы не вспомнить Бродского, он ведь немного связан с балетом (все со всем немного связано, как доказывали Диоталлеви и Бельбо, разбирая и собирая миры) - через Барышникова, любезную Мышь, а если брать шире - то через dans om de wereld, а там и рукой - не касающейся ни Эрика, ни Константина, - подать и дотянуться до «канатов времени», до следа van een komeet, вот он, портрет венеции зимой, где мерзнут птички в нише, и все не то чтобы со всем связано, но все поддается связыванию, эти нити-канаты довольно длинны, надо лишь затянуть узел потуже.

8

У нас будут «спорные отношения на расстоянии», обещал Эрик в самом начале истории, когда они только сошлись, только прикидывали: не пожить ли вместе, а вдруг понравится? Конечно, вздор, ничего он не обещал, много чести - намекать на какое-то будущее, если собираешься провести с другом-другим месяц или два; да и сам Константин нашел бы себе кого-нибудь спокойнее и добрее, милого мальчика, который не мучает и не изменяет, бывают же такие милые мальчики на земле, он нашел бы себе этого мальчика, и всё бы прекрасно устроилось, никаких споров, расстояний и любви. Незачем усложнять, мне лучше быть одному; незачем усложнять, мне тоже лучше быть одному, но мне без тебя плохо. Со мной будет еще хуже, я тебя серьезно предупреждаю, я невыносимый, со мной никто не может жить; Эрик говорил это - серьезно предупреждал, без шуток, и развешивал занавески, разбирал вещи, расставлял книги по полкам: надо все-таки привести этот дом в беспорядок, а то он похож на гостиничный номер, но нигде нет таблички «Не беспокоить». Какое совпадение, откликался Константин, да ведь я тоже невыносимый, и это со мной никто не может жить, и все, кто пытались, сходили с ума, а заодно и по лестницам, сбегали без оглядки. Мне кажется, мы с тобой уживемся, ну, или убьем друг друга, но я постараюсь не убивать.  
Право, вы чудесная пара, поздравляли их потом, то восхищенно, то насмешливо: много ли чести в том, чтобы быть «чудесной парой» в нашем веке, и не таких обрабатывали, справимся и с вами, дайте срок, а пока – вы чудесная пара, вам повезло. Никаких нежностей напоказ, никаких вольностей, они разве что приезжали и уезжали вдвоем, да и то не всегда, мало ли кто чем занят после и кто с кем встречается - до. Но в интонациях и в рассказах вдруг мелькало что-то неуловимое, мимолетная intimité: когда мы с Эриком были в Испании, я впервые услышал эти песни, из них потом выросли _Canciones_ ; когда мы с Константином летели в Нью-Йорк, самолет ужасно болтало, и я думал, что мы упадем, а он спал, как убитый; когда я танцевала в Париже, они приехали на премьеру, не предупредив меня, я их вовсе не ждала, но им понравилось, хотя, честно говоря, я боюсь, им понравился не балет, а мои рыжие волосы. Что поделать, тот балет и вправду был не из лучших, милая однодневка с милым лесбийским дуэтом, вырезать бы оттуда дуэт и уничтожить все остальное; а рыжие волосы им понравились, хоть и продержались немногим дольше балета, краску так легко смыть, возвратиться к черному цвету. Они поздравляли эту рыжеволосую, танцевавшую в Париже, целовали синхронно в щеки и сами смеялись своей синхронности: работаем слаженно, как автоматы, как двойники, без чужих душ, на одних пружинах. И она вспоминала после, единственная уцелевшая, пережившая их: хоть они не всегда появлялись вместе - и с чего бы им быть неразлучниками, у них автономные кровеносные системы, и дышали они врозь, каждый сам по себе, - хоть они расставались, и я видела чаще одного или другого, а не «и другого», либо Эрика, либо Константина, а не Эрика и Константина, - все равно, когда я думаю о них теперь, я вижу их вдвоем, и мне кажется, они счастливы, были счастливы, трудно признать, что они мертвы. Но придется признать, что они мертвы, они сами уверяют серьезно: когда он умер, мне было очень плохо без него, когда я умер, ему было очень плохо без меня, когда мы умерли - плохо не было никому, все продолжилось без нас по установленному порядку. Не они устанавливали этот порядок, но в освобожденных помещениях полагалось смахивать пыль и передвигать мебель, чтоб она не гнила и не сохла быстрее нормы, полагалось поддерживать влажность, раз не с кем поддержать беседу, и свозить бумаги и книги в архив, пока до них не добрались любезные мыши с маленькой буквы, с ними не договоришься, не попросишь их перед самым инфарктом: «Сделайте милость, будьте хорошими. Мяу!». Когда-то разобранные вещи рассеивались по миру, дробились на составные части: тут полочка, тут подсвечник, тут связка писем, пара стоптанных танцевальных туфель, порванная рубашка, нитка бус, часы, спинка кресла без кресла, засохший цветок, опять письма, опять танцевальные туфли, и так далее, они рассеивались, как атомы, по огромному миру, минуя музеи, потому что не сделаешь выставки из этого хлама, не выстроишь заново ни дома, ни даже макеты домов. Наследники есть, но как будто и нет, им тоже недосуг возиться с ремонтами, аукционами, одеждой и мебелью, материальными оболочками - это что-то вроде мертвого тела, но громаднее и грузнее, не сожжешь в крематории пиджаки и диваны, а если попытаешься сжечь - прослывешь сумасшедшим. Константин им тоже прослыл, этим сумасшедшим, свихнувшимся от горя; вообразите, вчера кое-кто видел, как он бросал в печь для мусора вовсе не мусор, он выносил из квартиры Эрика бумаги и жег их, по-вашему, это нормально? согласитесь, он не в себе, у него хрупкая психика, он не перенес смерти Эрика, повредился в рассудке. Сделайте что-нибудь, надо его остановить, мы все понимаем, мы очень ему сочувствуем, но ведь он же так все спалит, он хочет еще раз убить Эрика, он всегда Эрику завидовал, всегда его ненавидел. Знакомый шепот звучал у него за спиною: ничего нового, он наслушался и привык, научился не обращать внимания - пусть шепчут или кричат, им тоже плохо, не на ком сердце сорвать; надо его остановить, повторяли они, но не останавливали, только смотрели, а он, не оборачиваясь, стоял у печи, грея руки над бездымным огнем, пока бумаги горели, чернели и исчезали, подражая Эрику, превращаясь в такой же пепел, но без кусочков костей. Не тянет все это ни на первое, ни на второе убийство, чтобы уничтожить Эрика - следует уничтожиться самому, а он пытался жить дальше, быть здоровым, не умирать. И когда он все-таки умер, о нем говорили: долго же он продержался, целых три года, а ведь начал сходить с ума сразу после - незачем уточнять, после чего, и так ясно, - со всеми рассорился, вел себя странно, срывался, страдал от депрессии, теперь-то мы понимаем, что это была не депрессия, а другая болезнь, теперь мы его пожалеем, хоть он сам виноват в этой другой болезни, он был неосторожен, даже распущен, ну и поплатился, всего-то и нужно - не спать с кем попало, а он забыл об этом правиле, он был беспечен, надеясь найти утешение, и не утешился, и заразился, хуже того - наверно, и других заразил.  
Ничего не поделаешь, СПИД - это то, что бывает с другими, им тоже придется от кого-то подцепить вирус, и Константин - не хуже прочих, звено в цепочке, вишенка страшной поры. Лучше через мужчину, чем через иглу, человечнее как-то, утверждал он и покупал презервативы, еще не зная, болен или нет, про запас, на всякий случай, мало ли с кем и как проведешь эту ночь. Его спрашивали: ну, кто вам нравится, в вашем возрасте должен быть любимый тип, это в юности гоняются за всеми без разбора, кого поймают, тот и хорош, а вам-то кто нравится, расскажите? Что ж тут рассказывать, он предпочитал светловолосых, худых и не очень высоких, скандинавов и лучше - датчан, узколицых и сухощавых, курящих, балетных, замкнутых, вздорных, с «плотоядным» и «дьявольским» смехом, с аэрофобией, с припадками меланхолии, с ужасным характером, с легким прыжком, с прекрасными линиями, с бурнонвильской выучкой, космополитов, бездомных, увы, и, увы, пьющих, с идеями, с умом и талантом, музыкальных, прелестных, невыносимых, перечень длится, длится, он часами может вот так говорить, проще вычеркнуть все и написать сверху: он, этот Константин, предпочитал одного Эрика, вот и все, замены Эрику нет, его больше нет на земле. Опять все валится в постмортперфект, в грамматически невозможное время, вздор, что Эрик умер, ничего подобного, еще не, все это в футуруме, где-то вдали; он и Константин - чудесная пара, у них отношения на коротком расстоянии, они оба живы, они сидят вдвоем в чугунной ванне на чугунных лапах, перекрестив ноги в горячей воде, будто лезвия ножниц (привет рыжеволосой из лесбийского дуэта, потому что это лесбийская ласка); или лучше в адмортперфекте: они сидели там, и вода медленно остывала, и смерть тоже была грамматически невозможна, ее - презент мортем - вообще не существовало, ее исключили из языка. За стенами летела белая пыль, снег мелкого помола, и на сцене-коробке был выстроен город в черных и серых тонах; как холодно в январе, немецкие зимы гораздо мягче - или кажутся мягкими издалека, впрочем, климат везде меняется, и к концу века - как короток век! - здесь тоже потеплеет, а пока что же делать, можно и потерпеть, греясь в чугунной ванне и друг о друга, и накручивать по уши пестрый шарф, выходя поутру из комнаты, совершая ошибку. На зеркалах и на щеках проступала одинаковая испарина; они молчали и не шевелились, смотрели не в глаза, а мимо, и если спросить их в тот миг: «Что вы чувствуете?» - они бы ответили, что очень счастливы, незачем подтверждать это счастье немедленным сексом, сбивая колени до синяков.

9

Они поцеловались потом, завернувшись в халаты, спрятав кости под складками ткани: ложноклассические драпировки придают мнимый объем и немножко величественности, за просторной одеждой не видно острых плеч и тощих бедер. Вода уходила, крутясь по спирали, повторяя один и тот же рисунок: так завивались волосы Константина, и вода отражала их, вода их изображала; и отделившись от воды, как душа или слово, поднимался к вентиляционным отверстиям пар вроде nebbia или искусственного тумана, обозначая белый, второй или четвертый - пожалуй, скорее второй - акт. Позолота тускнела, львиные лапы подламывались под собственной тяжестью, как хрупок был этот дом, но и его обитатели - тоже хрупки, дому подстать, и ветер выл allegro feroce, но не разбивал окна, никого не пугал. А Эрик прикоснулся к Константину, провел пальцем по его губам, слева направо и справа налево, замыкая и размыкая: молчи, нет, лучше говори, нет, не смей говорить, нет, не смей молчать; это слишком серьезно для игры и слишком нелепо, чтобы не быть игрою. Легко жить Коппелиусу, полюбившему куклу: если он научился ее включать, значит, научился и выключать, вынимая душу из груди и вкладывая обратно; это не жестокость, а рациональность, ей надо отдыхать от мира, ему - от любви, мономания вредна для здоровья и рассудка. Но Эрик был рационально жестоким Коппелиусом, не безумным, но безжалостным, он бы убил куклу раз и навсегда, разобрал на части: люблю ее, но она дурная, она хотела, чтоб я видел только ее, думал только о ней, я привязался к ней, я стал несвободным, пора с этим покончить и с нею покончить, сделаю новую, послушнее прежней. И Константин принимал правила, чтоб у него не вынули душу из груди: он нетребователен и послушен, он смыкает и размыкает губы, подчиняясь жесткому пальцу-указке, он все делает, как надо, он не мешает, незачем его убивать. Чуть-чуть садомазохизма сгодится для укрепления отношений, главное - не превысить дозу, а то все рассыплется; со стороны эти мелочи незаметны, а если и заметны - пустяки, все спишут на негодный нрав Константина, не Эрика, и скажут: ну, поделом ему. И Константин, улыбнувшись, поцеловал ладонь, целиком накрывшую и закрывшую его рот, превратил дрессировку в семейную ласку; все-таки это игра, не верьте ей, и играющим в нее не верьте.  
\- Разве это не унизительно - когда я зажимаю тебе рот и не даю говорить? Не понимаю, как ты это терпишь, я бы на твоем месте давно взбесился и бросил меня. Впрочем, я бы взбесился и бросил себя даже не на твоем месте.  
\- Поэтому я и не зажимаю рот тебе. Для меня это не унизительно, это забавно. Часть секса, если угодно, если неугодно - секс целиком.  
\- Что дальше, захочешь, чтобы я связал тебя и выпорол? Между прочим, никогда этим не занимался, наверняка не сумею остановиться, если начну. Лучше и не начинать.  
\- Да, лучше не начинать, я боюсь такой боли. И еще боюсь, что тебе со мной нехорошо.  
\- Нечего бояться, - откликнулся Эрик, - мне со всеми нехорошо, я тебе сто раз говорил. С самим собой мне хуже, чем с тобой, гораздо хуже.  
\- С Рудольфом тебе не было плохо.  
\- С Рудольфом я сходил с ума. Это не было «хорошо» или «плохо», это было психическое расстройство. Называй, как хочешь: сумасшествие, слабоумие, душевная болезнь. Еще чуть-чуть, и я бы попал в лечебницу. Карательная психиатрия - это тоже Рудольф: попав к нему в руки, прежним не выйдешь.  
\- Как же ты его любишь, - сказал Константин. - Не знаю, завидовать ли ему или сочувствовать. Не знаю даже, хотел бы я, чтобы ты любил меня так же сильно.  
\- Ты бы этого не хотел. Я бы тебя ужасно измучил, я тебя и так мучаю, но мы хотя бы можем жить вдвоем. С ним я даже жить не мог, как ни старался.  
\- Ты думаешь, ты один был в этом виноват?  
\- Конечно, нет, оба виноваты, поровну, как всегда и бывает. И я иногда переставал верить, что он вообще меня любит. Ты хотя бы не спишь с другими, а он спал и считал, что в этом нет ничего дурного, можно спать с другими и любить меня.  
\- Ты не знаешь наверняка, может быть, я тоже сплю с другими. И может быть, я вовсе не люблю тебя, а притворяюсь, потому что мне удобно как будто любить тебя.  
\- Ты любишь, - ответил Эрик, - ты не такой, как Рудольф. Любишь не так сильно, но и не изменяешь, и не притворяешься, это очень мило. Очень мило, поверь мне, я это ценю.  
\- Отчего ты зовешь его Рудольфом, когда говоришь о нем со мной?  
\- О, я думаю, тебе будет неприятно, если я стану звать его Рудиком. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. По крайней мере, не хочу нечаянно причинить эту боль.  
\- Только нарочно?  
\- Да, только нарочно.  
«Я кричу, я ругаюсь, я чувствую себя идиотом. А ты все время молчишь, и я не знаю, сила это или слабость». Две-три строчки вырваны из письма, сквозь них, как сквозь подкопченное стекло, не разглядишь ни Эрика, ни Константина: черты и чувства расплываются, это вам не солнечное затмение. Ты все время молчишь, нет страшнее упрека, ты нарочно меня злишь, что тебе стоит вспылить, швырнуть стакан в стену, заплакать от боли, ты невыносим, зачем ты так терпелив со мною, зачем ты так сильно меня любишь? Со мною трудно, мог бы признаться Эрик, улыбаясь так очаровательно и так легко, со мною трудно, у меня характер очень дурной, никто меня долго не выдерживает. А ему бы ответили: вольно вам кокетничать, Эрик, это вы не выдерживаете - других, бросаете первый, чтоб не бросили вас, и мучаетесь, конечно, как же не мучиться, но все равно уходите, потому что боитесь, что вам станет скучно. Нет, что вы, возражал он, вы с кем-то меня путаете, я вовсе не такой цыган, как вы думаете, я хочу дом и постоянного партнера, прогулки перед сном, одну постель на двоих, я хочу семью, в конце концов, хватит с меня оборванных романов и séparations de corps. Чего он хотел - дом, из которого можно уехать, партнера, которого можно оставить, и никакой любви, любви тоже с него хватило, очень скромные желания, согласитесь, и все-таки невозможные.  
Константин любил его: ни доказательств, ни опровержений, ну что тут такого, любил и любил. Каждый раз, когда говорят: «Я... я очень люблю тебя», - в ответ раздается: «Не то!», незачем и признаваться, все равно любовь - не то, что Эрику нужно, не то, что было нужно от Константина, в прошедшем времени «не то» звучит окончательно, обжалованию не подлежит. Когда они встретились на Ибице - где угодно, на пляже ли, на набережной под вечер, или, скорее всего, в чьем-нибудь доме, на третьей стороне, - когда они встретились в семьдесят первом году, Эрик колол себе морфий, чтобы заглушить боль, и танцевал еще легче, чем прежде («Я не знаю, может ли выжить Жизель, - говорил кто-то, - но я знаю, что его Альбрехт выжить не может, он умрет после второго акта, и когда выйдет кланяться, то будет мертв»); когда они встретились, в Греции командовали черные полковники («Все вообще теперь идет со скрипом. Империя похожа на трирему в канале для триремы слишком узком»), и движенья не было, движенья не происходило, никто никуда не плыл, да и империи не существовало; когда они встретились, Константин знал, что никогда не вернется в свои Фес-Салоники, - еще один беглец, еще один выбравший свободу, много их развелось тогда («Как хорошо, что ты ни с кем не связан»). Свет завивался вокруг ног, не удерживая, но намекая: веди себя прилично, не шагай широко, помни, что ты оставляешь следы, и по этим следам тебя найдут, приведут обратно, если ты забудешься и зарвешься. Гораздо позже, в безлюдье и покое, в абсолютной безопасности, он вдруг чувствовал чужой взгляд, осязаемое прикосновение к затылку, и замирал, не смея обернуться; Эрику не понять, его прежний любовник бы понял, как это бывает: сейчас подойдут с двух сторон, возьмут за руки, документы попросят - и пройдемте-ка, гражданин. А в Европе и того страшнее: виза истекает и продлена не будет, вид на жительство вам не выдадут, ваши бумаги, к сожалению, не в порядке, обратитесь туда-то или туда-то, или еще куда-нибудь, инстанций много, много стран и балетных компаний, кто-нибудь примет вас и все уладит, не расстраивайтесь так, пожалуйста. Он старался не расстраиваться, он болтался на Ибице - на законных основаниях, туристом среди туристов, умело скрываясь в толпе - или не очень умело, ведь Эрик увидел его и подошел ближе, заговорил и взял за руку: добрый вечер, и пройдемте-ка, Константин.  
Нет, конечно, оба не рассчитывали, что эта связь продлится долго, и ничего не обещали друг другу, да и что тут пообещаешь, проснувшись поутру, едва ли вспомнишь имя того, кто лежит рядом. Все было очень хорошо, прощайте; я дам вам свой номер, записывайте, только видите ли, я никогда не беру трубку, даже не знаю, есть ли у меня телефон; все было очень хорошо, еще полчаса, и я мог бы вас полюбить; я непременно дам вам свой адрес на материке, но вы вряд ли станете искать меня, а если и станете, то не найдете, я даже не знаю, где я буду в этом сезоне и буду ли вообще где-нибудь. Не следует затягивать остановку на одну ночь: так недолго и вовсе оцепенеть и застыть; любовь сродни кататонии, эротическая привязанность похожа на паралич, я все это изведал, признавался Эрик, я больше не хочу. А Константин хотел - оттого, что еще не изведал, не понимал, как это бессмысленно и как невыносимо: любить Эрика и быть любимым, то есть - отверженным, отмеченным, замученным; бежать бы прочь от такой любви, сохраняя рассудок и целую кожу, и целую душу, бежать, не останавливаясь, на материк, меняя адреса на ходу, чтобы точно его не нашли, если все-таки вдруг решат отыскать и прикончить. Будьте благоразумны, подружитесь с кем-то другим: Эрик нехорош для вас, вы нехороши для Эрика, и это «не» нельзя вынести за скобки, нельзя уничтожить и сделать Эрика - хорошим, и стать хорошим рядом с ним, для него. Но чем добрее совет, тем легче его не слушать, и незачем слушать то, что не произнесено вслух; Константин обнимал Эрика, вот и все, и нечего бояться, лишь одержимцы ищут в объятиях скрытый смысл и тайные знаки, и предсказывают конец света по брызгам спермы на простыне. Под окнами росли оливы, вдали шумело море; они встали с постели, улыбнулись и попрощались, не надеясь столкнуться снова, и столкнулись тем же вечером или на следующий вечер. Этот остров был так мал, на нем некуда деться.  
\- Этот остров так мал, что на нем некуда деться. Не думай, что я специально выслеживал тебя. Tænk ikke at jeg forfulgte Dem med vilje.  
\- Dig. Не надо никаких «De» между нами, так давно уже не говорят.  
\- Dig. Я не выслеживал, я не надеялся, что ты придешь сюда.  
\- Но все-таки я пришел.  
\- Да, как дьявол.  
\- Почему же как дьявол? - удивился Эрик. - Разве я похож?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Константин. - Просто вспомнилось вдруг: «Дьявол угрюм, потому что он всегда знает, куда бы ни шел — он всегда приходит туда, откуда вышел». Не знаю, откуда я это взял, наверно, прочитал где-то. Ты тоже пришел туда, откуда вчера вышел, я не ожидал тебя встретить. Но ты не похож на дьявола, ты не угрюм.  
\- Ты меня просто еще как следует не знаешь. Я хуже дьявола, гораздо злее, и тебе будет со мной очень плохо. Со мной всем очень плохо, исключений не бывает.  
\- А может быть, я люблю, когда мне плохо. Может быть, мне это нравится.  
\- Значит, ты больной мальчик. Пойдем гулять.  
Эрик взял его под руку и шагнул вперед, куда угодно, все пути открыты: на перекресток или в переулок, на брусчатку, на бетон, на песок, подальше от людей, туда, где никого наверняка не встретишь. «Остров был так мал», остров уменьшался от лета к лету, хоть площадь его оставалась неизменной: это причуды застройки, побочный урбанистический эффект; нужно было гулять с оглядкой, чтоб не столкнуться с знакомыми - а знакомые, как забывшие, умножали себя не на ноль, а на два и на десять, будто тоже решили составить и заселить весь город. Вообразим, что мы здесь одни, мой друг, вообразим, что мы одни на свете, и проверим, надолго ли нам хватит этой отъединенности и этого уединения, замкнем пространство, ограничив воздух, и будем дышать, пока дышится, будем весело глотать вдвоем сладкий дым и очень долго не умирать от удушья. Нет морфия, давайте курить травку, чтобы успокоиться, ведь травка тоже заглушает боль и уменьшает земное притяжение, и помогает танцевать - легко, так легко, пусть не на сцене, а всего лишь в дансинге, на полу без наката, под лучами прожекторов. Он был очень болен в тот год, измучен и некрасив: щеки ввалились, пересыхали губы. «Я думаю, это будет мой последний сезон», - замечал он и улыбался, когда ему отвечали недоверчиво: «Вы столько лет так говорите, Эрик, перестаньте нас пугать. Неужели вы вправду уйдете?». Нет, я думаю, я просто умру, но вам не стоит об этом тревожиться, это не ваше дело. Как приятно гулять в тени, в холодке, с красивым молодым человеком вроде Константина, не слушая его, не слыша его голоса за шумом моря и олив, за ветром, за криками чаек; как приятно прощаться с ним после прогулки, как после ночи (не все ли равно, идти или лежать вместе), поворачивать домой, не оглядываясь на него, оставляя его позади.  
Но если спросить: «Как же вы поняли, Константин, что любите, а не увлечены, что вам пропасть целиком, а не одному коготку?» - отмолчался бы он, солгал или все-таки рассказал, как увяз в любви, как почувствовал, что не выберется? Ни с чем не спутаешь это ощущение, так и смерть - уверяют знающие, умиравшие люди, - не спутаешь со сном (впрочем, это индивидуально, не стоит распространять на всех свой опыт). Он пришел на уже назначенное, будничное свидание, открыл дверь и поднялся на второй этаж: ни одна ступенька не скрипела под ногами, никто не спускался ему навстречу. Дом вдруг стал непрочным и зыбким, стены и пол истончились, превращаясь в бумагу, в японские ширмы: надавишь чуть-чуть - и они прорвутся, впустят песок, свет и чаек. Эрик лежал в постели, скорчившись на боку, в мокрой майке, на потной простыне; Эрик лежал в постели (скороговоркой перечислить детали: на-боку-в-майке-на-простыне-в-поту), прижав ладони к животу, и отчего-то сквозь сомкнутые пальцы не просачивалась кровь. Это аппендицит? - спросил Константин. Это нервы, - ответил Эрик. У него было иссиня-белое лицо - или не у него, не его лицо, покойницкое, неживое. Это нервы, и лучше уйди, мне больно, ты не поможешь. Легче мучиться в одиночестве, стонать, не стесняясь, и думать о смерти, и не сомневаться, что скоро умрешь; лучше уйди, никогда не возвращайся, притворись, что ничего не слышал, не видел, забудь, с кем спал, мало ли таких эриков, найдешь другого. Да я не хочу другого, сказал Константин - не вслух, потому что звук усиливал боль; я хочу тебя, но это тебя не касается, я справлюсь сам, нет, не справлюсь, но помучаюсь в одиночестве. Он промолчал и разулся, лег рядом с Эриком и обнял, не укрывая, не пряча - ни от чего не спрячут такие худые руки, и не согреют, но и без них тепло. Я с тобой, спи, больно больше не будет, сегодня точно не будет, не бойся, я люблю тебя, спи. «Я люблю тебя» проскочило почти незаметно, Эрик и не понял, наверно, ему было не до того, но сам Константин понял, что любит, и даже не успел испугаться. Это не аппендицит, ты мне не поможешь, оставь меня в покое, мне больно, я тебя не люблю, на что ты рассчитываешь, мне от резких звуков, от резкого света еще больнее, а ты лезешь со своей любовью, не трогай меня, мне все надоело, лучше мне умереть. Лучше мне умереть, только и произнес он и погладил Константина по голове, и добавил: не бойся, не сейчас, в следующий раз, и ты этого не увидишь. Боль постепенно стихала - до следующего раза: знать бы заранее, когда он наступит, этот следующий раз - завтра или через неделю, скорее завтра, чем через неделю, и неплохо бы запастись морфием, взять новый рецепт, потому что все запасы вышли, а больше ничего не помогает. Эрик вытянулся во весь рост, задышал свободнее и закрыл глаза, и его утомление вдруг напомнило Константину - странно, почти кощунственно - о другом утомлении, посткоитальном, блаженном: «когда от ласк ты засыпаешь» и так далее, о другом виде освобождения от тела.  
\- Прости, я тебя напугал. Не обращай внимания, со мной это часто бывает, я привык. Тебе привыкать не надо.  
\- Когда ты разворачиваешься вот так из клубка, ты похож на ежа, только без иголок.  
\- На дохлую рыбу. Я думаю, нам не стоит продолжать, со мной никому не бывает хорошо, и тебе не будет.  
\- Ничего, я согласен, пусть будет плохо. Мне хочется быть с тобой.  
\- Надеюсь, ты разлюбляешь так же быстро, как и влюбляешься.  
\- Не знаю, я никогда ни в кого так не влюблялся.  
\- Не может быть, в твоем-то возрасте. Это противоестественно. Хотя и не так противоестественно, как влюбляться в меня.  
\- Хорошо, что ты кокетничаешь, значит, тебе действительно легче.  
\- Я не кокетничаю.  
\- Я понял, ты серьезен. Ты меня предупреждаешь, чтобы я опомнился и одумался. Но мне кажется, уже слишком поздно, мне уже поздно, я имею в виду.  
\- Или нам обоим, - вздохнул Эрик.  
Да, ответил Константин, да, или нам. Едва ли проследишь его жизнь до Эрика, год за годом, шаг за шагом до пересечения линий, до устроенного кем-то знакомства (уж мы встретимся, обещали убийца и убитый, мы встретимся, дело будет): только есть на земле Фессалонги, где достанется мне умереть или хотя бы родиться, продышать до семнадцати под треньканье отцовской мандолины, под церковные басы и дисканты, а потом упорхнуть, улепетнуть, не оглядываясь ни на дом, ни на белую башню, удрать прочь, ошалев от дорог и карет. Но с каретами туго в нашем веке, шалейте, пожалуйста, от трамваев, от звона на поворотах, от рельсов и электрических искр, и осторожнее переходите на ту сторону, чтобы вам не отрезало голову или ноги, выбирайте сами, что вам дороже. Он начал брать уроки танцев со скуки, чтоб разбавить сухую химию: не пением же заниматься, у него и голоса нет; он бы стал актером, если б избавился от акцента, он бы стал режиссером - ему всегда хотелось создавать, а не только играть, он бы никем не стал, переболел и протрезвился, вернулся бы к своей химии, но он увлекся танцем себе на горе, влюбился и не сумел разлюбить. Значит, врал он, что не было у него до Эрика - такой любви, или не врал, но по примеру античных теоретиков и грамматиков разделял любовь на типы, отсекая скальпелем эрос и все остальное: его чувство к танцу - это хореофилия, другие корни и природа другая, не сравнить с чувством к человеку и незачем сравнивать. А чувства к людям? - а как же без них, наивно думать, будто он ни к кому не привязывался - нет, он всего лишь не привязывался к одному; с кем-то он спал, с кем-то шел домой после урока, целуясь под каждым фонарем, ежась от холода: что за вздор, в самом деле, целоваться на улице в январе! Так недолго и заболеть, свалиться в жару, а ему никак нельзя сваливаться: давайте перенесем поцелуи куда-нибудь в помещение, под крышей не так романтично, как под небом, зато тепло и никто не подсматривает в театральный бинокль. Жаль, что вы так поздно решили учиться балету, Константин, говорили ему вполголоса, протягивая зажигалку, жаль, из вас мог бы выйти толк, но время упущено, и что с вами будет, и чего вы добьетесь - мы не знаем, я не знаю, не обижайтесь, наверное, вы ничего не добьетесь и ничего с вами не будет, но вы хотя бы попробовали, вы умница, Константин. А он и вовсе не решал «учиться балету», как объяснить и надо ли объяснять, что все случайно получилось, и не то чтобы он непременно надеялся взлететь высоко - кому стоять в последней линии, если все будут первыми и ведущими? - но он просто любил танцевать, вот и все, и никого из людей до Эрика не любил так сильно, как танец. Но когда через несколько лет, через много лет он однажды сказал Эрику - в постели, где еще откровенничать, как не в постели: «Я люблю три вещи на свете: танцевать, ставить балеты и тебя. Не ставить, а просто люблю тебя. И еще - три с половиной вещи - еще австралийских коал, они милые», - Эрик не улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Мне кажется, я совсем не люблю танцевать. Но не могу существовать, не танцуя, ты знаешь, что я пытался. Это не вопрос выбора или привычки, это что-то другое. Вполне отвратительное, тебе повезло, что ты чувствуешь по-другому. Так легче. И поэтому ты танцуешь легче меня, не только потому, что ты моложе. Ты свободнее меня, ты просто свободен. А я, кажется, нет.  
Но австралийские коалы, конечно, милы, и ты тоже милый. Пустое занятие - сравнивать, кому тяжелее, всем вокруг тяжелее, чем тебе и мне, так что ж теперь делать, хандрить и выкидывать трико, грим и туфли, и вытряхивать танец из тела, себя из танца: хватит, остановись, умирать пора, а ты все никак не уймешься. Перечень любимых вещей следует удлинить (не вставляя в него ни белых павлинов, ни истертые карты америк), прибавить ужасную музыку-немузыку, холмы, ручьи и деревья, пестрые рубашки и кожаные браслеты, масло и акварель, путешествия, перелеты, прогулки, иней на стенах и лед в каналах, книги, смешанный запах сигарет и венского одеколона, рыбный рынок на рассвете - с устрицами, моллюсками в раковинах, маленькими осьминогами, морскими рыборусалками, и через несколько рядов - рынок цветочный с охапками нарциссов и тюльпанов, с тепличными лилиями в ведрах, с ветками белой и красной сирени, и не забыть книжные развалы и лавочки антикваров, книжную и кулисную пыль, полуподвальные студии, и еще - и еще белую сангрию, напиток, больной лейкозом (потому что сангрия-кровь должна быть красной, краснее сирени), zuppa di pesce alla veneziana, замороженные апельсины, ночные купания, волны, луну, и так далее, без счета, слишком много всего любил Константин - кроме танца и хореографии, кроме Эрика и коал. Это не жадность и не гедонизм, это вежливость: столько удовольствий в мире, как же отказаться от них, не попробовав; а я все перепробовал, хмуро замечал Эрик, и не вижу, чем тут восхищаться: твои рубашки вульгарны, деревья перекручены, на рынке воняет, цветы вянут, в похлебке желчь и чешуя, и у меня насморк после ночных купаний, я из-за тебя доныряюсь до пневмонии. Чем больше ты ворчишь, тем сильнее я люблю тебя, ты об этом знаешь и подыгрываешь мне, у тебя нет насморка, и твои рубашки не строже моих, и тебе нравятся перекрученные деревья, рощи старых олив между домом и морем. Кажется, нам не избавиться друг от друга, и я вообще не хочу от тебя избавляться, мне спокойно с тобой, и даже когда ты хандришь, когда злишься и пьешь, когда замыкаешься и молчишь - все равно, это неважно, это ничего не меняет. Это ничего не меняет, повторял Константин и прикасался ладонью не к Эрику, а к спинке стула, на котором Эрик сидел, к стене, у которой Эрик стоял, к ножу, которым Эрик разрезал книгу; ко всем предметам и поверхностям, принявшим и перенявшим тепло Эрика, не вздрагивавшим от прикосновений. И когда Эрик, не оборачиваясь, ловко перехватывал его руку и прикладывал к своей щеке, и спрашивал: отчего ты не трогаешь меня, я же чувствую, что тебе хочется, - Константин отвечал: я боюсь тебя потревожить. И еще боюсь, что не сумею от тебя оторваться, если однажды дотронусь, мне страшно, что ты исчезнешь. Хотя это естественный - нет, обрывал Эрик, замолчи, не выдумывай, я тебе сто раз говорил, ничего естественного со мной не бывает, это противоестественный страх.

10

А были они счастливы? А как же, конечно, были: когда Эрик избавился от болезни - но не от дурного нрава, когда Константин покинул свою несуществующую, неназванную Фессалександрию, чтобы все увидеть, никогда туда не возвращаться, когда они оба переместились на пятую и последнюю часть земли, что покоится, если верить обратному переводу, на китовых спинах мальчиков-пастухов, вот тогда - и не раньше, ни минутой, ни полумгновением, - они были счастливы и уже счастливы так не будут. И если верить - в придачу к обратному переводу - непереведенным позднейшим, посмертным биографам, Эрик прежде боялся близости и искал одиночества, уклоняясь от слишком тесных объятий, а теперь хотел жить вдвоем, «в кругу, сооруженном самодельной лампой», в доме, где мало мебели и много книг, хотел жить с Константином, не с кем-то другим - милым, но неуловимым, после сорока пяти, знаете ли, пустота надоедает, и приятнее, когда кто-то - пусть немилый, но уловимый, - спит рядом, задевая колено коленом во сне, а утром встает и варит кофе, и приносит горячую кружку из кухни, ступая так легко и грациозно, что впору сравнить его с изысканным жирафом, а лучше - свободнее от ссылок, кавычек, пометок, - с гондольером, упавшим за борт, но выплывшим к берегу, растерявшим одежду в большом канале: вот он идет босиком, с дымной кружкой в руке - вместо водорослей и мокрых весел, и пучок лучей, но не смыслов, а солнечной бродской бессмыслицы, - скользит по его плечам, по груди, намечая разрез для вскрытия. Заклясть бы эту движимость, набросить чехол на часы, как на птичью клетку, заглушая время и щебет, тик-так и чик-чирик, и в неподвижном пространстве пить кофе и любоваться Константином, глядя, как с его тела стекает и не может стечь раздробленный свет; выпасть бы из ландшафта и из мертвой природы, замереть на границе, где нет ни цветов, ни гербариев, ни после, ни до, ни сейчас, нервы расслаблены, приступ меланхолии укрощен навсегда - пока «всегда» длится, и нечего желать, и страшно желать чего-то. Эрик все это получил - и, отставив пустую кружку, протягивал руки и звал: «Иди ко мне», - вновь запуская колесики и пружины, небесно-земной механизм; как сладко крутить этим крохотным миром, принимая любовь - потому что Константин любил его, и ничего тут не исправить, nec desistere amare, omnia si facias, и как прекрасно осознанное уничтожение: если верно писал J. B., и Константин был лишь тем, чего Эрик касался ладонью, - значит, довольно короткого жеста-отказа: нужно сдвинуть ладонь в сторону, чтобы Константин исчез, перестал существовать, нужно расправиться с ним в секунду - и раскаявшись, через секунду вернуть, воплотить снова и прижать к себе покрепче, его кости - к своим костям.  
\- Ужасно, что ты так меня любишь. Это развращает, я чувствую, что действительно становлюсь все хуже и хуже. Как ты там читаешь из Катулла? «Что ты со мной ни твори, не перестану любить», вот именно это и происходит. Я пробую тебя на прочность: когда, наконец, ты перестанешь следовать цитатам и любить меня.  
\- А если никогда? Может быть, я решил любить тебя до самой смерти, только не знаю, твоей или моей.  
\- Как хорошо, наверно, когда никто не обязан любить тебя до смерти.  
\- Не по обязанности, а по доброй воле. Ну хорошо, считай, что я просто не могу остановиться, это дурная привычка - любить тебя, жить с тобой, беспокоиться о тебе. И лучше я брошу курить, чем брошу тебя.  
\- А я, пожалуй, брошу тебя, а не курить. Напрасно ты привязываешься ко мне, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я знаю, как это бывает, это всегда заканчивается одинаково...  
\- Ну да, заканчивается одинаково: мужчиной, с которым ты уходишь. Хорошо еще, что не с женщиной, это было бы труднее вынести.  
\- Причем не только тебе, но и мне. И женщине. Мужчину не так жаль, верно?  
\- Совсем не жаль, - согласился Константин. - Если ты с ним уйдешь, так ему и надо. Он сам виноват. Я сам виноват, все честно.  
\- Так тебе и надо, что я ушел с тобой? - спросил Эрик. - Ты даже не знал, что тебя ждет со мной, если б ты знал, ты бы отказался сразу. Со мной невыносимо, пора тебе это признать.  
\- Мне кажется, мы одинаково невыносимы. Может быть, мы нейтрализуем друг друга? Или не мучаем так сильно, как могли бы мучить других.  
\- Или просто уже нельзя - сильнее.  
Им повезло, они разлучались, месяцами подряд перекликаясь из разных стран и из разных полушарий, перебрасывали письма через океан, как через стену, а потом съезжались снова и жили дальше: ничего не изменилось, и на подушке нет отпечатка чужой головы, и на коже нет отпечатка чужих губ, пожалуй, они оба были верны, им сполна воздастся за эту верность. Любовь должна бы остыть с годами, не ослабеть, но сделаться безрадостнее и холоднее: ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, ты унижаешь меня у всех на виду, ты равнодушен, ты жесток, тебе нужно только мое покровительство, тебе вообще от меня ничего не нужно, я ничего для тебя не значу, что я ни делаю, ты недоволен, ты все время молчишь, ты отворачиваешься, ты не пишешь мне, ты не думаешь обо мне, ты меня больше не любишь, ты никогда меня не любил; все высказанные и невысказанные упреки звенели в воздухе, тяжелей было дышать от этого электричества. Но вечером они все-таки возвращались домой и замыкали двери за собою, зажигали лампу, очерчивая круг, и садились рядом, читали, курили, молчали, одолевая клаустрофобический ужас перед разделенным пространством, опять привыкали друг к другу - это труднее простого примирения после ссоры. Иногда казалось: довольно, так больше нельзя, невозможно, пора расстаться, покончить с этой длинной, почти супружеской связью, за двенадцать лет вместе впору сойти с ума; и они расставались, делили уже не пространство, а вещи, увозили мебель в новые квартиры, чтобы потом вспоминать, как тот, другой, отраженье в безумном зеркале, прислонялся бедром к острому краю стола, стирал пыль с полок, замирал в кресле, непреклонно и недоступно сложив руки - так, что не обнимешь и не войдешь в объятия. Ваши сведения устарели, объяснял кто-то, они были любовниками, но больше ими не будут, поверьте мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Чего же проще - поверить ему, раз он знает, о чем говорит, и не боится рассматривать паутину в лупу, препарировать отношения длинной иглой; не стоит ни спорить с ним, ни соглашаться, какое вам дело, заблуждается он или нет, спят они или не спят вместе. А они не спали, но работали вместе, и эта работа сближала теснее, чем сон; вечером после репетиции или после спектакля Эрик ли говорил Константину, Константин ли говорил Эрику: «Поедем ко мне?» - и все завязывалось вновь, если и было когда-то развязано, и тянулось еще очень долго, почти три года, пока не оборвалось однажды весной, в самом начале марта. «Ты ужасно выглядишь», - сказал Константин, прилетев откуда-то, неизвестно откуда, из Австралии, из Японии, из Уругвая или Парагвая, но точно не из родной страны, с нею кончено было безвозвратно, не то, что с Эриком; ты ужасно выглядишь, сказал он, не осознавая собственных слов, не понимая, к чему сам подходит, над какой наклоняется бездной. А Эрик ответил: «Ну да, потому что я умираю», - и улыбнулся, целуя Константина, утверждая поцелуем свое умирание; не поспоришь теперь, не опротестуешь, он добавил привычно: «Ну что, поедем ко мне?» - в последний раз приглашая Константина к себе домой, как давным-давно на Ибице приглашал в первый раз, все повторялось, но не было ни олив, ни моря, и светлячки еще спали, и цикады не пели им, сидя на теплой земле.  
\- Значит, все-таки рак?  
\- Да, от горького дыма. Но это лучше, чем цирроз, это благороднее, чем цирроз, не так ли? Подразумевается - в подтексте, конечно - что курил я все-таки больше, чем пил.  
\- И мало ездил поездом. Потому что это не крушение поезда и даже не автомобильная катастрофа. Послушай, это безумие, как мы можем говорить об этом так спокойно, если ты умираешь?  
\- Но ведь я уже умираю, - заметил Эрик, - и не о чем волноваться. Достань свечи, я хочу, чтобы здесь было... празднично, когда Леннарт приедет. Пусть здесь лучше пахнет церковью, чем больницей. И постарайся не устроить пожар.  
Огоньки дрожали в темноте, деформируя дом своей дрожью: стены расступались, потолок поднимался ввысь, обращаясь в купол, и сквозь штукатурку просачивались краски, намечая контуры лиц, тел и крыльев, то ли ангелов, то ли богинь. Но пахло здесь, как прежде, табаком и сандалом, ирисами, замшей, корицей, так не пахнет ни в церкви, ни в больнице, капельки Knize Ten высыхали на запястьях, на висках и на шее, и сохраняли себя, словно речь, навсегда, мешаясь с горьким канцерогенным дымом. Лучше бы вправду устроить пожар, пусть все сгорит, пусть Леннарт приезжает на праздничное пепелище, на выжженную дочерна землю. «Ты смотришь в окно, - мог бы сказать Константин, - а для меня весь мир кончается краем твоей рубашки или покрывала, чего-нибудь, что заменяет широкую тунику с обильем складок, что, впрочем, не имеет никакого значения, отчего бы не отступить от деталей, если главное верно: мне кажется, весь мир кончается для меня, потому что ты смотришь в окно и собираешься меня покинуть». Но он молчал и сидел неподвижно, накрыв ладонью ладонь Эрика, и не надеялся на избавление: не удержать того, кто уже далек от этих мест, и не разделить с ним зимний путь, здесь надо идти одному, не оборачиваясь на оставленный дом, на возлюбленного, на сжимающийся в холоде город. И разве сам Эрик не предостерегал его когда-то от сильных привязанностей, разве не объяснял: «Я не хочу ни обладать тобой, ни отдаваться тебе, я хочу быть свободным, я хочу, чтобы ты был свободным», - и на что ему теперь была эта свобода без Эрика, без возвращения к Эрику, без права переписки (нет таких лагерей - без права переписки, это тоже означает смерть). Он бы лучше обладал и отдавался, привязывался сильнее, любил и говорил о любви, чтоб не сожалеть потом, сидя в темной комнате рядом с неизлечимо больным, да что там - рядом с умирающим спутником, компаньоном, партнером, другом, столько вежливых слов существует, раз нельзя сказать просто: рядом с умирающим мужем; он бы лучше повторял год за годом: люблю-тебя-люблю-люблю-люблю, чтобы это агапическое щебетанье звенело над ними, не утихая; он бы стал внимательным и хорошим, терпеливо сносил и разлуки, и ссоры, и приступы гнева, и не думал о себе, не искал для себя ни признания, ни славы, чтобы потом никто не посмел шепнуть ему, соболезнуя и утешая: это вы дурно заботились об Эрике, из-за вас он умер, вы виноваты, Константин, вы один и виноваты, и вам теперь с этим жить, а нам очень жаль.  
Как умирают от рака легких, думал Константин, как умирают, в беспамятстве или в сознании, медленно или очень быстро? Это больно, Эрику будет больно? Или он ничего не почувствует, уснет и перестанет дышать во сне, не задохнется, а всего лишь перестанет дышать, улыбнется, не просыпаясь, в незаметной, секундной агонии? Как это вообще бывает, когда умирает спутник-компаньон-партнер-друг, как можно отпустить его и не сойти с ума, как можно выжить, если его больше нет, и как я сам выживу, если грамматическое будущее, условное и неосуществимое, станет осуществимым, все, чего я боюсь, случится со мною, и Эрик умрет? Не то чтобы он никого не терял раньше, это слишком большая удача: перевалить за сорок и никого не похоронить, он терял, конечно, и получал телеграммы: такой-то скончался сегодня, такая-то скончалась; и с этими телеграммами приходил к Эрику, садился рядом и опускал голову ему на плечо, и говорил себе: я посижу с Эриком, и мне станет легче. Но когда умрет Эрик - но если умрет Эрик - к кому тогда Константин придет, кому положит голову на плечо, чтобы стало легче? Или ему уже не захочется никого видеть, или он не сможет никого видеть, потому что все будут - не те, все будут - не Эрик.  
Мой мир разрушается, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать, я сам виноват, что сделал когда-то одного человека - своим миром, и привязался к нему, поверил не то что в бессмертие, но в очень длинную жизнь, в постоянно отодвигаемый, откладываемый конец. Нет ничего вечного, повторял я, и он тоже когда-нибудь умрет, Эрик умрет, но когда-нибудь потом (не надеялся ли я разлюбить его к тому времени, чтобы не очень-то горевать: надо беречься, на всех любовников сердца не хватит, пусть любовников было не так уж много, но сердца у меня - еще меньше). А до тех пор незачем беспокоиться, не о чем беспокоиться, пока есть куда ехать и где существовать, и легко утешать себя и собеседника крепким кофе, ужасной музыкой и пейзажем, который способен обойтись без нас - но с нами все-таки лучше, потому что мы любуемся им извне, сплетая пальцы под столиком, а чайки летают над зимней лагуной или над летним заливом и тихо кричат. Хотел бы я снова побывать там вместе с Эриком, ночевать в тех же гостиницах, проходить по тем же улицам, вдоль тех же каналов, хотел бы я выпросить год или два, или хоть полгода, чтобы приучить себя к расставанию, и смириться, и отпустить Эрика, но прежде выспаться с ним, потому что после нам едва ли удастся лечь вместе, и под две деревянные стенки не пролезешь, как под одеяло, не прижмешься, вздыхая: спи, я только хочу тебя обнять.  
Он взял худую, сухую руку Эрика в ладони, наклонился и поцеловал, и ощутил губами эти хрупкие длинные кости, будто кожа исчезла с них, будто Константин целовал руку скелету, а значит - своей смерти. После таких поцелуев уже нельзя отступать, да и некуда, все равно не спасешься: добрый вечер, прекрасная маска, я знаю, что ты меня ищешь, не бойся, я не убегу, я очень рад, боже мой, до чего ты прекрасна. Повторение одного и того же слова освобождало, а не ограничивало: вообразите любую красоту, под маской или перед маской, бедную четкость черт, оголенное почти-совершенство; вообразите все это - и получите смертельно больного Эрика в рубашке, раскрытой на груди, Эрика с резкими морщинами и поседевшими волосами, с провалами щек и глаз: очаровательное лицо постепенно превращается в очаровательный череп, и никак не замедлишь этот метаморфозис, постовидиевский необратимый процесс. Константин прижался губами к его запястью, пытаясь считать пульс, но много ли насчитаешь, смешивая личное и медицинское, сбивая любовью сердечные циклы? «Я уже умираю, - сказал Эрик, но не уточнил, а надо бы уточнять: - Я еще не умираю», - умираю, но не прямо сейчас, не сию минуту, расслабься и выпусти мою руку, перестань прислушиваться, дышу я или нет, я скажу тебе, когда я умру. Отчего они не позвали врача, здесь бы пригодился врач: даже если от него никакой помощи, а все-таки спокойнее, когда он рядом, он может хотя бы снять боль (какое счастье, что Эрику не было больно). А впрочем, они ждали Леннарта, ловкого Леннарта с рюкзаком лекарств и практикой потерь, ждали его одного, хоть и не знали, успеет ли он приехать до того, как сгорят свечи, до того, как наступит непраздничное утро. Он как-нибудь все уладит, придумает не спасение, но отсрочку, уговорит Эрика жить дальше, научит дышать; ничего он, конечно, не мог уладить, не мог спасти, как бы ни торопился, пересекая границы со своим рюкзаком за плечами, но видите ли, не говорил, думал Константин, мне легче надеяться на него, мне кажется, что у врачей особые отношения со смертью, и она, эта смерть, прислушается к нему, а не ко мне.  
\- Напрасно ты так считаешь, не прислушается. Или вернее, я не прислушаюсь, он меня не уговорит.  
\- Я сказал все это вслух?  
\- По-моему, да. По крайней мере, я слышал. Не надейся, что Леннарт мне поможет, это не у него, это у меня особые отношения со смертью. Всю жизнь их не было, а теперь появились.  
\- Мне кажется, у тебя всегда были эти отношения, - заметил Константин. - Взаимное уважение без страха, почти равенство, может быть, просто равенство, без «почти». Вы уступаете друг другу.  
\- До того момента, когда больше уже нельзя уступать. Больше уже нельзя, - повторил Эрик и погладил Константина по щеке. - В общем-то, это не так и страшно, даже совсем не страшно, если не оглядываться назад. Просто еще одна перемена места и состояния, и не надо возиться с билетами и чемоданами, не надо волноваться о том, как устроишься, когда туда прибудешь.  
\- Это я буду волноваться, как ты там устроишься. Я привык, что ты уезжаешь и пишешь мне, я буду ждать твоих писем. Не знаю, как я привыкну к их отсутствию, к твоему отсутствию.  
\- Пора бы тебе привыкнуть к смерти, в твоем-то возрасте и с твоими балетами.  
\- Знаешь, я ставил балеты о смерти не чаще, чем о любви. Мне казалось, я кое-что в этом понимаю, а критики были уверены, что я точно понимаю все, не кое-что, я разбираюсь в этой теме. И в рецензиях они все время писали, что я не боюсь говорить о смерти, не говорить даже, протанцовывать смерть, и мне иногда казалось, что я вообще больше ни о чем не говорю, не танцую, только о смерти. Хотя я всегда предпочитал любовь. Не знаю только, как существительное или глагол.  
\- Все зависит от языка. Как там в греческом: у любви как акта нет глагола или все-таки есть?  
\- Я уже забываю греческий. И дело не в этом, я умею обращаться с любовью на любом языке, а со смертью - не умею вовсе. Не танцевать же, чтобы она ушла, так ее не прогнать.  
\- Не прогоняй ее вообще, это невежливо. Лучше поставь о ней балет, только о ней, не о любви, не о ком-то другом. И сейчас смотри внимательно, запоминай, как она выглядит и как двигается, чтобы потом все критики узнали ее и сказали: да, это смерть.  
\- Это будут поминки по тебе? - спросил Константин.  
Эрик глотнул кислорода и сказал, улыбаясь:  
\- Это будет твой опыт борьбы с удушьем.

11

Константин поставил этот балет через два года после Эрика, за год до собственного исчезновения: опыт не удался, удушье его настигло. Быть может, он и вправду не умел обращаться со смертью, и разучился - с любовью, потому что любовь исчезла вместе с Эриком, вычеркнувшись из всех языков; от балета остались фотографии в библиотечном архиве: полунагой юноша, девушка на пуантах, женщина в плаще с капюшоном, сжимающая в ладонях голову красивого молодого человека; от балета осталась музыка - и отделилась от него, продолжая самодостаточное существование, и если невзначай кто-то называл ее вслух, то вокруг кивали и говорили понимающе: да-да, верно, как не знать _Das Lied von der Erde_ , это Малер, а балет поставил МакМиллан, и очень хорошо получилось, стоит посмотреть, как его танцуют канадцы, они совсем недурны, хотя штутгартцы, конечно, танцевали лучше, но чего ж вы хотите - для них все и создавали, первый состав, как-никак. Одна и та же цитата снова и снова звучала, относясь не к кому угодно, но только к Константину, один и тот же сквозной мотив ненаписанных «ме», «био» и «автобио»: «Из забывших меня можно составить город», чужое печальное кокетство, признанное поражение, ничтожное преувеличение, постепенно меняющее корень, превращающееся в преуменьшение, потому что все забывали его, уходили все дальше и дальше, не оглядываясь, и потом не могли вспомнить ни лица его, ни голоса, ни смеха, ни балетов. Да, он, кажется, был, и мы работали с ним, мы танцевали у него в семидесятые, в восьмидесятые, и нам нравилось танцевать у него и с ним, и он нам нравился, он очень мил, нет, он был очень милым, но он мертв теперь, давайте говорить о нем как о мертвом, давайте вообще не будем о нем говорить, это слишком печально. Впрочем, он сам виноват, у него вздорный нрав, был вздорный нрав, поставьте - вместо балета - прошедшее время.  
А если опять вернуться не в предсмертие, а в жизнь, во вторую половину семидесятых, когда Эрик уже выздоровел (еще выздоровел) и танцевал, и мотался по свету с билетами и чемоданами, не ощущая их веса, когда Константин постепенно устраивался в Канаде и в свободное время красил стены в своем доме, потому что нужен ремонт, а денег нет, впрочем, и торопиться некуда, запах свежей краски отвратителен и сладок, приятно дышать им вместо марихуанного дыма; а если вернуться в те годы - ну что ж, окажется, что они - смотри выше - были счастливы, и дискретная любовь, прерываемая разъездами и разлетами, любовь на расстоянии, которое так редко сокращалось до нескольких сантиметров, - не означала катастрофы (выкинь это из головы, как советовал уже цитированный Верхейл Бродскому, забудь об этом раз и навсегда, прощаясь с мадемуазель Вероникою). Приезжай в смокинге или в чем угодно, все равно у тебя смокинга нет, ты его не отыщешь среди пестрых маек и белых свитеров, итак, приезжай в чем угодно, я встречу тебя неофициально, без цветов, это частный визит, обойдемся без журналистов. А журналисты обойдутся без нас, на что им невидимка Эрик, на что им неизвестный Константин, из этого свидания не сделаешь сенсации, даже если они, невидимка и неизвестный, поцелуются в зале прилета; никого не смутишь этими поцелуями, насмотрелись вдоволь, привыкли и устали удивляться: пусть целуются, как хотят, закон это не запрещает, а если и запрещает, пусть другие доносят, пусть другие доносят на нас с тобой. Но разумеется, они не целовались ни в зале прилета, ни просто - на людях; я не стесняюсь, объяснял Эрик, но я не люблю, когда на нас смотрят, поцелуи с тобой - это дело интимное вроде смерти, и моя невидимость исчезает в самый неподходящий момент, я становлюсь отвратительно видимым, и все меня узнают. Отчего бы не подождать до дома, ну хотя бы - до подкатившего к выходу такси, там, на заднем сиденье, можно обниматься вдоволь, таксист не оглянется, а радио заглушит все, что следует заглушать, и все-таки веди себя прилично, пожалуйста, перестань стонать, я еще ничего с тобой не делаю, я ничего с тобой не сделаю, если ты не опомнишься и не замолчишь.  
Портрет венеции зимой, где мерзнут птички в нише, венецию с маленькой буквы меняют на гентофте, хоть ему далеко до венецианской нарицательности, хоть он, копенганенский пригород, не дожил еще, не дорос до отказа от буквы прописной; зиму меняют на лето или на весну, зимой, в разгар сезона, не вырвешься из театра, а весной легче, можно удрать на два-три дня; все изменено, и лишь птички в нише мерзнут по-прежнему, подчиняясь стихам на случай, видно, это очень холодная весна. Что издалека, что вблизи - все одно, они канали за иностранцев, прогуливаясь по Тиволи и беседуя о своем и на своем (языке), или молчали, прикуривая одну сигарету за другой, пока пачка не опустеет, пока не кончится бензин в зажигалке - впрочем, проверено за часокилометры прогулок, что он не кончается очень долго, курите на здоровье, запасная зажигалка лежит в кармане. Или они вовсе не ехали в Тиволи - там много народу, все идут навстречу и смотрят в лицо, это раздражает - они оставались в гентофте-Гентофте и пытались обойти озеро: так приятно шагать вдоль воды и невсерьез обдумывать собственное самоубийство, всего и нужно-то - оступиться и упасть лицом вниз, лечь в донный песок, как в снег; пяти минут хватит, чтобы утонуть, а верный друг и партнер, «многолетний спутник», как его не назовут в некрологе, будет метаться и звать на помощь, или, не думая, бросится вслед - не спасать, а догонять, потому что – «кто любит меня, за мной».  
Ужасно это ощущение знакомых дорог, признавался Эрик, я могу ослепнуть и все-таки пройти безошибочно от дома до озера, или до королевской площади, до парка, по старым кварталам, и нигде не заблудиться, и всегда сворачивать правильно. Здесь ничего не меняется, или перемены так малы, что я их не замечаю, автомобилей становится больше, иногда закрываются старые лавки и открываются - новые, фонари горят ярче, но в общем этот город неподвижен, и когда я возвращаюсь сюда, то боюсь, что уже не сумею сбежать, этот город меня не отпустит. Собственно говоря, мне не следует быть здесь, я даже думаю, не уговорить ли врача, чтобы он запретил мне приезжать в Данию, сырость вредна моим легким и моим нервам, мне бы лучше на юг, там я не мерзну и не помню все улицы наизусть. Я согласен, пусть меня похоронят на датском кладбище, но не заживо, пусть сначала сожгут; когда я возвращаюсь сюда, мне кажется, меня похоронят прямо сейчас и преторжественно, с речами и слезами. И ничего удивительного, что через два дня у меня начинается девятнадцатый нервный срыв, удивительно, что я до сих пор не попытался спалить этот проклятый город. Не знаю, что меня удерживает, впрочем, догадываюсь: ты же меня и удерживаешь, и в буквальном смысле, очень крепко; когда ночью ты меня обнимаешь, я не смею пошевелиться, я боюсь тебя разбудить.  
Как опасны эти признания, произнесенные шепотом в темноте: ведь тот, к кому они обращены, может поверить в них - при свете. Или того хуже - ответить: я слышу тебя, но тоже не смею пошевелиться, разумнее притворяться мертвым в твоих руках или хотя бы спящим, безучастным и безмятежным, такому можно наболтать что угодно и от всего отречься - не говори глупостей, мало ли что тебе померещилось, не я выдумываю твои сны, ты сам все выдумываешь. Но Константин молчал: попробуй-ка разбери, сила это или слабость; и казалось, их заметает снегом, в нарушение всех сезонов, температура опускается ниже и ниже нуля, отмечая новый ледниковый период. Полы и двери скрипели сами по себе, имитируя шаги и прикосновения, все играют здесь, и они играли тоже - под голубыми взглядами зрителей-фотографий, в окружении книжных шкафов, подсвечников, витражей. Этот дом чересчур велик и для одного, и для двоих, и для дюжины человек - если где-то отыскать эту дюжину и загнать сюда, словно в клетку; смири все пространство и засели собою, но останутся пустые места, закоулки, чуланчики, тайные лесенки, дом не смолкнет, не стихнет, не проветришь его, не выгонишь тени и враждебный воздух. Либо терпи, как в детстве терпел, когда некуда было бежать, либо беги, потому что теперь есть - куда, вырывай из себя страну, прошлое, дом и даже родной язык, modersmål, и не возвращайся ни при жизни, ни мертвым, пусть хоронят где угодно, только не здесь, мало ли кладбищ в мире, найдется место и для тебя. Но утром Константин распахивал дверь и ступал босиком на теплую, не промерзшую землю, и видел, как внизу, пробираясь сквозь траву, плывет в бессоннице светлячок - точно по юному Бродскому, «над головой своих любимых, у ног прохожих», у ног Константина. Дом не жаль, жаль этот сад с кривыми яблонями, с кустами одичавших роз, с потерянным сто лет назад мячом, со столбиками от качелей; продать бы его - да кому он нужен, кто станет возиться с этими яблонями и розами, проще все выполоть и спилить, дочиста уничтожить. Растрепанный Эрик смотрел сверху, со второго этажа, высунувшись из окна, и пепел падал с его сигареты, создавая новый культурный пласт, археологическую вертикаль, которая когда-нибудь вырастет до подоконника, до локтя, до плеча, до виска Эрика и выше. И Константин поднимал голову, улыбаясь ему, и раскрывал ладонь, чтобы поймать этот пепел, а светлячок угасал в траве, присоединяясь к перегною, к смеси элементарных частиц.  
\- Ты стал спокойнее.  
\- В самом деле? Ну, это оттого, что я перестал ждать, когда меня вышлют отсюда, оттуда и отовсюду. Раз так долго не высылают, то, наверно, уже и не станут связываться.  
\- И ты чувствуешь, что здесь и там ты на месте?  
\- По крайней мере, я не чувствую себя чужаком. Так, переселенцем в первом и последнем поколении, и даже не совсем бесправным. Ты тоже стал спокойнее, между прочим.  
\- Но не добрее. У меня ужасный характер, я тебе постоянно об этом напоминаю, а ты забываешь.  
\- Неправда, я помню, я помню. Ужасный характер, повторяю каждый вечер перед сном. Капризный, холодный, обидчивый, едкий, сварливый, насмешливый, замкнутый, упрямый, ядовитый, жестокий, придирчивый, резкий, раздражительный, невыносимый, да попросту злой, это все ты, я знаю, что ты такое. Я очень люблю тебя.  
\- Тебя это не извиняет. Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы влюбиться в меня. Ты сумасшедший?  
\- Ну конечно. Это же dementia veneria, знаешь такую болезнь?  
\- Знаю, и это смертельно, по крайней мере, пока ты не выздоровеешь. Иди сюда, я тебя полечу.  
\- А если это неизлечимо?  
\- Тогда я тебе помогу потихонечку немножко умереть.  
Любовное помешательство и помешательство просто, dementia без утешительного уточнения veneria, распад личности-атома - вот и все, что ждало Константина, какое счастье, что он об этом не знал. Утром у палки он начинал класс - не в плаще, но в трико ученика, с наслаждением подчиняясь Эрику: пусть он и не так хорош, как канадские «мальчики Эрика», пусть он не сделает своему учителю чести, но и не опозорит; вместе они разминались - Эрик впереди, Константин позади, - по привычке глядя наискось, в зеркала (хоть я и не люблю репетировать у зеркала, говорил когда-то Эрик, я не уверен, что это я отражаюсь в стекле, и мне не нравится, что выделывает этот двойник), а потом выходили на середину и продолжали, еще тридцать или сорок минут, пока Эрик не решал: довольно на сегодня. Все равно им вечером не танцевать - и как жаль, что им не танцевать вечером, телу мало одного класса, ему подавай спектакль - не каждый день, но хоть трижды в неделю, только без matinées, потому что лень слишком рано вставать. И Эрик, обтерев полотенцем лицо и шею, прикасался к влажным волосам Константина и отворачивался от зеркала, чтоб не видеть, что там выделывал с Константином его двойник - быть может, душил, как у Флиндта в «Уроке» (где Эрик никогда не танцевал). При сочувствующей пианистке легко убивать, она будет кивать и приговаривать: так его! так его! - а нежничать трудно, она стукнет по клавишам и спросит в сердцах: вы сюда работать пришли или целоваться? - хоть они и не целуются, не целовались тогда. Сквозь приоткрытые двери заглядывали внутрь девочки и мальчики - датские, а не канадские, не Эриковы, а сами по себе, ничьи, - и улыбались, растопырив острые локти: а вдруг Эрик улыбнется в ответ? И вздыхали, и расступались почтительно, пропуская Эрика сквозь свой вежливый строй; как жаль, что вы так редко приезжаете к нам, вы нам очень нужны, как жаль, что вам - наоборот - никто не нужен. А Константин шел за ним, потому что в суженном коридоре нельзя было идти - рядом, и думал, что любовь похожа на астму: начинается приступ, и нечем дышать, и не угадаешь, когда этот приступ начнется.  
\- Когда я иду за тобой и даже не вижу твоего лица, я все равно чувствую, что ужасно люблю тебя. Я тебя везде узнаю, твой затылок, шею, спину, походку ни с чем не спутаешь.  
\- Кстати, у меня ужасно болит шея. Это невыносимо, я спать не могу.  
\- Может быть, поменять подушки?  
\- Лучше сразу поменять шею. Вставить мне стальное или серебряное горло, и ничего уже не будет болеть.  
\- Хочешь, я обмотаю тебе шею шарфом? Может быть, надо просто согреться, и тогда все пройдет.  
\- Обмотай мне шею своими руками. Они у тебя всегда очень горячие.  
Сними ладонь с моей груди, обмотай мне шею руками, повернись ко мне в профиль, в профиль черты лица обыкновенно отчетливее, это лучше, чем видеть затылок и задыхаться от любви, от быстрого бега, оттого, что уже немолод, и сердце сдает. С каждым годом росла угроза так и дожить вдвоем до половины, до двух третей, до последней четверти, шестой и восьмой, но не до смерти, потому что по апории Зенона расстояние делилось на части, все мельче, мельче и мельче, и никогда не добежать, не доползти до конца. Пожалуй, им предстояло жить вечно, уворачиваясь от новых болезней, сохраняя иммунитет - к старым, не попадая ни в крушения, ни в новости, ни в войны: поезда приходят точно по расписанию и по рельсам, аэропланы взлетают и садятся на полосы вместо веток, и если где-то стреляют - то вдали от них или мимо, и если не хочется спать вместе - что ж, можно и не спать, никто их не заставляет. После пятидесяти привыкаешь и к одиночеству, и к знакомому партнеру: я хотя бы знаю, что ты уйдешь, когда я попрошу тебя уйти, мне не придется выгонять тебя и не придется возвращать специально, ты сам вернешься, когда я позову. Я очень удобный знакомый партнер, соглашался Константин, почти как воскресная прислуга: готовлю и грею постель за умеренную плату, занимаю немного места в этой постели и не обижаюсь, если ты не ешь то, что я приготовил, потому что ты вообще никогда ничего не ешь. И я грею тебя, хоть ты мерзнешь от голода, и мое тепло тебе не поможет, да не так уж и много у меня тепла, мне самому почти не хватает.

12

Что-то они упустили: не константное-константиновое существование вдвоем - это очень дурной каламбур, тем лучше, что он не сбылся, - но танец, хотя бы один мимолетный дуэт, сочиненный по случаю, представленный где-нибудь, в Сполето, в Торонто, в Джейкобс-Пиллоу у покойного Теда, не в Нью-Йорке же танцевать Константину с Эриком, в Нью-Йорк возят серьезные программы, без экспериментов. Крохотная вероятность то вспыхивала, то исчезала, как бессонный светлячок в гентофтской траве, но они упускали ее-его, вероятность и светлячка, некрепко смыкая ладони; то один, то другой говорил беспечно: а почему бы тебе не поставить для нас дуэт, а почему бы мне не поставить для нас дуэт, что-нибудь мягкое, без акробатики, я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы прыгать, как сумасшедший, что-нибудь жесткое, но без высоких поддержек, ты меня не поднимешь, а если поднимешь, то надорвешь спину, и тогда о прыгать не может быть и речи, я стал дурно танцевать, мне надо скрывать свои невозможности, а я всегда танцевал дурно, мне и скрывать нечего, мы бы прекрасно смотрелись вместе, мы бы чудесно смотрелись вместе, как жаль, что нам некогда станцевать вдвоем, как жаль, что мы никогда вдвоем не станцуем. В пустой студии, даже без пианистки, под хриплую запись чего-то, кого-то, от Нины Хаген до Пера Нёргора, они все-таки танцевали, импровизируя шаг за шагом, пытаясь совпасть друг с другом и с музыкой: но это больше похоже на секс, чем на серьезную работу, и никуда не приведет, разве что в ту же точку, откуда все началось, будто движения не было вовсе. Ничего не выйдет, вздыхал Константин, я не умею ставить на самого себя, давай просто потанцуем еще немного; давай потанцуем вокруг магнитофона, как вокруг мира, под шипение пустой ленты, потому что жаль прерываться и менять кассету, жаль терять время, когда нам удастся снова вот так станцевать? Нет, у них не выйдет дуэт, не выходил, оставаясь мазком и наброском, не покажешь его ни третьему, ни тридцать третьему наблюдателю, это не pas de deux, это pas pour deux, интровертная, замкнутая хореография, и смотреть на нее со стороны очень скучно и немного неловко: поцелуи на эскалаторе, но не искусство, любовь, подружка тела, но не балет.  
Но может быть, в следующий раз нам удастся? - может быть, но следующего раза не будет, ставь для кого-нибудь другого, когда-то я был танцовщиком, а теперь со мною кончено, мне все равно, я больше не танцую. Спохватиться бы несколько лет назад, когда оба были моложе, ах, вовсе не в молодости дело, не только в ней, но успеть бы, начать бы на год или на два раньше, а они отвлеклись, опоздали, так и не станцевали вдвоем, и к лучшему, к лучшему, не о чем сожалеть. Когда-то Эрик признавался, что не любит танцевать, что не может - не танцевать, но теперь любовь и невозможность смешались и сместились, и все это - произносилось непременно «все это», без уточнений, - перестало быть вопросом любви, окончательно отделилось и от чувств, и от физиологии: интимная связь вне категорий, спутанная сильнее, заверченная крепче связи с Константином, с Рудольфом, с партнерами в постели и не в постели, с друзьями, с тенями, с самим собой. «Мне так часто снится, что я танцую, - говорил мимоходом Эрик в предпредпоследний, предпоследний, последний год. - Я в жизни столько не танцевал, сколько сейчас во сне, каждый раз - в другом городе, на другой сцене. Как будто повторяются мои первые американские гастроли: два, три месяца выступлений подряд с переездами, и я все думаю: как же я это выдержу, я немолод, я просто умру. Но как-то выдерживаю, хотя танцую ужасно, во сне мне аплодируют, но я-то знаю, что я ужасен. И когда просыпаюсь, клянусь, что больше ни за что не стану выступать, не выйду, меня не уговорят, но следующей ночью меня уговаривают, и я опять выхожу». Он всегда твердил, что ненавидит зрителей, он скованно кланялся и принимал букеты, возвращался за кулисы измученным, выжатым досуха (не оставляйте его одного, он может что-то сделать с собой; но если вы останетесь с ним - он сделает что-то с вами); он ускользал от поклонников, грозил отставкою, бросал все после сорока, сорока пяти, пятидесяти - и снова выходил на сцену, а куда деваться, его умели уговорить и наяву, и во сне. «Мне кажется, когда-нибудь я затанцую себя до смерти, жаль, не по-настоящему, а только в кошмаре. Хотя умру, наверное, по-настоящему, если повезет. Я не скучаю по старым ролям, не думай, я так устал от принцев, что и вспоминать о них не хочу, нельзя же до старости порхать и влюбляться в сильфид».  
\- Влюбляться и порхать необязательно, ты можешь просто носить килт. И это в тебя будут все влюбляться, потому что у тебя ноги такие красивые. И не только ноги.  
\- Не переводи разговор, у меня ничего красивого давно не осталось. Мне плохо оттого, что я больше не могу танцевать. Это что-то физическое.  
\- Или что-то химическое. У тебя так было с каждой большой любовью, со всеми: не можешь жить с ними, не можешь жить без них. Танец, Рудольф, не знаю, есть ли кто-то третий или что-то третье.  
\- Как странно, что я смог жить с тобой так долго.  
\- Ничего странного, я никогда не был твоей любовью. Ну, хотя бы - большой, а с маленькой любовью можно ужиться, как с маленькой смертью.  
\- Константин, моя маленькая смерть. Min lille død.  
Как нежно прозвучало это «lille», смягчая вставшее за ним «død»; как внятно обозначился намек - почти прямая речь: у нас с тобою отношения оргазменные, постельные, невозвышенные, будь ты «любовью», я был бы с тобой несчастен - и знал бы ты, как мне нравится быть несчастным, и знал бы я, как ты завидуешь тем, с кем мне было плохо. Впрочем, лучше промолчать, притвориться, что ничего не знаешь: взрослые же люди мы оба, даже стареющие, пора остыть, не срываться на мелочах. Отчего вы разъехались, вы поссорились (это всем известно, что вы разъехались, хоть вы, кажется, никогда официально и не съезжались), вы теперь и работать вместе не станете, все кончено между вами? Вот вздор, вовсе они не ссорились, не сильнее, чем обычно, и что дурного в том, чтобы жить в одиночестве, навещая друг друга, ночуя вместе по выходным, подите вы к черту с вашей романтикой, с концепцией неразлучности, с вечным «мы» вместо «я», дайте подышать спокойно. Не нужна им эта утомительная спаянность, сиамская срощенность, и существование парой им тоже не нужно: все эти приглашения, поездки, оплаченные номера на двоих, «ждем вас с вашим супругом», простите, с вашим спутником, но ждем вас непременно вдвоем, по-семейному; тут уж кто угодно вспылит и огрызнется: нет у меня никакого супруга, спутника тоже нет, я с ним сто лет назад разорвал все, имущество разделил, мы с ним не спим, с какой стати нам приходить вместе, пусть он сам добирается, как знает, мне наплевать. А потом, распрощавшись с хозяйкой-хозяином, они спокойно покидали дом, вечеринку, театр, соблюдая дистанцию, будто вовсе никогда не были близки, и на улице, когда никто не смотрел, ныряли в автомобиль и целовались наспех: ну что, к кому поедем, к тебе или ко мне, или все равно куда, кататься всю ночь?  
Лучше всего - кататься, до рассвета или пока не кончится бензин, это так романтично - заглохнуть где-то за городом, на обочине возле поля люцерны, лаванды, клевера, у аккуратно промятых ведьминых кругов. А раз не заглохли, можно ехать – «все равно куда», и они ехали молча, даже не очень быстро, пока радио бормотало сонно и вдруг начинало петь, пока звезды осыпались густо, но гасли, не долетая до лаванды с люцерной. И не то чтобы не успеваешь загадать желание, а просто нет никаких желаний, лишь одно: вынести все, пережить и эту ночь, и следующий день; и не то чтобы здесь запрещено разворачиваться, но жаль оглядываться, жаль гнать не вперед, а назад: от сужающегося мира - к раздвинутому, освещенному электричеством. И они двигались дальше мимо разноцветных полей - днем разноцветных, а сейчас одинаково серых, мимо вдруг выраставших и исчезавших лесов, мимо спящих разбросанных домиков с пристройками, виноградниками, низенькими воротами, мимо исчисляемых и неисчисляемых предметов и состояний; радио бормотало, рассуждая о погоде на завтра, о локальных войнах, о зимней кампании восьмидесятого года, о приливах, разрядках, империях и панихидах, и, поперхнувшись, уже не пело, но читало напевно, картаво, на знакомом, но неузнаваемом языке, про то, что Джон Донн уснул, уснуло все вокруг, Джон Донн уснул, и море вместе с ним, и берег меловой над морем. Их тихонько покачивало в автомобиле, как в колыбели, дорога под ними и перед ними раскручивалась неторопливо, подчиняясь собственной скорости, а не числу на спидометре: бензин никогда не кончится, никогда не рассветет, вокруг наступало безвременье-беспространство, как новый сезон, что-то вроде ядерной зимы невосьмидесятого года. Эрик смотрел вперед, позабыв ли, что не один, - и совершенно точно, без «ли», позабыв о сигарете в руке: это не продолжение пальцев, но непременная переменная, неизымаемый элемент, бросить бы вовсе, ведь это вредно, но на пятом-шестом десятке бросать уже поздно, и рак легких ему обеспечен, передан по наследству, так что же теперь - отказаться и не курить? Как красиво его лицо, думал Константин, и как замкнуто и бесстрастно, трудно его фотографировать, и рисовать - еще труднее, нас разделяют годы, молекулы, мысли, и если я сейчас захочу прикоснуться к нему, то наткнусь на стекло или на камень. Лучше не прикасаться и не хотеть, молчать мертвенно, даже мертво, пока он сам не заговорит, пока не вспомнит о Константине - и вспомнит ли когда-нибудь, и не рассердится ли, что это лишь Константин, а не кто-то другой, а не один-единственный возлюбленный сильнее всех, «мой дорогой, мой любимый, я только что получил твое письмо, можешь ли ты простить меня, мне было так плохо, я сам не знал, что пишу тебе, но сейчас мне лучше, о, пожалуйста, не беспокойся, пока мы любим друг друга, мы будем счастливы», и так далее, строка за строкой, пусть не названо имя, но все и без имени ясно. Надо отвлечься, надо смириться: что поделаешь, раз он не может любить меня так же сильно, наверно, я сам недостаточно хорош для него (или - крохотное утешение - недостаточно плох). Или перечитать полученные письма, вернувшись домой, и вдруг наткнуться - среди упреков, насмешек, деловитых просьб - на внезапную, позабытую нежность: «Мой хороший, я очень скучаю, я хотел бы скорее тебя увидеть, когда мы в последний раз разговаривали по телефону, твой голос звучал так грустно, я знаю, что ты устал, мы оба устали, но потерпи еще немного, скоро мы встретимся и отдохнем, min lille død, вычеркнуто, mit lille liv».  
\- И все-таки тогда я тебе солгал, jeg forfulgte dig med vilje, я очень хотел увидеть тебя.  
\- А я хотел, чтобы ты хотел увидеть меня, кое в чем мы совпали. Впрочем, я бы не стал тебя выслеживать и преследовать, ну разве что случайно. Ибица такой маленький остров.  
\- И на нем некуда деться. Ты часто сожалеешь о том, что встретил меня?  
\- Я часто сожалею о том, что ты встретил - меня. Я тебе ничем не помог, ты уехал бы в Канаду или куда угодно без меня, ты и в Канаде устраивался сам, ты умеешь устраиваться. А я мешал тебе и мучал тебя, вряд ли что-то изменится в будущем, так и буду мешать и мучить.  
\- Я не против, мучай, мне это нравится.  
\- Сумасшедший греческий мальчишка. Тебе сорок лет, пора бы уже повзрослеть.  
\- И тут же состариться. Нет уж, я не согласен, сначала умру, а потом так и быть, повзрослею, не раньше.  
\- Как долго ждать, я не доживу.  
\- Не дай бог дожить до такого.  
Не дай бог дожить и доехать до старости, до предела, пора поворачивать обратно, через стертую, через бывшую двойную сплошную - к предместьям, изменившимся необъяснимо за часы и века их отсутствия, небытия, к бедной юности, которую никогда, ни за что не догнать - все равно что бежать за проплывающим в реке созвездием, за проплывающей в высоте баржей; краска белела на бетоне, но запрета уже не было, и свидетелей тоже: поворачивайте, не стесняйтесь, вы ничего не нарушили, не нарушали, не за что вас штрафовать. Облака на востоке становились все светлее и тоньше, сквозь них проступало серое небо, а на западе держалась ночь, и они мчались туда, на запад, подражая перебежчикам: не найдем свободы, так хоть выспимся, обнявшись или разделившись, в политическом убежище одеяла, постели, спальни. Крошки табака тихо сыпались, сеялись из надломанной сигареты; в другой раз Эрик бы сказал себе: позвольте, вы чрезмерно расточительны, - и улыбнулся, разжигая спичкой огонек, а сейчас и не замечал своей расточительности, не просил Константина: прикури для меня, если не сложно. Полезнее тихо курить, чем колоться, нюхать, глотать транквилизаторы, ну, не то чтобы полезнее, но у каждого свои пристрастия, не так ли, и проще купить честерфилды, чем героин, и не прятаться, не возиться с растворами и шприцами. На вечеринках на маленьком острове они пробовали пару раз и ангельскую пыль, и кислоту, и мет - не метрополитен-опера, не путайте, - и соглашались наутро, что это ничего, забавно, пыль действует лучше всего, кислота кажется слабее, а у экстази раздутая репутация, преувеличенная слава, или им просто попалась подделка, надо было оставить одну таблетку и раздробить в порошок, подвергнуть анализу: разве ты, min lille, не учился анализировать экстази в своей химической школе? Но в общем наркотики им ни к чему, им и без наркотиков весело, и без ломки плохо, и неловко отказываться, когда угощают, а ты не знаешь, что это такое, а когда знаешь - легко ответить: спасибо, мне вкус не нравится, на мет у меня аллергия - да нет же, на метамфетамин, не на метрополитен-опера, хорош бы я был, танцуя там с аллергией, а экстази у вас все-таки поддельные, и вместо прихода от них мигрень. Давайте лучше выпьем и потанцуем просто так, не в мете, не под метом, под что-нибудь панк-рок-н-ролльное, что-нибудь он-энд-офф-битное, поверьте, это не хуже ваших таблеток, и никаких побочных эффектов, главное - вовремя остановиться, но это всегда самое главное, и если нет сил - что ж, падайте и притворяйтесь мертвым, о вас быстро забудут, а если вы не притворитесь и умрете по-настоящему - поздравляю, о вас забудут еще быстрей.  
\- Останови на минуту.  
\- Тебя укачало?  
\- Нет. Просто останови.  
Я очень люблю тебя, пытался сказать Константин, как будто не повторял столько лет по кругу это люблюлюблюлюблю - уже без пробелов, без черточек: не «люблю-тебя-люблю», приличное признание приличного человека, а беспомощный, внеязычный лепет; я люблю тебя, я очень боюсь тебя потерять, мне будет очень плохо без тебя, пожалуйста, не умирай, не оставляй меня, я не могу быть без тебя, я просто не могу быть, когда тебя нет рядом. Но все превращалось в тошноту и муть, ему уже было плохо, рядом с Эриком, не одному, он молча дышал, опустив стекла, и у самой обочины шелестела лаванда, люцерна, черт знает, что такое, какая-нибудь кормовая трава. В таких ситуациях, в таком состоянии, в таком безумии выскакивали из автомобиля и говорили: мне кажется, между нами все кончено, поезжай, я доберусь до города сам, пешком или на попутке; или ничего не говорили, опрометью бросались в темноту, пересекая поле, не отзываясь на просьбы и окрики: тебе будет легче, если я исчезну без слов и без объяснений, я был и сгинул, ты меня не найдешь; нам надо разойтись, тебе от меня никакой помощи, мне от тебя никакого утешения, надо расстаться, незачем держаться друг за друга, лучше выйти в дверь, чем в окно с восемнадцатого этажа. И Константин согнулся, обхватив себя за локти, удерживая на месте, чтобы и вправду не рвануться прочь, не броситься в темноту, в кормовую траву с восемнадцатого этажа. Свобода и самоубийство сливались, становились одним словом и одним смыслом, и «я не хочу жить без тебя» сокращалось до грубого «я не хочу жить», ни без тебя, ни с тобой, не хочу, и все тут. Но Эрик положил ладонь ему на затылок, не очень-то ласково, вовсе не ласково, не помогая и не утешая, а отвергая и расстояния, и границы тела; не смей исчезать и пока не смей умирать, будь ты чужим, я бы не стал к тебе так прикасаться, я бы тебя отпустил, но я не отпущу, не надейся, сколько бы я ни ссорился с тобою, как бы ни отстранялся - ты не перестанешь быть не-чужим, я тебя не разлюблю, если так тебе понятнее, я уже не успею тебя разлюбить, значит - не разлюблю никогда. Успокойся, поедем домой, все равно, к тебе или ко мне, допустим, что это общее «к нам», у нас ведь было у нас; поедем, решим по дороге, к кому и куда, только успокойся, пожалуйста, нельзя так сходить с ума, и в твоем возрасте, и вообще, ни в каком возрасте нельзя.  
\- Ты прав, меня все-таки укачало.  
\- Ты просто очень устал. Успокойся, поедем домой, ты поспишь. Мне не нравится, что с тобой происходит.  
\- Я больше не буду. Или оно больше не будет. То, что происходит со мной.  
\- Закрой глаза, Синклер.  
\- Гессе, «Демиан», последняя сцена. Ты тоже целуешь меня, как Демиан: не сам по себе, а по просьбе госпожи Евы?  
\- Да, потому что госпожа Ева и Демиан - это один и тот же человек. Философия с переодеваниями. Когда ты успел прочитать Гессе?  
\- Когда жил в Германии, давно, еще до встречи с тобой. А ты?  
\- Давно, уже после встречи с тобой. Страшно подумать, сколько лет мы с тобою знакомы. За это время успеешь забыть, что там все-таки было у Гессе, кроме этого поцелуя.  
\- И госпожа Ева и Демиан станут одним человеком.

13

Ну, полно философствовать и заставлять их читать Гессе, не читали они его, да кто вообще его читал. Надо сменить тему, поговорить о чем-нибудь веселом, чтобы расслабиться, вспомнить что-нибудь легкое, что-нибудь беззаботное, не все же им мучиться от мигреней, желудочных болей, непонимания и нелюбви. В каком-то из семьдесят первых годов (втором, третьем, четвертом, но не пятом, пятый уже точно - семьдесят пятый), зимою, под рождество, они очутились в Принс-Джордже: не спрашивайте, как их туда занесло, всем хочется иногда сгинуть где-нибудь на севере, а потом воскреснуть, вернуться через пару дней, хорошенько промерзнув, и согреваться, танцуя аллегро, не адажио, в адажио коченеешь еще сильнее, не хранишь, а теряешь тепло. Они просто очутились в Принс-Джордже, это заданное условие: парочка иноземцев, заплутавших туристов в белых свитерах, с сумками через плечо, а в сумках - трико и туфли, полотенца, зубные щетки, странный набор - и ни фотоаппаратов, ни путеводителей; посмотрим, как они справятся, как выберутся к концу задачи. Им повезло с погодою - всего-то градусов двадцать, и то по Фаренгейту, ни снега, ни льда, гуляй себе хоть по улицам, хоть в парке, хоть у реки, притворяясь, что прибыл автостопом из другой галактики и не понимаешь здешней жизни и английского языка. И не нужно играть в невидимку и неизвестного, их и так никто не узнает, не увяжется следом, выпрашивая автограф; лишь с Рудольфом опасно выходить из дома, его, наверно, знают и пингвины в Антарктиде, а с тобой безопасно, тебя пингвины не знают, и правильно делают, потому что я не люблю пингвинов, я люблю коал.  
А нагулявшись вдоволь, они явились к сестре Эрика - ах, какое чудесное совпадение, у него тут, оказывается, есть сестра! - и остались у нее ночевать. «Знакомься, Бента, это мой друг Константин», - и другу отвели отдельную комнату, ну, не комнату, чуланчик с короткой кушеткой: что делать, простите, в подвале, где ночует Эрик, стоит всего одна кровать, не на полу же вам ложиться. Ничего-ничего, любезно уверял Константин, не беспокойтесь, я всегда сплю, свернувшись клубком, я прекрасно помещусь, это очень удобная кушетка, диван, софа, тахта, как ни назови, все равно удобно. А когда погас свет, и все стихло, когда уснула и хозяйка, и ее дети - четыре девочки, один мальчик, копия детской с Виолвея, - тогда Константин босиком спустился в подвал и забрался к Эрику под одеяло, с наслаждением вытянувшись во весь рост. У тебя лапы ледяные, сердито сказал Эрик, ты свалишься с температурой и сам будешь виноват. Но все-таки согрел его - в аллегро, опять в аллегро, отгоняя температуру, растирая все тело ладонями и губами, станцевал с ним па-де-де в спальне: менялись спальни, но не хореографический рисунок, переданный из ног в ноги, из бедер в бедра. Какие толстые стены в подвале, какие надежные перекрытия: можно стонать и даже кричать, никто не услышит. И утром хозяйка, которая ничего не слышала, сбежала вниз к Эрику и сказала: «Твой друг пропал, дверь к нему открыта, постель измята, я весь дом обыскала, его нигде нет, ни на кухне, ни в ванной, а уйти он не мог, замок заперт изнутри, Эрик, что случилось?» - и выговорив, выдохнув разом, увидела встрепанного Константина рядом с Эриком, в такой же измятой постели. Ничего не случилось, замóк и зáмок заперт изнутри, ключи на крючке, а гости на месте; это сцена из водевиля, из оперетты, не хватает лишь горничной в чепчике, невозмутимой горничной, чтоб поймала их не во сне, а в сиянии, в пламени, in flagrante, и сказала свое «кушать подано», «я просто проверяю», в оригинале – «just checking», одна-единственная реплика, но как хороша, стоит иных монологов. Доброе утро, Бента, чудесно выглядишь, не волнуйся, все на месте, никто не пропал, сядь на стол, отдышись, у тебя ноги дрожат, нельзя так переживать, ладно, мы виноваты, что не предупредили, мы идиоты, мы больше не будем, но знаешь, кушетка и вправду была коротковата, а он не настолько кот, не очень-то кот, чтобы все время дрыхнуть, свернувшись клубком.  
Представь себе, Эрик, что сказала бы мать, если б все это увидела. И представлять нечего, Бента, она все это видела, и не один раз, только рядом со мной лежал не Константин, а Рэй или Рудик, вот и вся разница, важен факт, а не лицо или имя. Как указано выше, менялись лишь спальни, да иногда - партнеры, а па-де-де сохраняло привычные очертания; сдвиги и мелочи отличит лишь профессионал: тут другая поддержка, там замедлены темпы, тут элементы попроще, там посложнее, но финал постоянно прекрасен, тождествен себе самому. Мать не дожила до Константина, не познакомилась с ним - тем лучше, он бы ей не понравился, она бы нашла, к чему придраться: слишком смазливый, слишком кудрявый, смеется, болтает, рисует, танцует, наверняка лукавит, наверняка врет, он грек, от греков только и жди беды, опять Эрик связался не пойми с кем, мало ему было испанца с татарином, захотелось еще и грека, кто следующий - китаец или араб? А следующего не будет, некого больше хотеть, этот смазливый-кудрявый - последний друг, последний дружок, не считая каких-нибудь мимолетных учеников, с ними приятнее работать, чем спать, с этим недурно и спать, и работать, обретая - как в книгах напишут – «стабильность, о которой всегда мечтал». И незачем ждать беды, она сама придет, не от Константина, ни от кого, что ж сейчас об этом думать, пора вставать и умываться, и возвращаться с севера, с холода, подражая вечному шпиону и бланнуарным фильмам, жаль, что Эрик ни разу не сыграл шпиона, его бы непременно убили в конце.  
\- Когда мы состаримся, - сказал Константин, - купим квартирку в Венеции, маленькую, но с высокими потолками, на какой-нибудь улочке потише, на Calle della Morte или на Calle dell'Inferno, или на Calle del Diavolo, или еще на какой-нибудь, обязательно с окнами на канал и на горбатый мостик. Утром по каналу будет проплывать мусорщик, вечером - трубочист, а днем там никого не будет, и даже туристы не станут туда заходить. Я буду покупать свежую рыбу и моллюсков на рынке, и разные ракушки, и больших креветок, и готовить на обед zuppa di peshe alla veneziana, я ужасно его люблю, и ты тоже его наконец-то полюбишь, в Венеции все кажется вкусным. По вечерам мы будем гулять вдвоем, подальше от людных мест, там, где фонари почти не горят, и не видно, кто стоит или проходит рядом.  
\- Тогда мы уже состаримся, - напомнил Эрик, - и если ты надеешься на секс в темноте у стены, то зря, лучше и не рассчитывай. В твоей любимой Венеции и так сыро, а если трахаться на улице в мертвый сезон - точно заработаешь радикулит или ревматизм, или и то, и другое. А потом нас поймают, обвинят в непристойном поведении и оштрафуют. Нас все время будут ловить и штрафовать.  
\- О сексе на улице, между прочим, заговорил ты, а не я, я ничего подобного не имел в виду. Обещаю, мы будем вести себя очень пристойно и чинно, мы не станем выливать помои из окна, орать по ночам и бить посуду. Я точно не стану, особенно орать, я буду кусать подушку. Зачем ты меня отвлекаешь сексом, я хотел поговорить о Венеции.  
\- Ну так говори, разве я запрещаю? Далась тебе эта Венеция, зимой там наводнения, летом толпы, жить дорого, тесно, в ванной наверняка ползают мокрицы, воняет дохлой рыбой. Когда ты состаришься, тебе будет наплевать на красивые виды, лагуну, Сан-Джорджо и все такое, ты захочешь комфорта и прохлады. И тишины. И никаких мокриц.  
\- А все-таки ты бы хотел жить со мной в Венеции?  
\- Хотел бы, да, об этом приятно мечтать. Приятно и безопасно, потому что жить там мы никогда не будем. Можем съездить на неделю, если тебе хочется. Когда будет время, когда-нибудь осенью, или зимой, или в следующем году, когда я буду свободен.  
\- Я съезжу один, - ответил Константин. - Ты никогда не будешь свободен.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Да, от тебя.  
И море обернулось морем слез, не море, конечно, а раздробленная лагуна. Как легко строить планы на будущее - и еще легче разрушать их, щелкнув ногтем по palais de cristal: хрусталь рассыпается, обнажая симфонию до мажор, но это уже другой балет и другая история; они вот-вот поссорятся насмерть, и не будет им ни Венеции, ни старости, ни пяти, ни шести(десяти). Существование и несуществование складывается из компромиссов и необязательных совпадений, замолчанных, но чаще - проговоренных обид: ты все время чем-то увлекаешься, а ты все время увлекаешься - кем-то, ты раздражаешь меня своими глупыми мечтами, а ты бесишь меня своим недоверием, ты экстравагант, а ты меланхолик, ты фантазер, а ты скептик, ты невыносим, а ты еще невыносимей, и так далее, и пошло, и пошло, до криков и разъездов, разбегов, разлетов. Но было что-то прелестное, что-то седативно-обезболивающее в этих беседах о Венеции, куда они никогда не переберутся, да что там - куда они и не доберутся ни в этом году, ни в следующем, сказано же: никогда; окна вытягивались и сужались, из-за рам веяло зеленою сыростью, и так странно, так непривычно падал вечерний свет, пробиваясь сквозь тесно сдвинутые дома, церкви и колокольни. Чем прельщал тот город, кроме мостиков, свежих креветок, свай, набережных, лодок, размокших дворцов, затопленных площадей, кроме постоянного отражения, постоянного умножения всех предметов на два и на себя самое, чем он все-таки привязывал к себе, кроме обрывков музыки, как обрывков тесьмы - это что-то моцартианское, что-то донницетиевское, вивальдианское, загробное, нежное, - кроме обрывков кружев, споротых с камзолов и юбок, кроме обрывков литературы, выдернутых откуда попало, чаще всего из тод-ин-венедиг, но иногда из разлагающегося Ренье, из записок Тивуртия Пенцля, из фондамента-дельи-инкурабили, чем он манил Константина, взъерошенного Константина, это легконогое и нервное, но земное, насквозь земное существо? Трудно объяснить, и все объяснения чуточку усреднены и оттого лживы, и в конце концов, не сильфы порхают над этой зеленой водой, не для сильфов построены мосты, пристани, домики и дворцы, так что же странного в том, что и земное существо Константина тянуло туда, к абсолютной тишине (потому что плеск весел не считается шумом), кто только не тосковал о Венеции, разглядывая зимние фотографии в затрепанном «Лайфе», пока за стенами мело и выло, или хотя бы - кто только не желал вернуться туда и там умереть, но не от холеры, а от естественных причин, от неспособности жить в такой красоте и невозможности жить - вдали от нее.  
Все сводилось к одному и тому же: давай поедем в город, где мы с тобой бывали, но не вместе, а врозь, ведь они никогда не жили в Венеции вместе, как-то не вышло, то один несвободен, то другой, нет билетов на двоих, нет на двоих времени. Что предложить вместо нее, что выбрать на карте: смирную Канаду, покинутую Данию, летнюю Ибицу или что-то новое, Турцию, например, ведь их и туда зовут, звали когда-то, наполовину шутя, только наполовину. Нет, говорил Константин, я не поеду, меня-то и не приглашали, и кроме того, я все-таки грек, мне будет там неловко. Что за вздор твои национальные предрассудки, что за вздор ты весь, как трудно с тобой, из-за тебя мы и туда не попадем - впрочем, не очень-то и хотелось. Недосягаемая Венеция голубела вдали: один остров из сотни, один из архипелага таких же недосягаемых, неоткрываемых, обещающих покой, но не успокаивающих ни на миг; чего же легче - заказать билет и улететь налегке, но не напрямик, а чуть в сторону, в Болонью или в Падую, или дальше, в Рим, чтобы там сесть в поезд и прибыть, как должно, не по воздуху, а по воде, вот и рельсы протянуты по насыпи через залив, и крушение поезда превратится в крушение корабля, если сменится ветер и подломится колесо, но пока погода хороша, нечего бояться, prossima fermata - Venezia Santa Lucia, еще несколько минут, и мы на месте, и вы на месте, Константин, поздоровайтесь с городом, смешивая разные строчки и разные стили: добрый день, моя смерть, добрый день, до чего ты прекрасна.  
А лучше кокетничать и лукавить, и сквозь кокетство и лукавство, как сквозь прорези маски-бауты, смотреть на Венецию холодно, трезво, не влюбляясь, не опьяняясь, а оценивая подмостки вместо мостов, упругие деревянные полы вместо каменной кладки; все это - сцена, но сцена недурная, на ней можно и станцевать, почему бы и нет, и можно ее покинуть, не оглядываясь и не сожалея. Тебе наскучит там, говорил Эрик, и очень скоро наскучит, я-то знаю, ты изведешься и затоскуешь, и меня изведешь заодно. За десять лет и больше, чем за десять, он изучил Константина (и нечаянно позволил изучить - себя), он предсказывал Константину его желания и отчаяния, как предсказывают погоду и конец света: тебе надоест, ты захочешь сбежать, ты возненавидишь все вокруг, даже чаек, хоть чайки ни в чем не виноваты, ты измучаешься, тебе будет плохо. Что-то морбидное, что-то холерное есть в этом городе, может быть, испарения или сам цвет воды, или манновские фантазии, или малеровские симфонии, неизвестно, не определишь точно, но что-то есть, и таким хрупким, таким уязвимым людям, как Константин, нельзя здесь оставаться, долго ли до беды. Но на то они и хрупки, и уязвимы, чтобы ломаться где угодно, на ровном месте, вдали от бураномураносанмикеле, путеводительских обобщенных названий и территорий, значит, незачем и беречься, это тщетная предосторожность, балет о соломе: надо же где-нибудь умереть, а тут и кладбище, и греческая часть кладбища, и хорошая компания, в Турции ничего подобного не найдешь.  
Никуда они не уехали, ни в одну ...цию, ни в другую, отвлеклись, увлеклись и забыли, и занялись чем-то другим - чаще работою, чем любовью. Хорошо бы поставить венецианский балет, не о соломе, но о золотой чешуе, о маскарадных интригах, о вывернутых наизнанку, выворотных в пятой позиции страстях: не громоздкий, а шутливый пустячок, в камзолах и фижмах, в помаде и рисовой пудре; чтобы девушка в камзоле танцевала менуэт с девушкой в фижмах, чтобы юноша в фижмах подавал руку юноше в камзоле, чтобы пестрый свет вспыхивал и гас, создавая иллюзию фейерверка, и невидимые ракеты гремели в оркестровой яме, чтобы чинный менуэт с каждой секундой становился все безумнее и резче, обращаясь в контемпоральное совокупление, в последнюю пляску перед пепельною средой, и чтобы все обрывалось вдруг, и кто-то - девушка ли в камзоле или в фижмах, юноша ли в фижмах или в камзоле, - падал ничком, не дыша, а остальные застывали над ним с кинжалами в кулаках - то ли случайные, то ли сговорившиеся, сговоренные, как жених и невеста, убийцы. Но нет подходящей музыки, и вся идея груба и нарративна, неоригинальна: давно вышли из моды эти перевертни и плащи, убийства под прикрытием баут и домино, дистиллированный стиль, стилизованный дистиллят, милые менуэтные дуэты - не спасут их ни сапфичность, ни ураничность, зрители уснут от скуки и не проснутся. Сделай маленький дивертисмент, минут на пятнадцать, не дольше, ну, хорошо, на двадцать, на двадцать пять, для двух пар или для трех, пусть хоть одна будет привычно-разнополой, и пусть они танцуют, но без фейерверков и крови, то легкомысленно, то печально, то агрессивно, как в «кансьонес», но с веницийским душком. Ну, это скучно, вздыхал Константин, и скажут, что я повторяюсь, и будут правы, ладно, к черту эти фантазии, займусь Берлиозом, не-не-композитором, значит, просто композитором, минус уничтожает минус, займусь им и неведомыми островами, не лидо-торчелло-тронкетто-сан-джорджо-маджоре-сан-ладзаро-дельи-армени-кампальто-маццорбо-ладзаретто-нуово-и-веккьо, нет, к черту и эту сотню, все не перечислишь, я оставлю один île inconnue, без точного адреса, за границей лагуны, и посмотрю, скоро ли он уйдет под воду, утонет вместе со мной.

14

\- Как ты думаешь, что с нами будет?  
\- Не знаю. Ты боишься, что с нами случится все самое ужасное?  
\- Я боюсь, что не пойму о тебе что-то очень важное. Мне кажется, я понимаю, что ты такое, мне кажется, еще секунда, и я пойму, почему тебе больно, когда тебе больно, и что ты чувствуешь, и как видишь мир, и что с тобой было раньше, когда я не знал тебя. Но ты опять ускользаешь, и я совсем перестаю понимать. Как в первый день, когда мы только познакомились. В первый вечер.  
\- В первую ночь, говори точнее.  
\- Я боюсь, что потеряю тебя раньше, чем успею узнать. И когда у меня будут спрашивать, каким ты был, и когда я сам у себя буду спрашивать, что такое ты был, что ты был за человек, я не сумею ответить. Как будто прожил столько лет неизвестно с кем. Ты чувствуешь то же самое?  
\- Нет. Если меня спросят, я сумею объяснить, что ты за существо, но я надеюсь, мне не придется отвечать на такие вопросы. В этом есть что-то предательское, что-то нескромное. Я согласен говорить о себе, но не о других, и я согласен, чтобы ты говорил о себе, но не обо мне. Впрочем, лучше вообще молчи.  
Ладонь лежала не на затылке и не на груди, на губах, прерывая, пресекая речь: лучше молчи, Константин, успеешь еще наговориться вдоволь, когда я исчезну. Но когда он исчез, стало не до разговоров: обойдемся без Константина, кем он был Эрику, только другом, а есть друзья поближе и посимпатичней, с ними и побеседовать о покойном, а Константин пусть отмалчивается и отворачивается, сам же признался, что ничего в Эрике не понимал. И о чем его спрашивать, если он разбит и раздавлен, окончательно сломлен, и зачем его мучить, бедняжку, он мечтал о неизвестном будущем и домечтался, и онемел от горя, не подходите к нему, не трогайте, не надо ему мешать, он все равно ничего не скажет, ничего, он пытается осмыслить то, что случилось с ним, хотя это невозможно осмыслить, только принять целиком, проглотить ком и камень или сперму, на вкус - как уксус, ну что ж, ему не привыкать, не в первый раз он _глотает_. С Константином теперь очень трудно, признавались вполголоса окружающие, полуокружающие, вставшие подковою за его спиной, да, очень трудно, никогда не знаешь, где он сорвется, и тем более не знаешь, как его успокоить, у него что-то с психикой, он на все реагирует чересчур остро, и это дурно кончится, вот увидите, это кончится судом и скандалом, и потом нам всем будет стыдно об этом вспоминать.  
Впрочем, все это было гораздо позже, после Эрика, а пока он поцеловал живую Эрикову ладонь и снял со своих губ (повторялся однажды подсмотренный жест, смесь дрессировки и ласки), и заговорил снова - не о себе, не об Эрике, а о пустяках, о ничтожных и прекрасных вещах, о паре остроносых туфель, о духах и о джинсах, о снеге, о музыке, и еще о балете, но о балете меньше всего. Когда перережут телефонные провода, пророчил кто-то, и перестанет работать почта, погаснет электричество и надвинется зима, вот тогда мы и будем ходить в гости и при свечах беседовать именно о балете, о самом хрупком и эфемерном из всех искусств, хорошо бы не только беседовать, но и танцевать, да в холоде и при свечах не очень-то потанцуешь. А до тех пор куда спешить, мало ли других тем, трудно вам, что ли, поиграть немножко в нормальных людей? Нет, нетрудно, они столько и стольких переиграли, что могли изобразить кого угодно, заказывайте, покажем вам и нормального, и разумного, и доброго, и приятного собеседника из тех, что не кусаются и не рычат, вздыбив шерсть на загривке, не напиваются до изумления и не рассказывают анекдоты о вас вам же в лицо. Но если вам не понравится - мы не виноваты, драматическо-мимикрические способности велики, но не абсолютны, есть какие-то пределы, неудавшиеся двухмерные роли, один оступится, другой сфальшивит, и все рассыплется, и вместо цивилизованных хозяевогостей вы получите парочку балетных сумасшедших, окутанных голубым дымом, и закашляетесь, вспомнив о своей аллергии, и немедленно раззнакомитесь с ними.  
Но в этот раз не Эрик, а Константин признался смущенно: наверно, тебе со мной очень трудно жить, я невыносим, - и услышал в ответ вежливое и беспощадное: да ведь мы и не живем вместе, ты позабыл. Повернись все иначе - и они бы съехались снова через несколько лет, объединив дома, но не счета, и попробовали бы сделаться официальною парой, чтоб на вопросы: «Как, вы снова сошлись?» - отвечать с восхитительною рассеянностью: «Да мы, кажется, и не расставались», а там, глядишь, и зарегистрировать отношения, они оба совсем немного не дотянули, не додышали до первых браков, гражданских партнерств. Но как легко, как сладко воображать, что осенью восемьдесят девятого, через три с половиной года после смерти Эрика, через несколько месяцев после смерти Константина, они - вовсе не умершие, это кто-то ошибся дважды, - обсуждали закон о _registreret partnerskab_ и прикидывали в шутку, не пожениться ли им, не заключить ли союз на веки вечные, пока развод не разлучит их. Нельзя усыновлять детей? ну ладно, обойдемся без детей; нельзя венчаться в церкви? не очень-то и хотелось, странно венчаться тем, кто верит мало и плохо, чтоб не сказать - совсем не верит; что еще нужно? чтоб хоть один был гражданином Дании и постоянно проживал в стране? а вот с этим сложнее, не переехать ли нам обратно в Данию, Константин, притворившись, будто мы там жили почти без перерыва, просто стеснялись и прятались, а теперь вылезли из подполья, из шкафа, с другого полушария? Можно и притвориться, да боюсь, нам не поверят, и кроме того, что толку в этом законе и в этом союзе, нет, толк есть, но не для нас, меня и так пустят к тебе в больницу, когда ты будешь умирать, меня уже пустили, а больше мне ничего и не нужно, ни твоего имущества, ни твоих денег, мне нужен ты, но к сожалению, тут все законы бессильны, и я тебя не удержу, Эрик, я знаю, что мы оба мертвы и никогда не найдем друг друга.  
\- Если с нами должно случиться что-то ужасное, я надеюсь, я до этого не доживу.  
\- Доживешь, куда ты денешься.  
\- Тогда не переживу.  
\- Переживешь, - безжалостно отозвался Эрик. - Ты крепче, чем ты думаешь.  
А теперь закрой рот и не спрашивай: «Крепче тебя?», - не продолжай этот разговор. Им ли мериться крепостью, они оба были хрупки и ужасно уязвимы, беззащитны перед простудами, травмами, депрессиями и бессонницами, и оба справлялись с болью, как умели: запить ее, заслушать музыкой, забродить, затанцевать, и если все это не помогало, тогда, не раньше, они брались за сильные средства, химические, отпускаемые по рецепту. Вы должны заботиться об Эрике, говорили Константину, и он повторял с поправкою: я должен заботиться об Эрике, если Эрик мне позволит, в допустимых, в недопустимых пределах; он умел казаться здоровым, не прячась за слишком свободной одеждой: я не тощий, я жилистый, мои руки не тоньше, чем у Эрика, не впаивайте мне недоедание, я прекрасно ем, кто сказал, что я голодаю, это видимость, говорят вам, я совершенно здоров, просто у меня такое сложение, телосложение, - и Эрик в хорошем настроении добавлял: теловычитание. Чудная вы парочка, неофициальная парочка, Эрик и Константин: плоскости и острые углы, резкие линии, никакого объема, вы сами, не ваши роли, почти двухмерные, надмирные и неотмирные (не о вас ли сказано: «человеческие дети среди крокодилов»), немножко сумасшедшие, а все-таки земные, поэтому и чувствуете себя прекрасно в этом мире - без «над-» и «неот-», попросту без «нет», - или не прекрасно, иногда и отвратительно, но не так, чтобы бросать все и ударяться в бега: куда угодно, но подальше отсюда. Лично я, уверял Эрик, вообще устал от перемещений, я старею, и я давно понял, что подальше отсюда не лучше, чем здесь, и не хуже, слава богу, но не стоит затраченных сил, мне надоели гостиницы и съемные квартиры, постоянные гастроли, довольно, я живу тут и не собираюсь переезжать, мне хорошо; он умолкал, и тогда вступал Константин, как в срепетированном дуэте: а мне нравится путешествовать, я хочу в Австралию («потискать коал», вставлял Эрик), в Южную Америку («ему мало одного раза, он хочет научиться танцевать настоящую конгу»), в Японию («вот уж где ему делать нечего, но попробуйте ему это втолковать»), а еще в Сингапур, в Россию, в Люксембург и на Мадагаскар («в Люксембург - потому что там красивое мягкое «лю» и каменное «бург», он без ума от таких сочетаний»), это очень здорово - уезжать, а потом возвращаться домой («с кучей барахла, которое некуда ставить»), все приводить в порядок, выпалывать сорняки в саду, вытирать пыль, работать, я всегда чувствую, что безумно соскучился по студии, по классам, по танцовщикам, я страшно радуюсь, когда вижу их снова, а на Эрика не обращайте внимания, он вечно брюзжит и вредничает, и не верит, что я тоже скучаю без него, не верит, что никогда бы не смог уехать навсегда - именно из-за него, не смог бы с ним расстаться.  
Вы чудные, говорили им, вы чудесные, - вздор, отвечали они хором, мы ужасные, мы просто отлично мимикрируем и даже хамелеоним, и кажемся хорошими и чудесными рядом с другими хорошими и чудесными, но на самом-то деле мы мерзкие, мы гадкие, зубастые и злые, поэтому и сошлись, чтобы вместе на всех скалить зубы. Тут бы спеть, оскалясь: «Да, я смерть твоя, да, я съем тебя», - полюбуйтесь, мы все-таки что-то едим, хоть у нас весьма странные вкусы; но они оба были слишком очаровательны, слишком воспитанны, чтобы прикидываться чьей-то смертью, чьими-то - двойное множественное - смертями. Не бойтесь, подходите ближе, мы вас не тронем, мы любим друг друга, мы грызем и мучаем только друг друга, мы почти безобидны, почти безопасны, если нас не гладить и не дразнить. И кто-то из осторожных, не подходивших ближе, рассказывал потом в интервью не под запись, в обычной беседе, чуть ностальгической, ретроспективной: «Я не знаю, кто о ком больше заботился, Константин об Эрике или Эрик о Константине, не знаю, все ли у них было благополучно, наверно, не все, они оба были трудными людьми, трудными и замечательными. Иногда смотришь на любовников со стороны, зная, что они любовники, и вдруг что-то прорывается в движениях или в тоне, между слов, и ты понимаешь, любят они на самом деле или нет. Мы были в Копенгагене втроем, Эрик тогда играл в «Расёмоне», в драматическом спектакле, не в балете. У него был удивительный голос, я и сейчас иногда слышу, как он говорил: «Это было не-ве-ро-ят-но» или «Если б я это сделал, я совершил бы преступле-е-ение» или «Раз-два-три, раз-два-три», да, он даже в классе считал так, как никто на свете, это невозможно забыть. В «Расёмоне» он играл мертвого самурая, вы ведь видели фильм, вы знаете, почему он там мертв? После спектакля мы с Константином зашли к нему за кулисы, у него была своя гардеробная, крохотная - но все-таки отдельная. Два человека еще поместятся, а трое никак. Эрик сидел у зеркала и снимал грим, я стояла в дверях, потому что не было места, а Константин вошел внутрь, снял с крючка халат и укрыл Эрика. Собственно, вот и все. Я имею в виду, они не обнимались, не целовались, они вели себя, как всегда. И Константин просто накинул халат Эрику на плечи, в этом не было ничего особенного, ничего слишком интимного. Но в этом было очень много любви. Смешно, но я, наверно, никогда этого не забуду. В этом было так много любви».

15

За неделю до смерти, ночью, Эрик перешел на кровать к Константину и лег рядом, погладил его по щеке, очень нежно и отчужденно, как будто Константин умирал, а Эрик оставался жить и прощался, отпускал Константина навсегда. Его пальцы были по-прежнему холодны и точны; не сам ли Константин жаловался когда-то шутя: «Ты не ласкаешь, а производишь медицинские манипуляции, я чувствую себя пациентом на операционном столе, настоящим пациентом, а не как в порнофильме», - жаловался когда-то, а потом тосковал без этих медицинских ласк, без отрывистых прикосновений. Не открывая глаз, он потянулся к Эрику, тронул губами сухие губы и на секунду поверил, что нет ни болезни, ни умирания, лишь затянувшийся сон, что они лежат дома у Эрика, и фонарь светит в окно, и год теперь не восемьдесят, а семьдесят шестой; он поверил и затянул поцелуй, и понял, что Эрику нечем дышать. Их швырнуло обратно в непрерывное настоящее, где чуть-чуть пахло лекарствами, чуть-чуть - цветами, где курили только на улице, листали газеты, приглашали нотариусов на дом, вернее - в палату, а на все вопросы - боже мой, что с вами случилось? - отвечали беспечно: ничего особенного, приходится умирать. И чем скорее, тем лучше: он рассчитывал покончить со всем на свете, вернее - с собою, за две недели или за три, он исключал себя из жизни - никаких вторых шансов и испытательных сроков, ни химии, ни радиотерапии; это εὖ θάνατος, Константин, объяснял он, ты же понимаешь по-гречески, мне кажется. Да, соглашался Константин, мне кажется, я понимаю.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он тихо. - Не можешь уснуть? Я позову медсестру, она даст тебе снотворное.  
\- Не надо. Я еще успею выспаться и без снотворного.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Нет. Послушай, когда я умру, сожги письма Рудольфа. Они лежат у меня в столе, ты их найдешь. Сожги, пожалуйста, все, ни одного не оставляй, я обещал, что я их уничтожу.  
\- Ты сожжешь их сам. Вернешься домой и сожжешь.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - улыбнулся Эрик, - я уже никогда не вернусь домой. Сожги их, пожалуйста, мне больше некого попросить. Если хочешь, можешь их прочитать, но там нет ничего интересного. Много любви и много ошибок. Впрочем, я писал ему почти то же самое, только ошибок было поменьше.  
\- А любви было побольше, - сказал Константин. - Хорошо, я их сожгу и даже читать не стану. Если узнают, будут говорить, что я сошел с ума, жгу твои бумаги. Но я постараюсь, чтоб не узнали.  
\- Ты звонил Рудольфу? Он приедет?  
\- Он обещал приехать.  
\- Мне кажется, он опоздает. Бедный Рудик, он не понимает, что все настолько серьезно. Может быть, мне уже будет все равно, когда он приедет. Я необязательно умру, но я буду уже мертв. Позвони ему еще раз, скажи, чтобы он поспешил. Скажи, что незачем приезжать.  
\- Незачем? - переспросил Константин, и Эрик опять улыбнулся.  
\- Он поймет, что это значит. Это старая шутка: «Когда я говорю, что незачем приезжать, значит, пора приехать ко мне и любить меня». Хотя бы приехать, на любовь я не рассчитываю.  
\- Напрасно. Он любит тебя.  
\- Я знаю. Жаль, он не может меня спасти. Впрочем, я тоже люблю его, но спасти не могу.  
Как утешительно и как безутешно звучал его глухой голос; я люблю его, говорил Эрик когда-то, но не могу с ним жить, у меня нет сил; я люблю его, но я не могу выступать с ним вместе, наши расписания не совпадают, и ничего тут нельзя поделать; я люблю его, я боюсь, что он очень болен, но я не могу его спасти, все кончено для меня, и он, наверное, опоздает. До сих пор страшно было прикасаться к этой любви, как к ране: все отвратительно и оголено, и болит, как прежде, ничем не снять эту боль, ни морфием, ни алкоголем. А Эрик жил с нею еще дольше, чем с язвой, и никакие операции не помогали, с такими перспективами незачем и ложиться под нож. Пройдет само, а если не пройдет - что ж, он потерпит: разве не слаще изведать непроходящую, неизлечимую любовь, разве не легче узнать, что так не бывает с другими, что это несчастье случилось с ним? Не стоит обольщаться, заблуждаться тоже не стоит, Константин и сам знал, отчего Эрик когда-то подошел к нему, пожал руку и сказал: «Покурим», - и протянул самокрутку с марихуаной, чем еще расслабляться в веселые семидесятые на веселой Ибице, летней ночью в межсезонье, только танцами и травкой, да сексом с кем попало, с тем, кто так похож на прежнего любовника, в темноте и не различишь, один под тобой или другой, особенно если уткнуть в подушку его лицо, зажать ему рот рукою. Вы похожи на Рудольфа, любезно сообщали Константину, поэтому Эрик и привязался к вам, вы сами ни при чем, вы лишь негодная копия, искаженное подражание, не обольщайтесь и не заблуждайтесь, вы сами ему не нужны, вам просто повезло быть похожим, вам просто не повезло. Или это ложь, аберрация памяти, или ничего подобного Константину не говорили, он все выдумал и разыграл, щебеча разными голосами, словно ученый скворец? Безумие подступало тихонько, трогало его лоб, проверяя температуру, и ускользало: еще рано, пусть поживет; он не то что ревновал к Рудольфу, он вообще не думал о Рудольфе, вежливо отворачивался, увидев незваную третью тень в комнате, где они с Эриком сидели, лежали, беседовали вдвоем. «Я имею счастливую способность не желать невозможного», - повторяйте, дружок, повторяйте с достоинством, антиноевски-сдержанно, не диотимно; впрочем, он, конечно, желал, и томился, и мучился оттого, что его не любят так, как он любит, его страсть перевешивала чужое бесстрастие, и нельзя, никак нельзя было разделить чувства поровну, отказавшись от оппозиции amans - amatus, и старая реплика «любящий божественнее любимого» - поданная однажды, вечно подаваемая на каждом пиру, в каждом «пире», - не уменьшала боли, что ему в божественности, он не мыслит такими категориями, он, знаете ли, атеист.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, - пробормотал Константин. - Это несправедливо, я не хочу. Мне кажется, это ошибка, почему это не может быть ошибкой? Например, туберкулез, и мы бы тогда уехали в горы, в Швейцарию, там хороший воздух. Или помеха на снимке, а на самом деле у тебя ничего нет, просто бронхит, недолеченный кашель, а все поверили рентгену и решили тебя похоронить. Но это же глупости, невозможно, чтоб врачи не могли ничего у тебя найти так долго, невозможно, чтоб они ничего не знали, значит, они просто ошиблись, вот и все.  
\- Да нет, - сонно сказал Эрик, - они знали. Я тоже знал, давно, уже несколько месяцев. Только не хотел никому говорить, это бессмысленно. У меня и так было очень мало времени.  
\- Ты мог бы сказать мне.  
\- Чтобы ты сорвался и приехал ко мне? Глупо. Ты все равно бы не смог помочь. Незачем было приезжать.  
\- Незачем приезжать и не надо любить тебя. Одна и та же стадия отрицания: незачем, нечего, не стоит, никогда. Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким?  
\- А Рудольф спрашивал, как я могу быть таким злым, вы задаете одинаковые вопросы. У меня дурной характер, пора бы заметить за столько-то лет. Я всем причиняю боль. Ты знаешь это и все равно от меня не уходишь.  
\- У меня высокий болевой порог. Я могу потерпеть.  
\- Тем лучше, потерпишь, когда я умру. Прости, я очень хочу спать.  
Он уснул, позабыв, что успеет выспаться без снотворного, задышал сухо и тяжело, приподняв голову на подушке. Как быстро Константин привык к его дыханию, как не страшна, а странна казалась смерть: еще несколько дней, и Эрик протянется неподвижно, остынет и окаменеет, пятна тления проступят на его белой коже, потом он начнет гнить, потом его сожгут, выгребут золу и похоронят, и Эрика больше не будет нигде на свете, и весь свет будет Эриком. Имя расстанется с телом, перейдет на бумагу, попадет в некрологи, в статьи энциклопедий, затеряется в периодике; тело расстанется с именем, рассыпавшись в печи, и произнесенное «Эрик» коснется кого угодно, отнесется к кому угодно, кроме Эрика, которого Константин так любил, кроме Эрика, который утратит все - и эти два слога тоже, «э-рик» превратится в «у-мер», будто его всегда так и звали (заменить одну букву у Бродского, и получится «Памяти Э. Б.»). Не было ни утешения, ни посмертия, почти уловимость означала неуловимость, повсеместность означала выключенность из мира, а беспредельность - неисцелимую, терминальную невидимость; Эрик наконец-то исчезал совсем, переставал быть где-то, таял в руках Константина, и ни мольбы, ни лекарства, ни инъекции омелы не могли остановить это таяние. «Готовьтесь к худшему», - предупреждали его, но худшее наступало без подготовки; «Могут начаться боли, вы ничем ему не поможете», - разве что возьмете себе его боль, ко цават танэм, по армянской поговорке (кто-нибудь здесь понимает армянский?), ведь у вас высокий болевой порог. Он знал это и все равно не уходил, он, еще здоровый, пытался разделить с Эриком болезнь, уступить болезни, не теряя ни достоинства, ни отчаяния, ни чести своей, он хотел умереть вместе с Эриком, в ту же секунду или на секунду позже, и все это было напрасно, одна и та же стадия отрицания расширялась, вмещая не только «не», но и «без», «я не буду жить» преображалось в «я буду жить без Эрика», мне некуда деваться, мне придется жить без него, мне придется умирать без него, а это гораздо страшнее.  
На столике тикали часы, и ремешок сохранял форму запястья. Константин придвинулся к Эрику, укрыл одной рукой, не обнимая, и ощутил, что этот распад необратим, знал раньше, но ощутил впервые: привычная худоба вдруг стала непоправимой, несовместимой с жизнью. Как тут не вспомнить, что говорил ему врач когда-то, до всех смертельных диагнозов, в конце семидесятых, в начале восьмидесятых, в то неопределяемое, прекрасное время, когда они с Эриком были счастливы (если только - и это обязательное примечание - если только Эрик вообще с кем-то мог быть счастливым); как не вспомнить, что говорил этот врач, сердито сверкая очками и покачивая головой: «Вы его родственник? Ах, вы друг, вы живете с ним вместе? Видите ли, первый случай в моей практике - а у меня, поверьте, большая практика, я работаю двадцать пять лет, а такого не видел: чтобы у взрослого человека в Канаде было истощение. Это похоже на анорексию, anorexia nervosa, чаще встречается у женщин, но иногда бывает и у мужчин. Убедите его обратиться к психиатру, проследите за его питанием, иначе все это может кончиться плохо». Он был прав, все это кончилось плохо, anorexia nervosa по буковке, по буковке перешла в cancer pulmonum: четвертая стадия, метастазы, неоперабельно, безнадежно; с примесью - неподтвержденной, неопровергнутой, - syndrome comparati defectus immunitatis, до чего же утешительно звучала латынь, напоминая о Катулле вместо Галена, и губы сами шептали, улыбаясь: «Huc est mens deducta tua mea Lesbia, culpa, atque ita se officio perdidit ipsa suo, Лесбия, мой рассудок тобой окончательно сломлен». И доведен до того, что не способен теперь перестать любить, что с ним ни твори, как мало времени ни отмеряй на эту любовь.  
И Константин понял, что такое смерть: это высылка в двадцать четыре часа или в сорок восемь, это лишение гражданства, которое никак нельзя опротестовать и отсрочить тоже нельзя. Они оба не жили в таких странах, откуда высылают (в лучшем случае - если не сажают сразу), они понаслышке знали, как это бывает, когда приглашают в неприметную контору, куда идти все дворами, дворами, и там говорят: ну, вот вам пришел вызов из Израиля, или - давайте паспорт, будем оформлять, или - не любите вы своих родных, не любите, или - сами выбирайте, либо уезжаете, либо пожалеете, что вам больше нравится. С нами-то ничего подобного не случится, думали они, мы граждане приличной страны, оседлые иммигранты, с правами не птичьими, а человеческими, к нам нет претензий, у нас тут и суды, и гласность, и пресса, чуть что - поднимется шум. И все-таки Эрика вызвали куда-то и даже не предложили уезжать или пожалеть, а просто сказали: чтоб духу вашего здесь не было к началу месяца, чтоб души вашей не было больше на земле. Очень жаль, но сами понимаете, вас предупреждали, что нужно быть осмотрительнее? предупреждали, и не раз; просили вас бросить курить? еще как просили; советовали перестать пить, начать есть, проверить легкие, сердце, печень, что там еще, желудок, и не усмехайтесь, нет ничего смешного, вам советовали, вам намекали, с вами по-хорошему говорили, а вы не послушали - ну и вините теперь себя самого, мы ни при чем, распишитесь вот здесь, на завещании, и умирайте, операцию вам делать не станут, все сроки пропущены, нечего резать, только вскрывать.  
Но и вскрытия не было, не будет, бедное тело оставят в покое, потому что все ясно, заключение составлено по всем правилам, нет никаких загадок: вот причина, вот следствие, вот печать, можете хоронить и даже сжигать, науку он больше не интересует. Мы когда-нибудь встретимся? - нет, никогда не встретитесь, величава ваша разлука, ибо навсегда расстаетесь, и один уже не догонит другого, незачем и пытаться догнать. Как в стеклянной коробочке аэропорта улетающие, вызванные, оформленные махали со второго этажа остающимся, махали из-за таможен и облаков, бросая прощальный взгляд на друзей, на врагов и на неподвижную землю, - так и Эрик, едва оглянувшись, уходил все дальше и выше, исчезал за последнею дверью, и Константин напрасно звал его, напрасно молил: позвольте и мне уйти с ним, раз ему нельзя остаться - со мной; всему свое время, молодой человек, и нечего угрожать самоубийством, вы не суицидник, побоитесь крови или бога, займитесь своими делами и не скандальте в уважаемом учреждении, сделали вас советником по художественным вопросам - вот и советуйте кому надо и не приставайте к нам, ступайте прочь, надоели. Константин очень тяжело перенес смерть Эрика, - вспоминал потом кто-то, нет, вспоминала коллега, подруга, бывшая рыжая, Нана без Атласки, - мы все были потрясены, но Константин - совершенно раздавлен (все они так говорят: «совершенно раздавлен»), и чем дальше, тем хуже ему становилось, он не мог себя контролировать, он срывался без причины, кричал, уходил с репетиций, он ругался с Линн и Валери (посмотрите в справочнике, кто такие Линн и Валери), он сам мучился и мучил всех вокруг, это было невыносимо. Мы хотели ему помочь, я хотела ему помочь, но что тут поделаешь, всем трудно, не ему одному, и мне кажется, он просто не желал выбираться, и не мог, и не смел жить дальше, жить без Эрика.  
Как легко винить других: зачем не уберегли, не спасли, не вытащили, зачем не замечали, что Эрик болен, не верили, что ему плохо, зачем не встревожились, не вызвали Константина, не заставили лечиться, не, не, не? И как легко ответить: затем, что он был свободен, они оба были свободны - и Эрик, и Константин, - и имели право существовать и прекращать существование, как им вздумается, без чужих указаний. Константин обнимал спящего Эрика и повторял про себя - с несвоими интонациями, с интонациями Эрика: «Если у меня будет рак легких, я хочу умереть быстро. Я хочу суметь умереть быстро», - и знал наверняка, что сам умрет медленно, не от рака и не от старости, не в крушении поезда и не в пожаре от дыма, умрет мучительно и отвратительно, даже постыдно, может быть, в беспамятстве, но скорее всего - в безумии, в абсолютной душевной тьме. И не боялся - нечего тут бояться, страшно будет тем, кто увидит это, так пусть они отвернутся, незачем им это видеть; он обнимал Эрика и думал: как хорошо, что Эрик уйдет первым, не узнает, как я умру, - и тут же возражал себе самому: с чего ты взял, что твоя смерть была бы для Эрика ударом и горем, кто тебе сказал, что он так же любил, любил бы, любит тебя? Но кто сказал ему, кто убедил, что Эрик его не любит, и отчего Константин верил этому «кому-то», принимал без споров утверждаемую, неутвержденную нехватку любви: оттого ли, что легче было ощущать себя уязвимым и нелюбимым, оттого ли, что Эрик умел быть очень нелюбящим, или оттого, что он сам надеялся когда-нибудь разлюбить и исцелиться, избавиться от Эрика, научиться на все вопросы отвечать безразлично: «Я ему не нужен, он мне не нужен, вместе нам делать нечего». И сейчас, обнимая Эрика - невозможно не повторить трижды, как заклинание, «обнимал, обнимал», не напомнить об этих объятиях, - он понимал, что все напрасно, никогда ему не вырваться, не освободиться: это что-то психическое, что-то катастрофическое, отчаяние и одержимость, или, точнее говоря, ни то, ни другое, а филео-эрос-агапе, три элемента, смятые в один комок, засунутые Константину в грудь вместо сердца.  
Зеленая вода альтировала - от _alta_ , альзировала - от _alzare_ \- все выше и выше, поднимая с собою вместе кровати, капельницу, кислородный аппарат, одежду, очки и книги; это последний потоп перед великою сушью, надо им насладиться, вообразив вокруг залитую дождями Венецию, переименовав больницу в оспедале Джованни и Паоло, Паоло и Джованни, надо домечтать начатое когда-то - о старости вдвоем на Calle della Morte, на Calle dei Morti, в сырых просторных комнатах, с видом на узкий канал и на круглый мостик, на отражение мостика в канале. И если опустишь руку вниз, ухватишь скользкую рыбку, рыборусалку, гостью на утреннем рынке, а потом проведешь мокрыми пальцами по лицу Эрика и разбудишь его, и вода уйдет вместе с городом. Лучше не шевелиться, лучше притвориться мертвым, хоть Константину, ртути, эльфу, комедианту, всегда тяжело давалась неподвижность: он хрупок, но взбалмошен, ни минуты не сидит спокойно, нет с ним сладу, но не связывать же его, полно, не беспокойтесь, пускай танцует. И он танцевал - но с уступкою, не на сцене, а в студии, показывая другим, что им - танцевать, а ему выговаривали: твоя морбидность, морбидность твоих балетов приправлена сексом, секс приправлен морбидностью, а то и мортидностью, но все ритуализировано, как похороны и как свадебка, и в конце концов это похоже на брачную ночь с трупом: очень холодно, чуть сладковато, с легкой гнильцой. Не обижайся, просил Эрик, и Константин откликался: да я и не обижаюсь, но ты преувеличиваешь, не все мои балеты пахнут, как разрытые могилы, и сам я не думаю только о смерти и совокуплениях, я бы очень быстро истаскался, если бы ставил об этом и об этом и больше ни о чем. Скучно ограничиваться одной танатической темою, и еще скучнее - болтать лишь о физической любви, спрягать и сопрягать плоть и глаголы, складывать пары, а потом понарошку их убивать, хорошо бы под полный оркестр, но если нет денег - сойдет и под хриплую запись, с внезапным эхом, нет - эхами, заглушающими чей-то кашель в зрительном зале. Издалека и эта унизительная нищета казалась прекрасной, а сомнения - легкими, о, к черту карьеру, уют и тепло, да здравствуют беспризорность и неуверенность, мир не без него, но способный без него обойтись, да здравствуют все нерожденные балеты, которые могут родиться, если вернуться назад, к черту прочное положение, жалованье и карьеру, к дьяволу этот проклятый год, отменить его вовсе, все отменить, и пусть ничего не будет, и пусть Эрик будет жив. Но это, детка, это, милый Константин, ваш последний бунт, мозговое, а не телесное сопротивление, что-то вроде предсмертных судорог: когда мышцы дергаются, не желая застывать, а потом все-таки застывают, куда им деваться; вот и вы бьетесь, корчитесь, стараясь найти лазейку и не разбудить Эрика, переменить все усилием воли, уничтожить опухоль, а потом затихаете, расслабляясь, и шепчете снова: все напрасно, все напрасно, - и сдаетесь своей собственной агонии, душевному параличу.

16

Тут бы и оборвать все: на смирении, на принятии разлуки и смерти, на отъезде и отплывании - навсегда, в пустое пространство без сигналов и связей, без почтовых адресов; Эрик умер первого апреля восемьдесят шестого года, в четырнадцать часов сорок пять минут, во сне, не страдая, Константин, его любовник, был рядом с ним, больше нечего добавлять, разве что уточнить: «последний любовник» - хоть этот счет бессмысленен, и мелочи тоже бессмысленны: и минуты, и сон, и отсутствие страданий. Но дьявол не возвращался туда, откуда вышел, и утрачивал привычную угрюмость, что-то было нарушено, и кривая разомкнулась вместо того, чтобы замкнуться. Тут бы все и окончить: сначала смерть, дальнейшее известно; но в смещенном, смешанном тексте действовали новые правила, и Константин вошел в дом, еще с утра бывший домом Эрика, вошел туда, где Эрика нет, не могло быть, и почувствовал, как меняются числа на календаре, а сезоны пускаются вспять. Десять лет отмотались обратно, не тронув ни мебели, ни памяти, и даже стены остались прежними - вопреки документам о покупке-продаже; десять лет назад этот дом не принадлежал ни Эрику, ни Константину, но теперь это безразлично, это лишь место действия, стертая обстановка, потому что надо где-то жить. Из полумрака и прохлады шагнул Эрик - в джинсах и «шахматной» рубашке, в остроносых туфлях, с бусами на шее, с сигаретой в руке, - и кивнул Константину приветливо, протянул ему раскуренную сигарету и сказал:  
\- На, затянись.  
Я вырос в тех краях, я говорил «Закурим», и так далее, минус полстрочки, был содержимым тюрем, привык к свинцу небес, но не к свинцовым крышам, да и в тюрьмах никогда не был, повезло ему вовремя смыться. Как сладко пахла сигарета с травкой, зажженная неизвестно кем и передаваемая по кругу, чтоб каждый затянулся и расслабился, и забыл обо всем, и перестал верить, просить и бояться. Константин вдохнул дым и услышал накатывающую издалека музыку, голоса и далекое море, пожалуй, они все-таки забрались дальше, чем рассчитывали, и попали сразу на Ибицу, в начало семидесятых и своего романа. Такие впечатления недурно повторить; Эрик улыбался, глядя ему в лицо, и молчал, но из-за музыки, голосов и моря звучало «я рад, что в этом городе есть еще кто-то живой», что в этом городе есть ты, мой дружок, мой друг, мой Константин. Он понял, что такое смерть, но понял еще кое-что: как осилить ее и изжить; всего-то и нужно было - улыбнуться Эрику и взять его под руку, и больше не отпускать от себя, вместе с ним выйти на балкон и взглянуть сверху вниз на корявые, перекрученные оливы. Там, внутри, поют слишком громко, а здесь тихо и хорошо, постоим немного, подышим, некуда торопиться; светлячок плыл над ними, чуть-чуть не касаясь волос, вычерчивая в воздухе непременное «над головой своих любимых, у ног прохожих», но они не читали, не замечали тающих слов.  
\- Кажется, мы уже знакомы, но давай познакомимся еще раз, на всякий случай.  
\- Давай, - согласился Константин. - Тебя зовут Эрик, у тебя ужасный характер, никотиновая зависимость и вырезанная язва желудка. Я тебя люблю.  
\- А тебя зовут Константин, ты родился в Фес-Тес-Салониках, занимался химией и хореографией, хореография победила. Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказал Эрик. - Хоть это у тебя ужасный характер, а вовсе не у меня. И ты готовишь.  
\- Непростительный грех. А ты не ешь.  
\- Потому что это есть невозможно. И у меня язва желудка, не забывай.  
\- Вырезанная, так что она не у тебя, а у какого-нибудь лаборанта в сосуде со спиртом. Впрочем, ей не привыкать к спирту.  
\- Мне кажется, у нас что-то не то с хронологией. Раз мы только знакомимся, я должен быть еще болен.  
\- Ты должен, но давай ты не будешь болен, - попросил Константин и приложил ладонь Эрика к своей щеке. - Ох, какие же у тебя холодные руки. Я еще не успел забыть твою последнюю болезнь, поэтому, пожалуйста, будь сейчас здоровым. И не умирай.  
\- Ну хорошо, - уступил Эрик, - я не умру.  
Да, очень просто, оказывается, победить смерть, всего-то и нужно - договориться об отсутствии смерти, пообещать друг другу: я не умру, я не умру, - и не целуясь, вновь взглянуть вниз с балкона - на серебряные оливы, на невидимое, но присутствующее море. Кто-то толкнул дверь, на миг высунувшись из комнаты, но тут же спрятался обратно, кто-то позвал их издалека и тут же добавил: а, вы заняты, я вам мешаю; как будто они все-таки целовались, ускользнув с вечеринки, а другие гости искали их и смущались, отыскав. И под это смущенное «я вам мешаю» они прикоснулись губами друг к другу, соглашаясь: да, мы заняты, оставьте нас, пожалуйста, в покое, сверните новый косячок и курите сами, без нас, а лучше не курите, потому что это очень вредно, вы заболеете раком легких и умрете. Впрочем, если вы переспите с кем-нибудь ненадежным, вы подхватите СПИД и тоже умрете, а может быть, вы уже больны, так что не берите в голову, развлекайтесь, делайте что хотите, смерть бывает с другими, с нами была, и поверьте, это не так и страшно, не страшнее темноты снаружи. Ночь опускалась все ниже, черная, южная, тоже совсем не страшная, с цикадами и летучими мышами, с духотой и внезапным пронзительным ветром, с мигающими огнями в небе - не звездами, но самолетами, залетевшими неизвестно откуда, сбившимися с пути, но пока что не сбитыми с земли. И от этого морзяночного миганья, да еще от зимнего ветра, их знобило сейчас, в середине условного, безусловного июля, и они обнимались крепче, чтобы согреться в объятиях, прижимали, как прежде, живые кости к живым костям сквозь одежду и кожу. Это было окончательное узнавание: ошибка исключена, это ты, это ты, не подменыш и не посредник, не тень и не две тени, но ты сам, но мы оба стоим на балконе, за спиною поет кто угодно, нас никто не тревожит, нас ничто не тревожит, мы одни, мы всегда будем одни. Впрочем, возражал Эрик, я быстро сойду с ума от одиночества, только с тобой, поэтому лучше нам не отшельничать, видеться и с другими, я любил и люблю не тебя одного, и если тебе это не нравится - что ж, мне очень жаль. Ты поразительно безжалостен, когда говоришь вот так, отзывался Константин, и если мне это не нравится - я сам виноват, я помню, я больше не хочу с тобой ссориться, я боюсь тебя потерять, мне хватило одной смерти, которой, кажется, вовсе не было, но неважно, мне хватило, я больше не хочу.  
\- Ты весь дрожишь, - сказал Эрик.  
\- Это от неподвижности, не от страха. Напряжение мышц и весь этот джаз. Отвык стоять так долго и не шевелиться.  
\- Не зря тебя называли сгустком нервической энергии. Костлявым сгустком, хоть такого и быть не может.  
\- Ну, это вульгарно. И отдает физикой: энергия, сгусток темного вещества, черные дыры, антизаряды. Я предпочитаю химию.  
\- Быстрая реакция, окисление, испарение, серная кислота.  
\- Аш два эс о четыре, - вспомнил Константин. - Я забыл все остальные формулы, будто и вовсе их не учил. При чем тут серная кислота?  
\- Ни при чем. Говорят, она ускоряет разложение. Или попросту уничтожает тело, совсем, без остатка, еще лучше, чем при кремации. Ничего нет, даже пепла.  
\- И нечего закапывать на кладбище Мариебьерг. Наверно, оно тоже не существует. Или его не существует, это пассивный залог.  
Но оно существовало, это кладбище, где нечего закапывать, и вымощенная дорожка вела к общей могиле без камней, фотографий, имен, к куску зеленой травы над Эриком и другими. Константин опять приложил ладонь Эрика к своей щеке и вздрогнул от холода, и не произнес вслух, но подумал растерянно: ты же умер, наши отношения прерваны, для чего ты вернулся сюда? Для чего сам Константин вернулся сюда, в эту местность любви, на покинутый остров, для чего отыскал Эрика - или разрешил отыскать себя самого, согласился на эту встречу на нейтральной, ничейной земле, на балконе-мосту, над замерзшими ледяными оливами? Дальше все равно ничего не будет, не было, не могло быть, напрасно он надеялся переиграть все заново, утешение длилось пять минут, хорошо, чуть подольше, четверть часа, две или три четверти, но не полный час, потому что дробное время мучительнее целого, а он должен помучиться, он заслужил. Чем же он заслужил, что он сделал такое? - но на такие вопросы отвечают обычно: вы и сами знаете, не притворяйтесь; и он сам знал, он не притворялся: не уберег, не спас, не заботился, не любил Эрика так, как надо, и теперь платил за беспечность и недостаточную любовь (чтоб не сказать: нелюбовь), и чувствовал, что все напрасно, он потеряет Эрика, уже теряет, навсегда расстаемся с тобою, дружок, draw an empty circle on your yellow pad, this will be me, это буду я, это я: ничего внутри, стирай меня смело с бумаги, как велено - на бумаге.  
Так-то вот, ничего не поделаешь, окончательно простимся - и ладно, другим и такого не достается, а нам повезло столкнуться в последний раз по ту сторону крематория, обняться и подышать стылым воздухом, а не больничным кислородом; мы счастливы, нам не о чем сожалеть, все верно, и пустой кружок замыкается, разделяя нас. Больше вен под белой кожей, чем крови, чтобы напоить эту высохшую паутину, да и нечему оживать; Константин считал пульс Эрика, как считал такты в классе: раз-два-три, раз-два-три, четыре, пять, шесть, и сначала - раз-два-три, раз-два-три, - и думал: перевести бы это в музыку, поставить балет под пульс, под сердечный ритм Эрика, разобрать с пианистом не партитуру, а кардиограмму. Трудно привыкнуть, танцевать еще труднее, все будут жаловаться, что это неприятно, немелодично, недансантно, никому не понравится, зрители освищут, критики осудят, или наоборот, дурная идея, лучше сразу ее отбросить; поставьте, Константин, что-нибудь строгое для Эрика, об Эрике, по Эрику, или то, что Эрика не касается, что-нибудь далекое от Эрика, равноудаленное от него и от вас, от вас обоих, докажите, что способны существовать без него, без Эрика, сами по себе, посмотрим, кто вам поверит. Он отказывался от доказательств и от существований, он чувствовал, что постепенно исчезает, истаивает, не умирая, словно Эрик и делал его видимым, словно Эрик действительно стирал его теперь резинкой или рукавом. Это буду я, меня больше не будет, пустота внутри соединялась с пустотою снаружи, глотала Константина, как воду; его не высылали из жизни в двадцать четыре часа, нет, он подлежал ликвидации, пусть отсроченной, пусть замедленной, но окончательной ликвидации - со всеми его балетами, картинами, цветами, страстями; от Эрика что-то останется, а от Константина - кусок киноленты, где не видно лица, несколько снимков, полузабытые танцы, статьи в газетах, вот и все, и то слишком много, что-то останется, а нужно - чтоб не было ничего. Но если выбирать, кому жить: ему или Эрику? - кого бы он выбрал в эту минуту, стоя над рощей, над морем, над черным ничем, в объятиях Эрика, шагнул бы вниз или сказал устало: все решено за меня, незачем меня спрашивать, мне все безразлично, я не хочу умирать, но жить мне тоже не очень-то хочется. Голоса в доме выводили медленно и так нежно: «Ich bin der Welt a-abha-a-anden gekommen», - будто готовились к похоронам, будто повторяли похороны, отпевали Эрика, и сам Эрик улыбался, слушая их, мертвея с каждым словом и с каждою нотой.  
Я чувствителен к сверхъестественному, признался когда-то Константин, а теперь получал сполна за свою чувствительность, за свои ненужные признания: чего бы проще - расстаться навсегда, не видеть и не прикасаться, не мучиться сильнее, чем заведено, не думать, что это сон, что все ему померещилось - последние хрипы, агония, крематорий и пепел, не унижаться, а признать, что это было, это случилось с Эриком и с ним, Константином, и признав это, чего проще - двигаться дальше в одиночестве и никого не хотеть так, как когда-то хотел Эрика, никого не впускать к себе в дом, но все-таки двигаться дальше, пусть и с осторожностью, и с оглядкой, просвечивать рентгеном легкие и проверять кровь, не срываться и не сходить с ума, ни с кем не ссориться, дотянуть до пятидесяти, до шестидесяти, до нового века и тысячелетия - вопреки пророчествам Эрика, и в почтенной старости ставить и восстанавливать в почтенных театрах свои балеты, сочинять тайком «ме»-муары, и с каждым годом немножко забывать Эрика, не вздрагивать от боли, прочитав где-нибудь его имя, увидав где-нибудь в толпе - ах, как портится зрение! - его тень, край его куртки, дымный след сигареты, как след самолетика. А он не мог отвязаться от прошлого, от сверхъестественного, от попросту неестественного влечения к Эрику, от самого Эрика, и не то что не мог, а боялся забывать и забыть, и больше не вздрагивать от боли, не помнить, не окликать Эрика, обознавшись издалека, не любить Эрика, а любить кого-то другого, а об Эрике говорить поспешно и безразлично: да, мы были друзьями, были любовниками, мы жили вместе, но очень, очень давно. Нет, легче самому умереть, чем стать таким, чем присоединиться к миру, способному обойтись без Эрика: мир-то способен, но Константин - нет, едва ли, пусть эта неспособность и отдает чем-то отвратительно романтическим, чем-то либестодным, раскатами вагнеромалера, малеровагнера на морском берегу, в стороне от платного пляжа. Это, знаете ли, дурной вкус - нарочно подхватывать чуму, холеру, ВИЧ, чтоб побыстрее убраться вслед за long-time partner'ом из неопубликованного некролога в Нью-Йорк Таймс, нарочно и сладострастно убивать себя, хоронить себя, рассуждая о паучьей пустоте, глухоте, об одиночестве, о том, что нельзя дышать и незачем дышать. Давайте без демонстраций, мало ли что почудится сгоряча - что смысла нет, сил нет и воздуха нет, а потом, глядишь, откуда не возьмись появятся и смысл, и силы, и воздух, и смерть обернется отдохно-вдохно-вением, веселым пост-панк-кабаре, в котором, как известно, девушки прекрасны и юноши прекрасны, хоть и обряжены в черную кожу, и даже оркестр прекрасен, хоть и играет что-то странное, что-то безумное, что и музыкой не назовешь. Но ласковый критик отметит некоторые недостатки, а в общем похвалит, напишет, что хореограф вступает на новую территорию, пожелает ему удачи: ах, конечно, опасно отрекаться от классических форм, безвозвратно рвать с классическим танцем, публика этого не любит, но так недолго и умереть со скуки, а вам, Константин, рано умирать, вы, пожалуйста, еще поживите. Это будет его предпоследняя статья о Константине, а последняя окажется некрологом - о, вполне публикуемым, но не в Нью-Йорк Таймс, - и ее напечатают в третье воскресенье мая, в день памяти умерших от СПИДа, вот забавное совпадение, но до чего кстати, жаль, нельзя, неприлично уточнять, отчего он умер, да все сами догадаются, не маленькие. Никаких поминальных служб, долгих проводов и сожалений; душеприказчики и друзья приведут все в порядок, вздыхая, и скажут: бедный Константин, кто бы мог подумать, что он так болен, кто бы мог подумать, что он сгорит так быстро, почти так же быстро, как Эрик сгорел от своего рака, кто бы мог подумать - вы только подумайте! - что он ничего не оставит, ни одного балета из тридцати, все унесет с собой.  
Голоса в доме смолкли, допев так, как когда-то - совсем недавно - хотелось Константину: «In meinem Lieben, in meinem Leid», в моей любви, в моем страдании, искажая текст и рифмы, открывая, а не закрывая звук. А Эрик отступил назад, к перилам, отстраняясь, отдаляясь от Константина: высоко ли падать? нет, не очень высоко, до смерти не разбиться, - и Константин на секунду увидел его как совсем чужого человека, как лицо на стене, голубую фотографию (вроде тех голубых фотографий, что висели в гостиной в Гентофте): вот он стоял, раскинув руки по перилам, как по палке, хрупкий и легкий, поразительно красивый, замкнутый и почти недостижимый, сколько ни тянись к нему - не дотронешься, а если и дотронешься, то не ощутишь ничего, кроме холода или бумаги, что больше понравится. Не сравнить с их знакомством, с первою встречей, хоть декорации сохранены: та же Ибица, та же вечеринка, соль, запах травки, но что-то нарушено, как текст Rückert-Lied, и повторение-продолжение невозможно, нельзя просто уйти в спальню, нельзя никуда уйти, надо быть здесь и разговаривать. Разговаривайте! Когда-то давно, в неизменном и неизменяемом прошлом кто-то - Амалия или Амаль, или еще какой-то друг с именем не на букву «а» - рассказывал тихо, наклонившись к Константину, что не помнит ни облика, ни смеха своей умершей возлюбленной или умершего возлюбленного, своей умершей любви: все стирается постепенно, сначала исчезают мелочи, жесты, привычки, почти неуловимая прелесть, а потом настает очередь крупных черт, и они исчезают тоже, не сопротивляясь; никак не справиться с этим забвением, оно сильнее тоски и страсти, да и нужно ли с ним справляться, нужно ли отказываться от анестезии и терпеть боль? И Константин отвечал: что же тут посоветуешь, каждый должен выбирать сам и сам забывать, я не знаю, как это бывает, я могу только сказать, что мне очень жаль, я с тобой, но не больше. Теперь-то он знал, как это бывает, и не просил ни утешения, ни совета, все бесполезно и вздорно, он мог только - не сказать, но смотреть на Эрика, пока разрешено, пока свидание не кончено, и запоминать его облик, неуловимую прелесть, линии тела, морщин и губ, полосатые бусины, все, что было Эриком, все, чем был Эрик, все, что Константин так любил и утрачивал навсегда.  
\- Но ты помнишь, что я умер? - спросил Эрик.  
\- Да, - ответил Константин. - Конечно, помню. Разве это что-то меняет? 


End file.
